SALTO TEMPORAL
by naruhina149
Summary: -¡quita la mano del sello!-/-¡están diciendo que el jutsu funciono!-/-esto no es cierto dattebayo-murmuro el rubio viendo el monte hokage/ -te amo hinata-chan-dijo con ternura el rubio del futuro por un error los novatos terminan en la época de the last justo el día de la boda de naruto ¿que pasara? es mi primera historia no sean crueles,futuro lemon y una que otra cosa pervertida
1. Capítulo 1

Hola este bueno soy nueva y esta es mi primera historia y es de un viaje en el tiempo

No sean crueles soy novata en esto

Así q bueno mmmm a leer y déjenme reviews si les gusto

-hola-diálogos

-"hola"-pensamientos

(perdón por las faltas de ortografía)

PROLOGO;

-Naruto deja eso nos meterás en problemas- regaño una peli rosa de 12 años a un chico rubio que rebuscaba entre unas cajas

-si hubiera sabido que nos llamaron para esto me hubiera quedado durmiendo… que problemático- se quejó un chico de peinado de piña que había sido despertado de su siesta por el rubio escandaloso que básicamente lo arrastro hasta una bodega diciendo que les mostraría algo genial.

-guau guau guau- ladro Akamaru desde la cabeza del inuzuka

-akamaru tiene razón esto es una pérdida de tiempo- dijo con fastidio el castaño

-al menos nos podrías decir que buscas, primero nos llamas sin decir porque nos haces infiltrarnos en una bodega prohibido y ahora te pones a rebuscar quien sabe que- regaño molesta Ino

-ya dejen de quejarse yo no los obligue a venir dattebayo- dijo rebuscando en unas cajas

-dinos por lo menos que buscas dobe- bufo molesto el uchiha

-yo me voy, interrumpiste mi entrenamiento-dijo neji siendo seguido por lee y tenten- ¿viene hinata sama?

-etto yo….

\- ¡lo encontré! -grito triunfante el rubio sosteniendo un enorme pergamino

\- ¿y eso que es? - pregunto ten ten

-es el pergamino de donde aprendí el kage bushin-abrio el pergamino en el suelo- también vi otros jutsus geniales que no tuve tiempo de aprender ¡se imaginan las posibilidades!

-ese pergamino contiene jutsus prohibidos usurantonkachi-

-tienes miedo sasuke kun- se burló el uzumaki

-tsk dobe

No paso mucho cuando todos vencidos por la curiosidad empezaron a ojear el pergamino y en efecto, había jutsus increíblemente difíciles y extraños

-mi…. Miren e…. este – dijo hinata señalando un jutsu que le llamo la atención – di…dice salto te… temporal

-a ver- observo el naara- hmm al parecer lo creo el segundo hokage es un jutsu que permite dar un salto en el tiempo hacia el futuro vaya…. eso sería problemático

\- ¿viajar al futuro? - dijo incrédulo el uchiha observando la técnica- al parecer es una técnica incompleta debido al tipo y a la gran cantidad de chacra que requiere y…. debe que estás haciendo

\- no es obvio-respondió mientras hacia las posiciones de manos-voy a ver si funciona

-naruto eres un idiota

-déjalo sakura si el segundo o pudo dudo que el dobe lo consiga

\- Jutsu de salto temporal- grito apoyando la mano en el sello del pergamino sin que nada sucediera- que farsa dattebayo

-no… te de...desanimes…na…naruto kun- dijo la ojiperla poniendo una mano en el hombro del rubio

-ya vámonos dobe- el uchiha apoyo su mano en el hombro libre de naruto quien no había quitado su mano del sello

-pero que…- la rubia del clan yamanaka dio un paso atrás incrédulo al ver que el sello comenzaba a brillar

\- ¡SUELTA A NARUTO! - grito neji

\- ¡no puedo! -el uchiha y la hyuga trataban de soltarse sin éxito- ¡maldición naruto quita la mano del sello!

-¡eso intento! - dijo desesperado tratando de alejarse del pergamino, todos sentían que su chakra era absorbido - ¡MALDICION! -cuando logro soltarse cayó de espaldas al suelo

-eso estuvo cerca-suspiro aliviado shikamaru

-IDIOTA pudiste lastimar a sasuke kun- regaño la peli rosa golpeando al rubio- no debimos venir contigo eres un

\- ¡cuidado! - la advertencia de lee llego tarde ya que el sello se expandió bajo ellos que sintieron caer al vacío y poco a poco perdieron la conciencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo

Aquí yo me alegra que les haya gustado (a los que comentaron)

Aquí les traigo el capítulo 1 espero que les siga gustando

Por cierto, desde ahora lo voy a poner porque luego me olvido

Los personajes no me pertenecen son todos propiedad de masashi kishimoto

Ahora si a leer(perdón por las faltas de ortografía)

 **CAPITULO 1**

Nervios, miedo, nauseas eran algunas de las sensaciones que nuestro rubio de 20 años tenía y es que como no estar nervioso ¡si hoy era el día de su boda! Hoy daría el si definitivo y el rubio era un mar de nervios.

Iba vistiendo una yukata tradicional y no dejaba de mirarse al espejo e ir por ahí como loco asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden, cabe recalcar que esta actitud ya tenia hartos a sus amigos.

-ya cálmate naruto todo saldrá bien- trato shikamaru de calmar al rubio quien por duodécima vez había preguntado si ya tenían los anillos

-pero y si su padre se opone y si se arrepiente y si alguien nos ataca y si se cae la luna de nuevo y s … i AUCH-naruto se sobaba la cabeza luego de recibir un golpe por parte de sai

-gracias sai-dijo aliviado el naara que estaba a punto de dejar al rubio por su cuenta de tanto parloteo de este- primero que nada hiashi ya te acepto por tu fama de héroe, hinata te ama y ha esperado este momento más que tú y además quien se atrevería a atacarte y lo de la luna ya solucionamos eso hace tiempo

-tienes razón-el rubio más calmado se vio por última vez en el espejo-todo estará bien ¡Nada puede arruinar este día dattebayo! - (pobre no sabe lo que le espera)

-5 horas después lejos de ahí—

\- qu …que paso – murmuro algo mareada hinata gennin despertando lo último que recordaba era estar cayendo al vacío

\- que bien que despertaste hinata – dijo naruto gennin muy cerca de la ojiperla

\- "naruto kun esta muy cerca"- pensó la peli azul perdiendo el conocimiento nuevamente a darse cuenta que estaba en los brazos de su amor platónico

\- hinata oi hinata- el rubio la zarandeaba suavemente

-dobe – murmuro el uchiha al ver la escena

Ya todos los gennin habían despertado excepto hinata, al despertar se dieron cuenta que el pergamino había desaparecido pero ellos seguían en la bodega

-sasuke kun me duele la cabeza me sostienes – ina se tiro a los brazos del uchiha que simplemente la ignoro

\- deja de molestar a mi sasuke kun ino cerda – amenazo sakura

\- como que tu sasuke kun frentona

-cerda

\- frentona

-problemáticas – suspiro shikamaru

\- ¡TU CALLATE! -el pobre naara recibió un golpe por parte de ambas mujeres

\- en momentos así extraño a chouji – murmuro el cabeza de piña

\- por cierto, no vi ni a chouji ni a shino aquí ¿Qué paso con ellos? – pregunto la chica amante de las armas

\- chouji ayudaba a su madre y shino dijo algo sobre una reunión de su clan – respondió kiba

\- por cierto ¿Dónde estamos? – cuestiono el hyuga – parece la bodega, pero la veo más deteriorada y parece que faltan algunas cosas

\- ¡¿estan diciendo que el jutsu funciono?! – dijo alarmado lee

\- yo nunca dije eso – aclaro el hyuga – es ridículo pensar eso además… ¡ hinata sama esta bien! – apenas vio a su prima abrir los ojos aparto de un golpe al rubio para estar junto a su prima

\- hai ne… neji nissan – miro alrededor – do.. donde …..e…esta… estamos

\- en la bodega obviamente -dijo el rubio como si fuera una pregunta ridícula - ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- po…. Porque se se…ve más de… deteriorado y e… el sello…. De de… la en …entrada no no e….. esta – dijo señalando la puerta

\- será mejor irnos de aquí y averiguar que paso – sasuke tenía un mal presentimiento

Todos siguieron al uchiha para ir a la aldea, ya que la bodega estaba en un lugar boscoso, cuando llegaron no creían lo que sus ojos veían la aldea estaba desierta no se veía ni un alma

-donde están todos -. Kiba miraba a todos lados buscando alguna persona

\- chicos miren – ino señalo el monte hokage

\- pero que demonios – el rubio no creía lo que veía - ¡¿Qué hace la cara de kakashi sensei en el monte hokage?!

\- no es cierto – murmuro la castaña – el jutsu funciono

\- viajamos al futuro – termino de decir la peli rosa

-¿saben lo que significa? – dijo serio el ultimo uchiha

\- kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – el grito de fangirl de ino y sakura provocaron que todos se taparan los oídos - ¿Cómo nos veremos en este tiempo?

\- de seguro soy más bonita que tu frentona

\- en tus sueños Ino de seguro yo soy mejor y estoy casada con sasuke kun

\- alucinas frentona de seguro la esposa de sasuke kun soy yo

\- no lo creo cerda porque yo

\- como envidio a hinata sama – la voz soñadora de dos mujeres llamo la atención de todos que se ocultaron y pusieron atención a la conversación

\- yo igual mira que casarse con semejante hombre – suspiro la amiga de la primera con voz algo decepcionada

\- bueno démonos prisa o no llegaremos todavía queda la oportunidad de que ¨el¨ se arrepienta – la voz esperanzada de la primera mujer sonó un poco desesperada

\- lo dudo ¨el¨ ama mucho a hinata sama solo hay que ver las escenas de celos que le monta- además hinata sama siempre lo ha amado

\- no me quites la ilusión – dijo decepcionada - bueno date prisa o no llegaremos

Todos esperaron a que las dos mujeres se fueran para salir de su escondite

-¡waaaaaaaaaa!- lloraron ino y sakura

\- y ahora porque lloran – pregunto fastidiado el naara

\- y lo preguntas – respondió histérica la rubia – casarse con semejante hombre que envidia me da hinata sama es obvio de quien hablaban – la rubia señalo a hinata – es obvio que ella se casa con sasuke kun

Los nombrados se miraron entre si y hinata negó frenéticamente con la cabeza

-nooo eso no es posible yo yo jamás me casaría con uchiha san sin ofender – dijo esto último viendo al uchiha

-pienso lo mismo – a pesar de eso al uchiha le molesto que ella lo haya negado con tanto énfasis – por otro lado, ellas dijeron ¨ella siempre lo amo¨ así que se casa con quien siempre quiso lo que lleva a la pregunta ¿Quién es?

\- yo…. yo bu…. Bueno – hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos al imaginarse quién sería el novio

\- pues vamos a averiguarlo – sakura e ino fueron por donde se habían ido las mujeres

\- no esperen – las palabras del uchiha fueron ignoradas – y esto – levanto un papel del suelo al terminar de leer sus ojos se abrieron como platos era una invitación a la boda – debo alcanzarlos – el uchiha salió corriendo

La invitación decía

NARUTO UZUMAKI Y HINATA HYUGA

TIENEN EL PLACER DE INVITARLOS A SU BODA

-oigan debemos irnos – dijo el uchiha al llegar con sus compañeros que estaban en unos arbustos escondidos

-shhhhh – silencio el rubio – nos van a oír

\- naruto tu eres quien menos debe ver esto-

\- cállate uchiha quiero ver quién es el imbécil que se atrevió a tocar a mi prima así lo mato antes de que ose acercarse a hinata sama – dijo neji con mucho instinto asesino

\- jajajajajajaja ya siento pena por el pobre diablo – rio el uzumaki (pobre inocente) el uchiha rio de forma burlona- y tú de que te ríes teme

\- de nada – dijo con falsa inocencia el uchiha que por dentro el disfrutaría de ver la cara de naruto al enterarse quién era el ¨pobre diablo¨

_ EN LA BODA_

Cerca de los arbustos estaba sasuke the last en traje de gala

-sasuke me alegra que vinieras – dijo apareciendo el ex copy ninja – el temía que se te hubiera olvidado

\- con el enviándome mensajes de que no falte a su boda a diario era imposible olvidarlo – dijo fastidiado al recordar los pergaminos con rana que le llegaban

\- si él no quería que faltaras – un suspiro de alivio llego a sus oídos

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - dijo medio paranoico el uchiha

\- cálmate sasuke estas algo paranoico

\- oigan ya van a cortar el pastel – anuncio sai

La boda era al aire libre, hinata vestía un kimono blanco con detalles morados y su cabello iba suelto con una flor adornándolo y naruto iba con una yukata negra con blanco y su cabello era corto una flor decoraba el pecho de su yukata

-Unas palabras del novio – dijo una madura ino para molestar al rubio

\- bu… bueno…yo

-habla rápido para que podamos beber – se quejó kiba

\- cállate perro pulgoso – regaño el rubio se relajó tomo aire y vio a su esposa a los ojos – hinata no hay palabras para describir lo que siento ahora, prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo y amarte por siempre te amo hinata chan – dijo tiernamente el rubio a si ahora esposa

\- y yo te amo a ti – respondió dulcemente la ojiperla

_CON LOS GENNIN_

-que tierno-dijeron todas las gennin

-quiero ver- se quejó el inuzuka

\- ahí hay un lugar- lee señalo un árbol

Todos se subieron y tuvieron una vista panorámica de todo lo que vieron los dejo petrificados

-e… esas marcas

-esos ojos

-ese cabello

-na naruto es el novio- dijo incrédulo el hyuga

Por su parte el rubio no creía lo que sus ojos veían su versión futura se estaba prácticamente comiendo a la hinata adulta

Y hinata gennin bueno ella parecía un foco de lo roja que estaba no podía creerlo sus sentimientos si iban a alcanzar a naruto

\- ¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS! - gritaron los invitados ignorantes de los pequeños espectadores

\- te amo naruto kun – dijo hinata adulta besando de nuevo a su ahora esposo

-NOTAS FINALES-

GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTARON

dejenme reviews plis

hasta el proximo cap


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola aqui yo

gracias a todos los que comentaron enserio me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo y a los que pidieron capitulos mas largos pues voy a ver que hago no prometo capitulos muy largos hasta despues del capi 4 ya que tengo la historia escrita en la parte de atras de mi cuaderno de fisica (pobre de mi si mi profe se da cuenta) y ya tengo escritos los capitulo asi que voy aver como le hago pero de que hago mas largos voy a hacerlos

por cierto no voy a subir los capis de una todos ya que como dije estan escritos en un cuaderno y pasarlos a la compu me toma tiempo bueno mas aclaraciones al final ahora a lo que vinieron a leer

""- pensamientos

\- - Dialogos

()- anotaciones mías

Los personajes no me pertenecen son todos propiedad de masashi kishimoto

Ahora si a leer(perdón por las faltas de ortografía)

 **CAPITULO 2**

sorpresa confusión duda, y una pequeña pero cálida sensación en su pecho, naruto gennin era un mar de confusiones, y no era para menos si estaba viendo su futuro, literalmente viéndolo, veía como su versión futura abrasaba y besaba a la versión mayor de su compañera hinata y lo que mas lo confundía era la mirada llena de amor que su contra parte adulta le dirigía a la hinata del futuro y esa mirada era correspondida in evitarlo dirigió su mirada a la hinata de su tiempo quien no parecía mejor que el y que observaba igual que el estupefacta la escena, pero también vio en su compañera un brillo en sus ojos uno que no era de tristeza ni de horror si no uno de ¿felicidad? por un momento creyó estar enloqueciendo al creer que ella podía estar feliz de ver que se casaría con el.

\- "vamos naruto es ridiculo que ella este feliz pero aun asi, ¨ella siempre lo amo¨- eso habian dicho las mujeres - "ella... ella me ama, no no puede ser, pero siempre se pone nerviosa, se sonroja si me le acerco sera porque ella me ama, ya sentira eso por mi"- la cabeza del rubio estaba hecho un lio y lo que veia no lo ayuda

mientras nuestro pequeño uzumaki era un mar de dudas y confuciones por otro lado hinata estaba tambien muuuy confundida era tambien un mar de pensamientos

\- "me casare con naruto kun, me casare con naruto kun, me casare con naruto kun...pero ¿como paso? bueno no importa me casare con naruto kun me casare con naruto kun" - bueno quiza no estaba tan mal despues de todo

por otro lado neji estaba ya planeando como asesinar al rubio sin que se supiera que fuera el

\- "quiza si lo entierro en el bosque de la muerte, mm si es buena idea asi si encuentran sus restos culparan a los animales hmmm ya se primero lo invitare a ichiraku luego lo golpeare con un bate y.." - y asi todos estaban inmiscuidos en sus propios pensamientos

EN LA BODA

\- Hey quiero hacer un brindis- la voz de una sakura mas adulta y madura saco a los gennin de sus pensamientos - chicos en verdad les deseo lo mejor a ambos se merecen ser felices, hinata cuida a este idiota

-lo hare sakura san

\- y tu naruto si se te ocurre lastimarla te envio de un golpe a suna

\- sakura chan no seas mala, yo nunca le haria daño a hinata

\- esque con lo idiota y despistado que eres - todos rieron ante este comentario

\- oye no soy tan lento dattebayo

\- oh por favor - se burlo la haruno - todos sabian de los sentimientos de hinata hacia ti menos tu

\- eso no es cierto - dijo el rubio tratando inutilmente de defenderse

-era muy obvio - dijo shikamaru

-lo note enseguida - secundo sai con su sonrisa falsa

\- todos lo sabian - dijo tambien Ino

\- era un secreto a gritos - se burlo el inuzuka

\- con amigos asi para que enemigos - dijo el uzumaki resentido

\- pero naruto kun se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos y los correspondio y eso me hace feliz - la ojiperla le sonrio a su ahora esposo

\- por eso te amo dattebayo - el rubio beso de nuevo a la ojiperla

\- ya consiganse un cuarto- el comentario de ino hizo que se separaran avergonzados

\- si esta asi ahora no me imagino en su luna de miel

\- cierra la boca teme

\- obligame dobe

\- temeeee

\- no empiezen - regaño sakura

\- recuerden chicos no estan completamente casados hasta que consuman su matrimonio asi que yo de ustedes me doy prisa con eso - nuevamente se sonrojaron ante el comentario de la rubia - jajajajajajaja deberian ver sus caras

\- no te preocupes ino ya tengo eso resuelto - respondio naruto sonriend picaramente

-naruto kun - la ojiperla se sonrojo y se pego al pecho de su marido

\- jajajajajja - todos rieron al ver la escena

CON LOS GENIN

-mmphmm- sasuke le tapaba la boca al rubio y con ayuda de lee lo sacaron de ahi ya que el rubio estaba dispuesto a armar un escandalo si no se ivan de ahi pronto

Llegaron a un lugar boscoso bastante alejado de la boda lo que habian visto habia sido demasiado para ellos

\- no puede ser... yo vaya es decir... yo no...ahhh- el rubio tiro de sus cabellos confundido, caminaba de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado

\- te dije que nos fueramos dobe - dijo sasuke serio - encontre una invitacion a esa boda lo que vimos no fue un genjutsu ni nada de eso

\- yo... wow, todavia no asimilo esto

\- naruto kun estas bien - lee trato de acercarse al rubio que se veia cada vez mas inestable

\- yo necesito tiempo para asimilar esto

\- calmate naruto - intervino ten ten

\- Calmarme ¡calmarme! como demonios voy a calmarme ¡acabo de ver mi boda con una persona a la que apenas y le hablo! - grito histerico el rubio- no voy a calmarme

\- ¡IDIOTA!- kiba lo agarro de la ropa - ¡No eres el unico afectado! ¡acaso no lo ves! - solto al rubio bruscamente tirandolo al suelo

\- ¿¡pero que...¡? - en ese momento naruto vio a hinata quien estaba aferrada a neji y sus ojos estaban cristalizados muestra clara de que estaba apunto de llorar, al instante se sintio terriblemente mal

\- re... realmente ta... tan ho...horrible ...so...soy - unas gruesas lagrimas resbalaron de los perlados ojos de la hyuga

\- no es eso hinata... yo no queria... yo solo

\- ya basta naruto ya dijiste suficiente - neji trataba de consolar a su prima

\- lo lamento hinata es es solo que

\- lo... lo enti... entiendo naruto kun...a a mi ta... tambien me ...me so... sorpendio - a pesar del dolor que las palabras de naruto le provocaron trato de ser comprensiva y no demostrar el dolor que sentia

\- hinata - susurro naruto sorprendido por el actuar de la ojiperla - yo yo

\- ya no hables naruto, vas a empeorar todo - la mirada fria que kiba le dirigio sumado a la mirada llena de tristeza de hinata lo hicieron sentirse terriblemente mal

\- hinata yo lo lamen...

\- no oiste naruto cierra la boca

\- so solo trato de disculparme neji

\- pues no quiero oir tus disculpas debiste pensar antes de hablar

\- lo dices como si fuera sencillo ¡que hubieras hecho tu en mi lugar!

\- de seguro algo menos estupido

\- eres un

\- Vaya vaya vaya - aquella voz los hizo respingar a todos y dirigir su mirada a un arbol donde se encontraba sasuke the last observando todo

\- "desde hace cuando esta ahi" - pensaron todos alarmados

\- siempre me pregunte como reaccionarias si hubieras sabido que terminarias con la chica hyuga - el uchiha bajo de la rama ante la atenta mirada de los gennin, los observo a todos con mortal seriedad - ahora veo que siempre tuve razon te pondrias histerio ja - sonrio burlon - me debes un plato de tomates dobe

\- kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa sasuke kun - suspiraron y chillaron como fangirls sakura e ino el uchiha mayor solo las ignoro

-¿ como es que

\- sasuke kun ya estas casado - interrumpio ino

\- me elegiste a mi cierto sasuke kun

\- sasuke kun dile que soy yo y no la frentona

\- aquien dices frentona cerda

\- fentona

-cerda

\- ¡callense ya! - grito el uchina mayor harto de la discucion en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto habian madurado las chicas de su tiempo - lo que sea de mi vida ahora no debe ni debe preocuparles ahora mas les vale que empiezen a explicarme porque hay una mini copia de todos aqui o de lo contrario - amenazo mostrando su mangekyo sharingan

shikamaru algo desconfiado dio un paso al frente y le explico desde el principio el como y el porque estaban ahi aclarando en todo momento que fue culpa del rubio

\- y eso fue lo que paso - finalizo de decir el naara que no le quitaba el ojo de encima al uchiha analizando todos sus movimientos

\- y ahora que - pregunto neji al ver que la version mayo del uchiha no decia nada

\- buscaremos a al dobe el tiene que saber lo que pasa - no espero respuesta y solo empezo a saltar por las ramas seguro de que los gennin lo seguirian

\- no crees que sea mala idea que nos vea digo despues de lo que nosotros vimos - dijo algo desconfiado sasuke gennin

\- el pergamino que necesitan fue re ubicado como medida de seguridad y yo... yo estuve fuera de la aldea por un tiempo por ciertos emmm asunto y por eso no se la ubicacion del pergamino pero naruto si ya que el participo en la re ubicacion

no muy convencidos lo siguieron, no se habían dado cuenta cuando anocheció, tomaron un camino diferente al ya conocido departamento del rubio en cambio estaban frente a una gran casa (la que aparece en el capitulo ultimo del manga)

\- vaaaaya en verdad vivo aqui - dijo incredulo el rubio admirando el que seria su futuro hogar

\- hmp - el azabache se dirigio a la puerta y sin un poco de tacto golpeo la puerta como si quisiera tirarla - dobe habre ahora es importante - nadie respondio -si no habres te juro que tirare la puerta otra vez

-¿otra vez? - todos miraron raro al uchiha mayor

la puerta se abrio un poco dejando ver el rostro y torso del rubio (si estaba sin camiseta) - que quieres teme pagarme por la reparacion de mi puerta

\- ya quisieras - y como si fuera su casa el uchiha empujo al rubio etrando y siendo seguido por los gennin

\- claro teme pasa - dijo sarcastico el rubio

\- na... na... naruto kun - el sonido de su nombre lo hizo darse cuenta de la presencia de los niños

\- teme ¿que es esto? - el rubio y azabache mayor intercambiaron miradas como hablando sin palabras

shikamaru se dio cuenta de eso y reacciono enseguida - CHICOS APARTENSE - pero era tarde naruto the last los atrapo a todos con unas manos de chakra amarillo

\- ya se me hacia raro tu comportamiento sasuke - shikamaru habia reaccionado a tiempo para atrapar a los adultos en su jutsu de posesion de sombra

-¿quienes son? - la voz seria que utilizo el rubio le dio un poco de miedo

\- ya se los dijimos - neji trataba de buscar una posible via de escape - porque hacen esto si les hemos dicho la verdad el idiota de naruto uso un jutsu prohibido y terminamos aqui

naruto the last todavia los miraba con desconfianza - no recuerdo haber hecho nunca un jutsu de es naturaleza - a pesar de estar bajo la posesion de sombras de shikamaru se veia muy tranquilo el naara no paso esto por alto y desiso su jutsu ante la incredula mirada de los gennin

\- shikamaru que haces - dijo entre confundido y molesto sasuke gennin

\- ellos han podido moverse todo el tiempo es decir pudieron eliminarnos en menos de un minuto pero no lo hicieron la pregunta es ¿porque?

-vaya si te pareces a shikamaru - el rubio los solto - su nivel de chakra es muy debil y tambien siento chakra de bijuu en el - señalo a su contraparte menor que lo miraba entre asustado y emocionado

\- eso solo puede ser por dos cosas o capturaron un bijuu o realmente vienen del pasado - el uchiha mayor puso una mirada seria - y espero que sea la primera así que prueben que vienen del pasado

los gennin intercambiaron miradas y naruto dio un paso al frente - tajuu...

PUUUMMM(vaya efectos de sonido)

\- hinata sama - neji se acerco a su prima que yacia roja y con las manos tapando su rostro en el suelo

\- eh que le paso a hinata - el rubio menor no entendía porque estaba tan roja

\- tu... tus pa... panta...

nadie entendia lo que trataba de decir excepto las chicas que se sonrojaron y se taparon la cara

\- BAKKAAAAAA...- sakura se volteo para no verlo- tu tus tus

\- ¿mis que? - el oji azul mayor seguia sin entender

\- ¡TIENES LOS PANTALONES ABIERTOS! - grito avergonzada la pequeña oji perla que al haber sido inmovilizada termino frente al rubio mayor y no pudo evitar analizarlo y se dio cuenta de que se le veía ¨eso¨

\- jajajajajajajaja cre creo que le sorprendio ver a tu amiguito - se burlo sasuke the last

\- lo siento lo siento lo siento - rapidamente se abrocho los pantalones- no te rias temeee

\- si jaja si dicen la verdad jaja

\- maldito exibicionista cubrete - kiba le tiro una camiseta que encontro en el suelo aun avergonzado el rubio se la coloco

\- maldito perro pulgoso

-por cierto donde esta la chica hyuga esto tambien le concierne a ella

y como si hubiera sido invocada una puertya en el pasillo se abrio dejando ver a una hinata adulta cubierta solo or una bata que le llegada solo hasta los muslos

\- naruto kun porque tardas tanto - el rubio mayor corrio hacia ella cubiendola con su cuerpo y evitando que viera a los pequeños visitantes

\- hi hinata chan te dije que me esperaras adentro, por cierto como te soltaste - dijo esto ultimo susurrando

-es un se cre to - la ojiperla ignorante de los expectadores le paso una mano por el pecho- me dejaste muy sola naruto kun - el tono sugerente que utilizo hizo que naruto empezara a sentir mucho calor

\- te te ex explico a adento - empujo a la ojiperla a su habitacion y antes de entrar miro hacia los visitantes- etto jeje - rio nervioso- yo yo le explico jejeje enseguida vuelvo - y cerro la puerta despues de un mnuto oyeron que ponia el seguro

PUUMMM fue el sonido del impacto del suelo cuando hinata gennin se desmayo

\- que fue

PUUMMM fue el segundo impacto cuando el rubio menor rojo como tomate tambien se desmayo

- **NOTAS FINALES**

bueno hemos llegado al final

primero gracias por las bienvenidas que me han dado en verdad me alegran y me animan

segundo tomare en consideración sus sugerencias de mejorar la ortografía, los capítulos mas largos y voy a ver si hago mas diálogos también

y para finalizar quiero avisarles que voy a actualizar cad días si no actualizo en ese tiempo es porque o mi hermano no me presto la laptop o no tengo internet (o mejor dicho mi vecino no paga el internet)

eso es todo

si les gusto dejenme reviews eso me anima a mentirle a mi hermano para que me preste la laptop jijijijijiji

y hasta el proximo capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

hola yo de nuevo

Lamento la demora en mi defensa dire Que No tenia Donde Escribir y Tuve Que ir un ciber a Escribir (mi hermano se llevo la computadora portátil Toda La Semana)

pero bueno porfin termine de Pasar el Capitulo 3 y aqui se los traigo mas aclaraciones al final

"" - Pensamientos

\- - Dialogos

() - anotaciones mias

 **-hola- charla con bijuu**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de kishimoto

Ahora Sí a Leer (perdón por las faltas de ortografía)

 **CAPITULO 3**

Tenso incómodo y silencioso así era el ambiente que se había formado después del pequeño incidente con naruto y hinata the last, naruto y hinata gennin ya habían despertado pero evitaban a toda costa mirarse

Ya llevaban cerca de 40 minutos esperando a que salieran de la habitación pero nada y todos ya empezaban a exasperarse

-cuánto tiempo más van a estar ahí ya paso más de media hora - se quejó sakura molesta y harta del ambiente de la habitación

\- "Con neji aquí de seguro hyuga debe estar destrozada, naruto debe hacer que se calme aunque si fuera itachi yo estaría igual" – pensaba el uchiha mayor – "pero es una ninja y debe superarlo y….." – de pronto a sasuke the last se le marco una vena en la frente y sus músculos se 6tensaron se puso de pie bruscamente, los gennin no comprendían el porqué de su comportamiento – ese maldito – murmuro sasuke con mucho instinto asesino

Camino hacia la puerta y levanto la mano como si fuera a tocar pero en vez de eso

CRASSHH

De un golpe destrozo la puerta viendo adentro a los adultos en una situación no apta para menores de edad

\- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – hinata the last rodo al suelo cubriéndose con la sabana, al lado opuesto de donde estaba sasuke

\- - maldito temee no sabes tocar una puerta – se quejó naruto poniéndose sus boxers lo más rápido que podía

\- ¡te tardaste demasiado calenturiento de mierda te esperamos más de media hora! – grito molesto el uchiha y es que la razón para su enojo era que debido a sus habilidades ninjas alcanzo a oír el inconfundible sonido del sexo

\- PERO NO TENIAS QUE TUMBAR MI PUERTA

-solo date prisa y…. – en ese instante se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que interrumpió no se había fijado en que hinata the last estaba con las manos atadas y por el suelo estaba una gran variedad de objetos sexuales, pudo ver un látigo una fusta, cadenas, y – "eso es un consolador" – se preguntó entre espantado y sorprendido

\- que miras sal de aquí al menos deja que me vista

-yo…. tsk date prisa – el azabache volvió a la sala y tomo asiento en el sofá ante la incrédula mirada de los gennin que eran lo suficientemente listos como para saber lo que pasaba en esa habitación por lo que la tensión había aumentado – "nunca pensé que el dobe le hiciera al masoquismo… al menos ahora tengo con que extorsionarlo" – pensaba maquinando ya como utilizaría esa nueva información que tenía acerca de su amigo- rival

Luego de 5 minutos más hinata y naruto the last salieron de la habitación completamente vestidos naruto iba con su ropa negra y naranja (la de la misión en the last) y hinata llevaba una falda larga y una blusa (la que lleva antes de la misión) la oji perla mayor estaba sonrojada por haber sido sorprendida en un acto tan bochornoso

-emmm yo ya le explique la situación – dijo el rubio adulto algo incómodo – **y vaya forma de explicarlo –** se burló kurama

\- ya era hora – bufo molesto el inuzuka

Hinata gennin veía sorprendida a su contraparte adulto le hubiera gustado ser más valiente para preguntarle cómo conquisto a naruto kun pero no era valiente así que se quedaría callada y observaría

-kiba kun, neji nisan – cuando la oji perla adulta vio a los gennin y en especial a su primo sintió ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo así que trato de ser fuerte

Por su parte el rubio gennin no podía quitar su mirada de la hyuga adulta porque como ya sabía se casaría con ella y como pervertido que era (que haría que sus maestros estén orgullosos) pudo notar que estaba muy bien proporcionada- "¿ESA VA A SER MI ESPOSA?"

-neji nissan – murmuro melancólicamente naruto the last no paso eso por alto ya que al ver sus ojos noto ese brillo que solo aparecía cuando iba a llorar así que como buen marido le tomo la mano y a apretó un poco en un gesto mudo que decía ¨estoy contigo¨

\- ejem – sasuke gennin se aclaró a garganta porque aunque no lo admitiera a él también le estaba afectando la situación

\- nos explican cómo llegaron aquí y lo que vieron – dijo hinata the last tratando de verse tranquila

Así por segunda vez en el día shikamaru explico detalladamente como se activó el jutsu y todo lo que paso después incluyendo su intromisión en la boda

-ya veo – naruto the last se mostró serio y pensativo como quien trata de recordar algo – la ubicación del pergamino fue totalmente secreta mi equipo la llevo hasta un lugar y luego unos ambus se hicieron cargo de seguro kakashi sensei sabe la ubicación actual del pergamino solo hay que preguntarlo y luego ir por el pergamino los mandamos a su tiempo y listo

\- no es tan sencillo – interrumpió el uchiha mayor - el mandarlos a su tiempo no asegura que vayan a olvidar lo que vieron y podrían afectar varios hechos que podrían afectar el futuro sobre todo para ustedes dos – señalo a la pareja de recién casados quienes comprendieron ya que su relación tuvo mucho que ver en la batalla contra pein, la guerra y la casi invasión de toneri

\- podría terminar mal – hinata the last se puso a pensar en las posibles consecuencias podrían ayudar para bien pero no podían arriesgarse a que todo su futuro desaparezca- quizá si usamos un jutsu del clan yamanaka ellos se especializan en jutsus mentales ya que un miembro de su clan suele estar en IT (interrogación y tortura)

\- quizá ino y sakura puedan encontrar una solución ellas se especializan en ese ámbito – medito el rubio mayor – bien sasuke te deseo suerte

\- a no (jejeje a no ano entienden ¿no? Necesito amigos) tu vienes con nosotros porque al parecer fue tu culpa – dijo sasuke the last

\- pero tú los encontraste además yo salgo mañana de la aldea a mi luna de miel – la mención de la misma hizo sonrojar a dos de los gennin

\- uchiha san tiene razón naruto kun esto es importante – naruto miro a su esposa como si hubiera dicho que el ramen había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra

\- pero hina chan y el viaje y la luna de miel y

-retomaremos el viaje después

-pero pero pero

Hinata se acercó al oído del rubio – si cooperas en la luna de miel haremos lo que tú quieras – dijo en tono muy sugerente

-¡BIEN AL MAL PASO DARLE PRISA! – grito con renovada energía el rubio mayor

Los gennin que solo observaban la discusión se sentían incomodos, en especial dos de ellos que eran los más involucrados en el asunto

Luego de unos minutos decidieron ir hacia a la torre hokage saltando por los tejados para evitar que los vieran los gennin miraban maravillados los cambios que había sufrido la aldea después de todo el futuro no se veía tan mal, en pleno pasillo ya estando cerca de la oficina del hokage oyeron dos voces bastante familiares

\- Hubieras visto lo nervioso que estaba shikamaru en su cita – dijo una voz madura de una mujer rubia

-si lo recuerdo, estaba tan nervioso no puedo creer que ella siga con el – dijo esta vez una peli rosa también adulta

\- yo tampoco pero…. oh naruto que haces aquí – pregunto ino the last al verlos – pensé que hoy no saldrías de tu cuarto – dijo con voz picara

-lo mismo hubiera querido yo – refunfuño molesto recibiendo un codazo por parte de hinata

En ese momento las mujeres se dieron cuenta que tras ellos venían un grupo de niños que no lograban identificar

-y seos niños – pregunto la peli rosa adulta

\- son la razón de que este aquí y no en mi casa dattebayo

\- ¿quieres dejar de pensar en ¨eso¨ por un minuto? – Se quejó sasuke the last ya harto de tener que oír al rubio quejarse a cada rato – sakura ino necesitamos su ayuda – dijo ahora en tono serio que hizo preocupar a las dos kunoichis

\- ¿Qué ocurre sasuke kun?

-esto – el uchiha se hizo a un lado dejando reveladas las identidades de los niños las kunoichis miraron al uchiha en la pregunta muda de que ocurría – al parecer usaron el pergamino del sello y ahora están aquí, sabemos cómo devolverlos a su tiempo pero el problema es que necesitamos suprimir sus recuerdos

\- ya hablaron con el hokage – pregunto la yamanaka mayor con una desconocida seriedad

\- a eso vinimos ino san –

-ya veo kakashi sama está en su oficina….

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaa – chillo ino gennin – me veo hermosa, de seguro estoy casado con sasuke kun cierto ¿cierto? No crees que me veo hermosa – dijo mirando al gennin

Ino miraba a su versión menor entre sorprendida y avergonzada – enserio te acosaba de esa manera

\- A veces eras peor

\- -lo siento

-oye no me respondiste – ino gennin se acercó a su versión adulta – me case con sasuke kun cierto

-etto jejej... Realmente hace mucho que deje de perseguir a sasuke kun y los únicos que se han casado de nuestra generación han sido naruto y hinata – explico algo incomoda por la situación que irónicamente ella misma se creo

\- creo que mejor vamos con kakashi sama – sakura the last había captado la súplica muda de su rubia amiga y acudió en su ayuda además a ella también le empezó a incomodar la situación

Al entrar a la oficina pudieron ver al peli plata tras su escritorio tecleando en un computador del cual retiro se vista al ver a sus ex alumnos

\- Naruto ¿que…. – antes de que el copy ninja pudiera terminar su pregunta el grupo de gennins hizo acto de presencia y el hokage miro seriamente a los adultos – espero que esto sea solo una broma

\- -me temo que no kakashi sama – dijo ino y asi por tercera vez en el dia shikamaru explico con detalles como habían llegado ahí

-déjame ver si entendí – el actual hokage se frotaba las cienes – ellos – señalo a los gennin – están aquí porque usaron el pergamino del sello donde aprendió naruto el kage bushin y ahora no solo debemos regresarlos a su tiempo sino además hay que borrarles la memoria porque vieron la boda de naruto

-en resumen si – dijo naruto the last

\- no sé qué pensaba cuando acepte el puesto de hokage – después de un largo suspiro volvió a hablar – la ubicación del pergamino es desconocida para mí solo tsunade sama sabe dónde está, podría buscarla pero tardaríamos semanas

-y no sabe dónde está tsunade sama ahora – pregunto neji, kakashi le dirigió una larga mirada al gennin cosa que no pasó desapercibida por shikamaru ni por el mismo neji- ¿pasa algo?

-no nada solo que tsunade sama volvió a su vida de apostadora y nadie sabe dónde fue después de la boda y nadie pregunto porque no o vimos importante

\- entonces que haremos dattebayo

-Podría mandar averiguar para mañana a donde se dirigió podrían ir a buscarla y sabrían la ubicación del pergamino

\- una cosa más – tenten que se había mantenido callado hasta hora – donde nos quedaremos nosotros esta noche

Debido a los acontecimientos nadie había pensado en ese detalle, todos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos pensando en el caso de naruto the last el por su parte no los quería en su casa porque arruinarían su noche de bodas además de que en las habitaciones había ciertas cosas que nadie debía ver

-pueden quedarse en la mansión hyuga – dijo hinata the last rompiendo el silencio que se había formado – si hablo con mi padre él nos puede asegurar que todo será manejado con total precaución

\- está decidido entonces – el copy ninja dio por zanjado el asunto – se quedaran ahí por esta noche y mañana saldrán de la aldea para buscar a tsunade sama, por cierto hinata una cosa mas

\- ¿si?

\- podrías quedarte esta noche con ellos en la mansión – sonrió con los ojos – solo por precaución

-queeeeeeeeeee – el rubio mayor tomo al peli plata por la ropa – no puede estar hablando en serio kakashi sensei

\- naruto ya te he dicho que no me digas sensei y estoy hablando muy en serio

\- pero no puede

\- no hay problema kakashi sama – la respuesta de la oji perla dejo a naruto pálido

-pero hinata se supone que hoy

-ya oíste dobe hoy tendrás que consolarte solo – ante las palabras de su supuesto mejor amigo al rubio lo rodeo un aura enorme de depresión

\- vamos naruto kun en casa te preparare ramen – la oji perla mayor tomo a su esposo de la mano - ¿quieres que te prepare ramen? – El rubio asintió – entonces vamos – y así lo saco de ahí tomado de la mano como a un niño

Los gennin no creían lo que sus ojos veían la tímida hinata hyuga había evitado uno de los berrinches de naruto, este por su parte solo veía la escena que su contraparte adulta protagonizaba y es que una chica no lo había regañado por comportarse de esa manera que muchos tachaban de infantil al contrario lo había tratado con cariño.

-"el futuro no se ve tan mal" – pensó sintiendo una extraña sensación en su pecho y de pronto el hecho de que les borraran la memoria que en un principio lo había alarmado ahora no le parecía tan malo, no si de esa manera conseguía a una chica que lo tratara con tanto cariño

El camino a la mansión hyuga fue igual que el camino a la torre hokage, nadie dijo nada en todo el camino y al llegar hinata the last los guio a una sala donde una sirvienta les dijo que hiashi los atendería en unos minutos, minutos que debido a la situación se volvieron tensos

-hinata sama hiashi sama la requiere en su oficina – una sirvienta irrumpió en la sala

\- enseguida voy – se levantó seguida de su esposo

\- solo hinata sama uzumaki san – el rubio iba a protestar

-vuelvo en seguida naruto kun no te preocupes – a regañadientes la dejo irse

\- la cena se servirá en media hora – anuncio la sirvienta para luego retirarse dejando la habitación nuevamente en silencio

Neji por su parte se sentía extrañamente cohibido al darse cuenta de que todos los adultos lo miraban de forma extraña, y esas miradas ya empezaban a molestarle

-¿quieren dejar de mirarme asi? – Dijo ya harto – hasta el me ve asi – señalo al uchiha mayo

-hmp

\- he no es nada es solo que es solo que

\- es raro verte a esa edad – termino de decir sakura the last recibiendo un mudo agradecimiento de naruto the last

\- cambiando de tema – el uchiha mayor interrumpió ya que presentía que si no lo hacía a alguien terminaría diciendo algo comprometedor – como vamos a suprimir sus recuerdos

-sobre eso - ino, the last se rasco la nuca nerviosa- ese tipo de jutsus era especialidad de mi padre no mía yo todavía no domino por completo esa área

\- estas diciendo que no puedes hacerlo

-no te enojes sasuke kun, ese tipo de técnicas son muy difíciles además toma en cuenta que dos de ellos tienen el byakugan y hay un sharingan si lo hiciera nada me asegura que en algún momento no des bloquen sus recuerdos en especial el sharingan – dijo a modo de excusa

\- y si usamos un genjutsu – propuso el rubio mayor – algo asi como el tsukyomi, no borraríamos sus recuerdos sino solo los remplazaríamos

-hmmm – el oji negro mayor lo pensó un momento – podría funcionar pero necesitaríamos un sharingan muy avanzado y mi sharingan no es tan potente pero quizá si uso el rinnegan como...

-¡quieren dejar de hablar de nosotros como si no estuviéramos! – grito kiba molesto de ver como discutían acerca de ellos como si nada- Y si no queremos olvidar esto

\- eso no está en discusión – dijo serio el rubio mayor – es muy peligroso

\- y tu desde cuándo tan serio naruto baka – dijo altanera sakura gennin – después de todo que es lo peor que podría pasar

\- no tienes idea de lo que dices – repitió molesto naruto the last

\- si tratas de parecerte a sasuke kun estás haciéndolo muy mal idiota, además, porque habríamos de hacerte caso – ino gennin también lo dijo de forma altanera

\- es todo me largo – naruto the last se levantó y se fue, a los adultos esta actitud les sorprendió por lo general naruto era bastante paciente en este tipo de situaciones, hace años que no actuaba de esa manera

\- es un grosero oye naruto di algo – zarandeó al gennin- hey tu

El pequeño rubio salió de su ensoñación y noto que todos lo miraban como esperando una respuesta

-y… di algo – insistió la peli rosa

\- etto… el futuro no se ve tan mal… quizá es lo mejor – esta respuesta sorprendió a los gennin e hizo dar un suspiro de alivio a los adultos que conocían de sobra lo difícil que hubiera sido convencerlo

-claro – bufo molesto kiba – como tú te casas con hinata no te quejas verdad

-kiba basta – shikamaru trato de hacerlo entrar en razón – cálmate

\- no no me voy a calmar como el idiota de naruto tiene la vida hecha nos deja atrás cierto como todo va a ser fácil para ti tu no….

-¡BASTA! – Sasuke the last callo a todos, ya harto de oír las estupideces que decían – ninguno de nosotros tiene la vida hecho y mucho menos ha tenido las cosas fáciles, si alguien se ha esforzado por conseguir algo ese ha sido precisamente naruto todos le debemos algo a el ya que como todos ha sacrificado y perdido mucho

Sakura e ino the last bajaron la mirada recordando la guerra y a todos los que vieron morir

\- Deberle – dijo sasuke gennin que se había mantenido al margen- que puedo deberle yo a el idiota ese

-la vida – murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyeran – la decisión está tomada – y dicho esto sasuke the last también salió sin mirar atrás

-que ha pasado en estos años- pregunto tenten sorprendida por lo que vio y oyó

\- que no ha pasado – respondió la rubia adulta con un deje de amargura en su voz – sakura los hyuga tienen una gran biblioteca te parece si vamos a investigar

\- sí, ya he estado aquí antes asi que sé a dónde ir

Las dos kunoichis se levantaron

-oigan no nos pueden dejar así – se quejó ino gennin al verse ignorada

\- naruto ya lo dijo es muy peligroso – sakura the last mostro una decisión y confianza en el rubio que molesto a su contra parte menor

\- desde cuando le hacemos caso a naruto es solo un perde…

PUMMM

La frase de sakura gennin fue interrumpida por el sonido del puño de sakura the last que hizo un gran oyó en la pared, su fuerza dejo a los gennin sorprendidos y asustados

\- Naruto no es ningún perdedor- murmuro con enojo en su voz- seré clara…. quien se rehúse a las medidas – les dirigió una mirada fría – lo noqueare hasta que todo se haya resuelto

\- **NOTAS FINALES**

ufff intenso Que

Desde el capitulo proximo sera mas largo lo prometo, en el capitulo anterior No Pude aclarar Que actualizare Cada tres o cuatro dias alguna duda me avisan para responderla y GRACIAS POR COMENTAR ES VERDAD ME ALEGRA QUE ME DIGAN QUE LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA ASI ME DAN ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO

Ahora responderé los comentarios antes no lo hice por falta de tiempo

Mariotaku568; Me alegra que te Haya gustado

Akime Maxwell; ahi esta su reaccion espero Haber Cumplido las espectativas y perdon por tardar

Hishina Namikaze Hyuga; Ahí está el capitulo espero que te haya gustado

liceht; jejej mala si lo se soy mala ok no, y eso no hay nada es en el capitulo cuatro Mejora, gracias por leer y Comentar

Leonelj5; gracias por Comentar Me alegra que te guste, perdon por tardar en Actualizar

Azul-azul-acero; Claro que no me molesta que me alegra, gracias por Comentar

Veramy; saludos IGUALMENTE, jejej si eso se me ocurrio mientras escribia y espera Que en el proximo cap hay mas jejej

Yandere-chan; gracias por Comentar Me alegra que te gustada y perdon por tardar

eso es todo por ahora, si les gusto déjenme sus comentarios eso me anima

Hasta el proximo cap


	5. Chapter 5

hola a todos

primero para los que no entendieron el capitulo anterior aviso que ya lo volvi a subir (nunca vuelvo a subir capitulos desde un cyber) asi que pueden leerlo

este capitulo no es tan largo como prometi porque se fue la luz mientras lo escribia ayer

les explico estaba terminando de escribir y se fue la luz y por tanto el internet, eso paso ayer y por eso no subi ayer

por otro lado cuando ya llego la luz dije ya me tarde mucho en subir asi que subire lo que tengo escrito y aqui esta el capitulo

mas aclaraciones al final

"" - Pensamientos

\- - Dialogos

() - anotaciones mias

 **-hola- charla con bijuu**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de kishimoto

Ahora Sí a Leer (perdón por las faltas de ortografía)

CAPITULO 4

POV NARUTO

Preocupado, claro que estaba preocupado, mentiría si dijera que no lo estaba se había esforzado tanto para estar donde estaba, y la posibilidad de que todo desaparezca lo aterraba

Había querido estar solo, después de todo, hace mucho que no escuchaba comentarios tan hirientes de mis compañeros y también estaba el que había vuelto a ver a neji, eso definitivamente había sido un golpe bajo, no me puedo imaginar cómo estará hinata

Ahora tengo que buscar una solución para que este futuro no desaparezca, pero yo no soy un genio como shikamaru así que sencillamente no se me ocurría nada

-esto es problemático – diablos ya empiezo a hablar como shikamaru

-ya empiezas a hablar como el naara pasas demasiado tiempo con el – que demonios hace sasuke aquí. O mejor dicho como me encontró

\- si creo que se me están pegando sus manías jeje

Normal POV

-naruto –

-estoy bien sasuke – dijo el rubio sabiendo lo que su mejor amigo diría – estaba pensando

\- y no te dolió – trato de bromear

\- a veces es necesario – el rubio ni siquiera respondió al insulto eso preocupo al uchiha

El azabache dio un gran suspiro y se sentó junto al rubio, permanecieron en silencio por su parte el uchiha observaba el lugar donde el uzumaki había ido a esconderse del mundo, era un jardín con un estanque, alrededor estaba todo cubierto por las paredes, un lugar bastante alejado

-es un lugar tranquilo –

\- aquí pasaba con hinata cuando ella vivía aquí, dijo que el jardín era de su madre – el tono con el que hablaba el rubio daba a entender que el lugar era muy especial para el – aquí le propuse matrimonio a hinata - dio una sonrisa al recordarlo

\- parece un lugar bastante alejado – el tono que uso el azabache sonó a burla cosa que extraño al uzumaki por su parte el azabache iba a poner su plan de extorción en marcha – lo suficiente como para que nadie escuche lo que hacen

-temeeeeeee – dijo indignado el rubio – yo no la traía para eso

\- si claro – la ironía en la voz del uchiha indicaba que no le creía

-eres un maldito pervertido ya te pareces a kakashi sensei –

\- si hablamos de pervertido tú me superas con creces – el uzumaki iba a protestar pero el uchiha no lo dejo – quizá los demás no se hayan dado cuenta, pero yo no me trago eso de que hyuga llego pura y casta al matrimonio no contigo como novio

\- yo nunca –

\- y no me hagas mencionar lo que vi en tu habitación, eso no era de principiantes aunque nunca creí que le hicieras al masoquismo

\- yo…. Ella….nosotros no… lo del cuarto…. – inútilmente trataba de defenderse ante lo obvio, empezó a sudar frio recordando cómo antes del matrimonio su ¨querido suegro¨ (nótese el sarcasmo) le había dado una charla, aunque más bien fue una amenaza sobre que su hija debía llegar pura al altar, amenaza que llego muy tarde ya que un día antes de su charla hinata ya había dejado de ser virgen

\- me pregunto cómo tomara hiashi el saber que su hija no llego pura al altar – continuaba diciendo el uchiha ante la mirada de horror del rubio

\- sasuke no le digas nada, por favor si se entera me mata o peor – dijo recordando que durante toda su charla él había estado sosteniendo una katana que manejaba de maravilla

\- así que en este lugar ustedes..

\- ¡claro que no dattebayo! - grito el rubio indignado – nunca lo hicimos aquí

-entonces en tu departamento si – continuo burlándose

\- eres un….

-uzamaki sama uchiha sama – una sirvienta interrumpió su plática - por fin los encuentro, la cena está servida

-iremos enseguida – ante la afirmación del uchiha la sirvienta se retiro

El uzumaki miraba suplicante a su mejor amigo

-no diré nada – el oji azul suspiro aliviado –a cambio de

Y sabía que no podía ser tan bueno después de todo era sasuke

-que quieres

EN LA MESA

Definitivamente eso de la incomodidad se estaba volviendo costumbre, ni siquiera en un funeral había tanto silencio, a pesar de que la comida estaba deliciosa se les hacía difícil disfrutarla debido a los recientes acontecimientos

-entendiste dobe

-si si lo tengo claro, maldito extorsionista

Como robots todos voltearon a ver a naruto y sasuke adultos, naruto se sento junto a su esposa y sasuke junto a la sakura adulta a nadie le pareció raro ya que eran los únicos asientos libres

A naruto the last se le sirvió un plato humeante de ramen

-huele delicioso dattebayo – y sin importarle ya la situación empezó a devorar su comida – definitivamente vas a ser la mejor esposa del mundo hina-chan

-cof cof cof

la memoria la memoria AGH

Naruto y neji se atragantaron con la comida

-idiota – murmuraron ambos uchihas

\- naruto kun mi padre dijo que te podías quedar esta noche – le dijo hinata adulta al rubio

-pero en habitaciones separadas – aclaro sakura

-al parecer hoy tendrás que consolarte solo dobe

-cierra la boca teme o si no..

\- o si no que – desafío el azabache mayor – sería una pena que hiashi se enterara que se comieron el pastel antes de la boda

Esta vez hinata se atraganto con la comida

Por su parte los viajeros del tiempo que todavía no tenían la malicia como para entender de lo que hablaban se confundieron ante las palabras del uchiha

-teme tenemos un trato

-el trato puede cambiar

-eres un…

-no empiecen – regaño la peli rosa adulta – son adultos compórtense como tal

-sakura estás hablando con sasuke y naruto eso es imposible – dijo la rubia mayor – aunque nunca creí que hinata no fuera tan santurrona, te la tenías bien escondida he? – el tono pícaro que uso hizo que los recién casados se sonrojasen

-emmm la comida sabe bien no chicos? – las palabras de shikamaru sonaron raras para los gennin, por su parte el naara estaba maldiciendo ser tan listo ya que debido a eso había entendido lo que los adultos decían

-si tienes razón – secundo neji quien también había entendido lo que decían

-hmp - ¨dijo¨ el sasuke de 14 años que igual que sus compañeros empezaba a maldecir el ser tan listo

-UNA HORA MÁS TARDE-

Después de la incómoda charla de los adultos habían terminado la comida en silencio y se encontraban ahora en los pasillos en medio de otra incomoda charla, pero esta vez todos entendían de lo que hablaban

-naruto no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo – la oji jade adulta se frotaba el puente de la nariz para evitar golpear a su amigo – hiashi dijo que en habitaciones separadas

-pero sakura chan

-no exageres dobe

-tu no te metas teme o te juro que te golpeare

-hmp inténtalo – reto altaneramente

-ya basta los dos, no lo diré de nuevo naruto tú te quedas en esta habitación y punto

-pero se supone que hoy

-no entiendo porque te quejas si tu y ella ya han

-maldito extorsionador

-al menos no soy un depravado con tendencias sadommmhh – el rubio le tapo la boca

-tenemos un trato

-emmm y nosotros donde dormiremos – de nuevo shikamaru salio al rescate para evitar seguir oyendo los problemas maritales de los adultos, todos le dieron un mudo agradecimiento

-ah si, yo los llevare a sus cuartos – hinata the last guio a los viajeros del tiempo a sus cuartos

-bueno yo ya me voy ¿vienes ino?

-si, adiós chicos

Las kunoichis dejaron a los ami enemigos solos

-espero que cumplas tu parte del trato o me asegurare de que todo el clan hyuga se entere

-tsk si si lo se pero no se porque me pides ayuda a mi – se quejo el rubio

-porque eres el mas cercano a sakura y el que pasa mas tiempo con ella por las misiones

-pero aun asi, no sería mejor que le pidas ayuda a ino

-no, si ella lo sabe toda la aldea lo sabrá y esto debe ser secreto – dijo con voz que indicaba que para el era muy serio

-porque no solo te le declaras y ya dattebayo – el rubio empezaba a exasperarse por la cabezonería de su amigo – ella todavía te quiere estoy seguro de que

-no – la expresión de sasuke se ensombreció – ella merece algo mejor después de todo lo que le hice pasar

Naruto entendió lo que sasuke le quería decir, al parecer si había cambiado y la mejor muestra de ello era que el trato que habían hecho era que naruto averiguara si sakura todavía sentía algo por sasuke y de ser así que averigüe todo lo que le gusta como sus lugares favoritos, comida favorita y esas cosas, porque el uchiha al parecer quería sentar cabeza con la peli rosa

-entiendo, hare lo que pueda

-haz más que eso – dicho eso desapareció en una nube de humo

El rubio entro al que sería su cuarto esa noche, definitivamente ese no era su día

\- "nada arruinara este día"- al recordar lo que dijo en la mañana soltó una sonrisa irónica – algo si arruino este día

Se recostó en la cama y miro el techo haciendo memoria de todo lo que paso ese dia y lo que podría pasar de ahora en adelante , no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando el techo solo salió de su ensoñación al oir unos golpes en la puerta, al abrir se encontró con su amada esposa

-na naruto kun lo que paso hoy yo… fui muy injusta contigo- la ojiperla jugueteaba con sus dedos como no lo hacia desde hace tiempo

El rubio atrajo a hinata hacia el y le planto un beso que en un principio aturdio a la chica pero luego solo correspondió con la misma pasión con la que el rubio la besaba

Se separaron un segundo por aire y volvieron a besarse, mientras se besaban el rubio metio a hinata al cuarto y la recostó en la cama mientras empezaba a acariciar los muslos de la oji perla

-na naruto kun e espera

-¿Qué sucede?- el rubio se alejó un poco y miro fijamente a la peli azul y pudo notar en sus ojos un brillo de tristeza y ahí se dio cuenta de porque había ido a buscarlo

\- todo estará bien lo prometo – susurro al oído de su amada hinata, se recostó de modo que ella se apoyara en su pecho

-tengo miedo… además ne neji nissan – su voz se quebraba por las lagrimas contenidas – el e esta

-todo estará bien – la apretó mas contra el, por esa noche dejaría su perversión de lado y se dedicaría a consentir a su esposa

-te amo naruto kun

-yo también te amo

-CON LOS GENNIN-

En una habitación se encontraban sasuke, naruto y shikamaru, todo estaba silencioso y no porque estuvieran durmiendo todo lo contrario ninguno podía dormir debido a que estaba cada quien metido en sus propios pensamientos

-este es mi futuro – se repetia el rubio una y otra vez recordando todo lo que vio y oyo en todo el dia, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la escena de la boda o mejor dicho de SU boda

-tu tampoco puedes dormir – el uchiha se sento sobre el futon siendo imitado por naruto

\- acabo de ver mi futura casa, mi futura esposa, vi mi propia boda – se paso una mano por los cabellos en señal de frustración- no es fácil de asimilar

\- en verdad estás de acuerdo con que nos borren la memoria – dijo serio

\- no lo se … todo es muy confuso

-ya duérmanse – se quejo shikamaru – ya veremos mañana

A pesar del tono despreocupado que uso, el también estaba preocupado pero pensarlo ahora no serviría de nada solo conseguirían estar cansados mañana, los amienemigos lo entendieron y aun inmiscuidos en sus pensamientos trataron de dormir

-"¿porque le debo la vida a naruto?"- pensaba el azabache

-"en verdad hinata y yo"

-"que problematico"

Esa seria una larga noche

-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-

Hinata gennin caminada por los pasillos de la mansión hyuga, cuando despertó creyo que todo había sido un sueño, pero al ver bien la habitación y además a sakura e ino se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño, sin hacer ruido había salido a tomar aire la mansión no había cambiado demasiado solo un poco por lo que la hyuga se ubicó rápidamente y se dirigía al jardín que había pertenecido a su madre

De camino al jardín una habitación llamo su atención, la reconocio como la habitación donde estaba el retrato de su tio hizashi pero parecía que había otro retrato

-"no tiene nada de malo que averigüe quien es, después de todo nos borraran la memoria" – con ese pensamiento en mente se asomó a la puerta pero antes de abrirla por completo unas risas que provenían de la cocina llamaron su atención

-pa para na naruto kun – al escuchar eso la pequeña hyuga se sonrojo pero este sonrojo desaparecio cuando otro sonido la alerto – de detente – la voz parecía venir de su contraparte adulta

-"que esta ocurriendo ahí….a acaso la la esta lastimando" – a la pequeña peli azul no se le ocurria otra cosa para justificar lo que oía (que inocente) – "no… no puede ser naruto kun jamas me haría daño"

-no pa ahh pa para – al oir ese gemido lo confundio con uno de dolor después de todo porque otra razón le pediría que pare (uy ni te imaginas)

\- la la esta la lastimando – con el corazón en la boca corrió a la cocina y abrió la puerta para frenar lo que sea que estuviera pasando ahí adentro – deten…. – la gennin se quedo de piedra al ver semejante espectáculo ante sus ojos, su garganta se seco sus ojos se abrieron como platos y un pequeño hilo de sangre salió de su nariz mientras su cara se coloreaba de un rojo intenso

\- ahh aquí no na mmmm naruto kun – la oji perla adulta estaba sentada en el borde de la mesa con naruto adulto acomodado entre sus piernas, el rubio tenia su cabeza en el cuello de su mujer besándolo y mordisqueándolo, una de sus manos abarcaba todo su seno derecho y su mano libre sujetaba las caderas de la peli azul provocando fricción entre las intimidades de ambos

-solo será un rato, además nadie despierta todavía – aun con las neuronas medio fritas por la excitación el rubio logro distinguir por el rabillo del ojo una figura en la puerta - ¿eh? – al voltear totalmente no vio nada

\- sucede algo naruto kun – la oji perla volteo a ver la puerta y la encontró abierta - ¡no cerraste! – dijo entre molesta y alarmada

\- pero yo si… - el rubio estaba confundido creía recordar haber cerrado

Al otro lado estaba hinata gennin que apenas y pudo reaccionar a tiempo para apartarse y esconderse, tenia la boca tapada para evitar dar un grito, se encontraba asustada emocionada, nerviosa

-"naruto kun y yo, naruto kun y yo" – limpio el hilo de sangre de su nariz y en total silencio empezó la retirada – " se será mejor que me vaya"

No había dado ni un paso cuando alguien toco su hombro

-kyaaaaaaaaaaa – grito asustada y a la defensiva – naruto kun – el uzumaki menor estaba frente a ella con una cara de confusión al ver la reacción de la oji perla, a pesar del susto le parecio oir que algo se cayó en la cocina

-¿hinata estas bien? – pregunto preocupado el pequeño rubio, la había visto ahí sonrojada y nerviosa

-etto yo.. yo – empezó a jugar con sus pulgares, al mismo tiempo los adultos se asomaron a la puerta

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto nervioso el rubio mayor - ¿hace cuánto llegaron?

-emm vi a hinata aquí y bueno ella estaba …- al pequeño rubio lo ponía nervioso el estar tan cerca de la contraparte adulta de su compañera - "su ropa siempre fue tan corta" – pensaba al verla con ese short y esa blusa apretada (la ropa de misión en the last)

-yo yo acabo de llegar – aclaro la pequeña hyuga que para nada iba a decir se vio a si misma en semejante situación

-MIENTRAS TANTOEN LA KONOHA DEL PASADO-

Chouji y shino se encontraban en la oficina de la hokage, habían sido llamados porque al parecer sus compañeros habían desaparecido todo el día anterior

-por eso los llamamos – dijo seria la hokage – no saben donde pudieron haber ido el resto de los novatos.. quizá naruto les dijo algo

Shino lo pensó por un momento – naruto nos había dicho algo acerca de un jutsu que nos quería mostrar

-saben a donde fueron

\- mis insectos pueden rastrarlos al ultimo lugar donde estuvieron

-entonces shino y chouji les ordeno que vayan a investigar donde estuvieron por ultima vez, kakashi ira con ustedes

-is

Siguiendo a los insectos de shino, chouji y kakashi llegaron al bosque y encontraron la bodega

-tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo el peli plata al ver la puerta de la bodega abierta

Llegaron al lugar donde los novatos hicieron el jutsu y vieron el pergamino en el suelo extendido

-aquí termina el rastro mis insectos no detectan nada después de aquí – dijo shino preocupado

Kakashi mientras tanto revisaba el jutsu,

-sucede algo kakashi sensei – pregunto chouji al ver al copy ninja con expresión preocupada

-me temo que si – hizo el jutsu de invocación y en una nube de humo apareció pakun – dime pakun puedes oler el rastro de los alumnos de kurenai, asuma y mios

-hmm déjame ver – el perro olisqueo todo el lugar hiendo de un lugar a otro después de un rato se dirigio a los tres shinobis- el rastro desaparece aquí es como si se hubieran esfumado

\- eso no es posible… entonces ino y shikamaru y todos

-tranquilízate chouji – el copy ninja analizaba el pergamino lo extendió en el suelo ante la atenta mirada de los gennin y el perro – jutsu de salto temporal – no sucedió nada

Shino se acerco al pergamino – este es el jutsu que usaron – lo leyó detenidamente – es imposible que haya funcionado

-un jutsu para viajar al futuro – chouji miraba también el jutsu – pero si kakashi sensei no lo logro no es posible que ellos lo hayan logrado

\- de eso no estamos seguros… pakkun sigue buscando nosotros hablaremos con tsunade sama

El camino a la torre hokage fue silencioso, ese ambiente preocupo a los dos gennin, al llegar y mostrarle a la hokage el jutsu esta miro detenidamente a shizune

-diles a los ambu que nos dejen solos – la asistente aun preocupada hizo lo que le ordeno

-tsunade sama ese jutsu no es posible que ellos…

\- mi abuelo me hablo una vez de este jutsu – dijo interrumpiendo al akimichi – dijo que el tio tobirama estaba desarrollando un jutsu para viajar al futuro y ver como iba a ser el futuro de la aldea pero dijo que fue un fracaso

-tsunade sama según se minato sensei también estuvo analizando esta técnica

\- y te dijo algo al respecto

-dijo que para que funcionara se necesitaría una cantidad enorme de chakra

-naruto es un jinjuriki ese no seria problema para el, pero mi tio también tenia grandes reservas de chakra

-tambien me dijo que se necesitaba un tipo de chakra muy extraño

-chakra extraño – interrogo la hokage, los gennin solo escuchaban en silencio

-me conto la historia del rikudo sennin y dijo que solo el y su hermano lograrían hacer la técnica debido a su tipo de chakra

-pero para eso naruto debería ser desendiente del rikudo sennin, si es que existio

-hokage sama- interrumpio chouji – mi padre me conto también esa historia la del rikudo sennin y su hermano y me dijo que los clanes que nacieron de ellos directamente fueron el clan uchiha, senju, uzumaki y hyuga

La información dejo perplejos a los adultos

-no sabia que naruto pertenecia a un clan – dijo shino

-si es el caso entonces es posible que ellos…..

-no nos adelantemos chouji – la hokage miro al exterior – kakashi dirigiras un grupo anbu que empezara a buscar a todos los desaparecidos, informa también a hiashi sobre esto y lleva el pergamino con el para que lo analicen y ustedes dos – señalo a los gennin – nada de lo que se habla aui se lo podrán decir a nadie, si preguntan digan que están en una misión entendido

-hai – respondieron los tres – "espero que no sea cierto lo del jutsu" – pensaba preocupada

-DEVUELTA AL FUTURO-

Mientras tanto en el futuro dentro de la oficina del hokage se encontaban los gennin y los adultos del dia anterior sumado shikamaru y tsunade

-abuela tsunade pensé que no estabas aquí – el adulto esquivo por poco un jarrón que le lanzo la mujer rubia

-que no me digas abuela – la ex hokage recobro la compostura – recibi un mensaje de kakashi, crei que bromeaba pero tuve un mal presentimiento y decidi venir – observo a los gennin – y veo que hize lo correcto

-el pergamino ¿Dónde se encuentra? – interrogo neji

-en la aldea del demonio bajo el cuidado de la sacerdotisa – quizá solo era su imaginación pero los gennin creyeron sentir instinto asesino por parte de hinata adulta

-el pergamino lo tiene shion

-si ella lo tiene, ese no es el problema el problema es que el tiempo que ellos estén aquí es el mismo que el del pasado – al ver la cara de confusión de los rubios decidió explicarlo en términos simples – es decir que si aui pasa una semana en el momento que realicen el jutsu llegaran una semana después de cuando se fueron y aparecerán en el lugar donde hicieron el jutsu

-eso quiere decir que ya paso un dia desde que llegamos aquí – dijo histérico lee

\- ese no es el mayor problema – el uchiha adulto miro a la ex hokage – eso lo arreglaríamos si hubiera un jutsu de borrado de memoria

-por desgracia solo se dé un jutsu lo suficiente mente efectivo

-por desgracia – el uzumaki menor no entendía

Shikamaru adulto dio un largo suspiro – yo les digo – tomo aire – solo existe un sharingan tan poderoso y pertenecía a shisui uchiha

La mención del mismo puso tensos a los adultos

-Eso quiere decir que…. – ino adulta se puso pálida

-que debemos ir al pasado – termino de decir la hinata mayor

 **NOTAS FINALES**

bien llegamos al final del capitulo, quiero primero que nada disculparme por lo del capitulo anterior ya que como subi desde un cyber no vi como quedo al subirlo sino hasta luego de tres o cuatro dias luego vino el carnaval y me llevaron de viaje y ya no pude hacer nada aparte de que el jueves recien llego el internet

y para colmo de males cuando regrese del viaje no encontraba la memori con la historia, pero ya la encontre y pude subir este y el capitulo anterior}

ahora si a responder reviews

 _Akime Maxwell : primero no es una traduccion y segundo perdon porque si el capitulo me habia quedado inentendible pero ya solucione eso y aqui les traigo el capi_

 _Hinata2994 : lo mismo que le dije a la enterior, enserio perdon por eso se que quedo horrible pero ahora si lo pueden leer_

 _Blue-Azul-Acero : si lose lose ya lo mencione al inicio jamas volvere a actualizar desde un cyber, enserio perdon por eso_

 _Blacklady Hyuuga : primero gracias por los consejos me alegra que te guste mi historia si se que el capitulo quedo pesimo pero me estoy todavia acostumbrando a la pagina y por eso cometí el error fatal de actualizar desde un cyber y no revise si tenia seleccion de idioma correcta asi que que do asi_

 _respecto a sasuke realmente nunca me ha gustado el tipico sasuke super frio asi que decidi hacerlo asi en la historia pero voy a ver que hago con el, es que soy novata y todavía se me complican algunas de esas cosas de las personalidades tenme paciencia porfavor_

 _si voy a tomar tu consejo y cambiar esas cosillas de la aclaración de quien esta hablando, gracias por el consejo_

 _OTAKUFire : bueno me alegra que te haya gustado, ahi en este cap estuvo lo que paso con ellos espero cumplir las espectativas_

 _;si ya aclare eso, lamento lo del capitulo innentendible_

 _Kaede : si ya aclare que paso con el cap, lamento que haya sido innentendible pero me voy a asegurar de que no vuelva a suceder y por cieto la historia es completamente mia solo que hubo un problema con la computadora del cyber desde donde subi ese cap._

 _liceht : me disculpo por eso de la narracion ya explique que paso, y bueno aunque no lo creas nunca vi la peli de 50 sombras de grey, no me llamo la atencion pero se la trama y en eso me base un poco pero de ahi nunca he visto la peli. con respecto a sakura a mi nunca me cayo bien en el origen asi que decidi hacerla mas madura en su version adulta... gracias por leer_

 _invitado : bueno realmente solo re subi, el capitulo ya que se hizo asi por un problema de la compu, de todas formas gracias por el consejo y por leer_

 _Namikaze Hyuga Hishina : gracias por leer y me alegra que te guste_

Yandere-chan _: si ya solucione eso (jamas vuelvo a actualizar desde un cyber) pero bueno ahora ya esta entendible, gracias por seguir mi historia y por comentar_

gracias por leer y comentar enserio vuelvo a disculparme por lo del cap anterior pero con lo del viaje y que no tuve internet me vi obligada a actualizar desde un cyber , gran error, pero bueno como recompensa les recomiendo que se pasen por youtube y vean ENCHUFETV un dia sin internet,

y sabran como estuve cuando se me fue el inter

eso es todo por ahora

hasta el proximo cap


	6. Chapter 6

hola gente bonita

si ya se me he tardado, pero se me seco el cerebro ademas de que entre en un estado de depresion al ver que el jueves 23 se acaba el anime de naruto eso me llego al alma

ademas de que estaba viendo un anime genial el cual se los recomiendo se llama koutetsuyu no kabaneri pero bueno les aclaro todo al final

"" - Pensamientos

\- - Dialogos

() - anotaciones mias

 **-hola- charla con bijuu**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de kishimoto

Ahora Sí a Leer (perdón por las faltas de ortografía)

 **CAPITULO 5**

-shion – murmuro hinata adulta con mucho instinto asesino, los gennin se sintieron intimidados y se alejaron un poco

\- asi que debemos ir con shion – el rubio adulto se mostró pensativo ante la mención de la sacerdotisa – no puede enviar a un grupo a buscar el pergamino

-no es seguro – el hokage sabía de sobra el porque hinata no podía ver a shion ni en pintura - si envió a un grupo tardaran 2 días en ir y dos en volver y como sabemos en el pasado el tiempo también está transcurriendo, lo más seguro es que ustedes vayan a la aldea del demonio y hagan allá el jutsu

-pero si hacemos eso apareceríamos en la aldea del demonio del pasado – dijo tenten algo confundida – de todas formas serian 4 días

-después de aparecer en la aldea del demonio iremos por el jutsu de shisui – explico el naara adulto

-eso es imposible – dijo sasuke gennin – en nuestro tiempo shisui ya está muerto – desvió la mirada molesto – itachi lo mato

-shisui se suicidó – replico el uchiha mayor – antes de hacerlo le entrego uno de sus ojos a alguien que buscaremos, por eso de la aldea del demonio iremos por esa técnica y después a la aldea a borrarles la memoria

\- está decidido, sakura naruto, hinata y shikamaru irán al pasado con ellos y asegúrense de que nada afecte nuestro futuro – dijo el hokage con gesto serio – ino busca a sai y vayan con ellos hasta la aldea del demonio – la nombrada asintió estaban a punto de irse - por cierto hinata –la nombrada volteo a ver al copy ninja – no hagas ninguna locura

-eso dependerá de ella – dijo la hyuga mayor con una mueca de molestia

Ahora los viajeros del tiempo estaban aún más confundidos que antes, primero estaba la duda de quién era esa tal shion y por qué hinata al parecer la odiaba y es que bueno era difícil imaginar a hinata odiando a alguien después de todo ella no era el tipo de chica que tenga enemigos

El camino a la mansión hyuga era silencioso, por su parte el uchiha más joven estaba bastante extrañado por la actitud de su contraparte adulta en el momento que dijo lo de shisui

-"debo averiguar que ha pasado en estos años" – pensó mirando a los adultos con cierta molestia – "y también debo saber porque le debo la vida a naruto… acaso ¿se volvió más fuerte que yo?... no eso no es imposible yo soy un uchiha, alguien como yo nunca será superado por alguien como naruto" – dirigió su vista al rubio adulto – "pero aun así ¿Cómo es que el clan hyuga lo acepto?" – pensó recordando que había presenciado la boda del rubio con nadie más que con la heredera hyuga eso era extraño, ya que, el clan hyuga era bastante exigente acerca de a quien aceptaba todo era muy extraño y confuso

Antes de que se dieran cuanta ya habían llegado a la mansión hyuga y como, al parecer, ya era costumbre estaban presenciando una charla que se supone ellos no debían escuchar

-no puedo creer que debemos ir con shion – la oji perla mayor se cruzó de brazos notoriamente molesta

\- tranquilízate hinata – el rubio mayor la tomo de los hombros – solo pediremos el pergamino y nos vamos te aseguro que se mantendrá al margen al saber que estamos casados

-no estoy segura de eso – suspiro resignada – porque de todos los lugares tenían que enviarlo ahí

-hinata….. Acaso no confías en mí – la cara de perrito regañado que puso el rubio hizo que la peli azul menor suspirara como enamorada

-confió en ti naruto kun – le acaricio las mejillas – pero no confió en ella –añadió molesta

-vamos hina chan no estarás celosa – el uzumaki trato de molestarla

-no estoy celosa – se alejó de su esposo algo molesta – o es que no recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que ella estuvo aquí

El rubio desvió la mirada- si lo recuero ¡pero fue ella y tú lo sabes!

-¿Quién es shion? – se atrevió a preguntar lee

-una roba novios

-¡hinata! – regañaron los demás

La peli rosa adulta tomo aire – shion es una sacerdotisa a la que naruto salvo hace un tiempo y bueno ella… como decirlo

-mal entendió las razones de naruto al salvarla – dijo esta vez ino –hace un tiempo vino a la aldea de visita y bueno… - miro a hinata the last – digamos que no le cayó muy bien la idea de que naruto y hinata…. Bueno ya saben

-pero eso ya se solucionó – dijo el rubio adulto

-ella no cree lo mismo – todos los adultos vieron mal a la hyuga – es la verdad… y me odia

-yo creo que el sentimiento es mutuo – dijo shikamaru del pasado – creo que ya debemos prepararnos para irnos mientras más pronto mejor

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, los adultos fueron a preparar sus cosas y acordaron verse en la entrada de la aldea en media hora

Hinata adulta estaba en su habitación alistando su mochila de misión cuando unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron de su labor

-puedo pasar – pregunto naruto adulto al otro lado de la puerta, cuando recibió una respuesta afirmativa se adentró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí, su esposa no lo miraba, estaba muy concentrada en su tarea de guardar kunais, shurikens y demás suministros - ¿Qué sucede hina? – el rubio abrazo a su mujer por la espalda – si es por lo de shion te juro que ni la voy a mirar, estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo

-lo prometes – el puchero que hizo su esposa se le hizo adorable

-lo prometo – susurro a su oído de forma que el acto fuera más íntimo – ahora hina - el rubio acaricio las caderas y cintura de a peli azul – quieres que te demuestre que solo te amo a ti

-na naruto kun aquí no – dijo hinata en un jadeo cuando sintió a su marido besar su cuello

\- pero hina – se pegó más a ella para que lo sintiera – no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos aquí – subió sus manos a los senos de la peli azul y los acaricio ella soltó un gemido de satisfacción

-na Naru baka – hinata se giró para verlo a los ojos – te amo –

Ambos se fundieron en un beso que paso de ser tierno y lleno de amor a apasionado

Mientras esos dos se demostraban su amor (de forma no muy santa), en otro lado de la mansión, más específicamente, donde entrenaban los hyuga, se encontraba el rubio gennin, que al igual que todos sus compañeros estaba hecho un lio con respecto a lo que pasaba

Empezaba a maldecir su suerte y es que una cosa era terminar por error en el futuro, que de por sí ya era mala suerte, sino que además llego al día de su boda, de todos los momentos de su vida tenía que llegar a ese día no es que le molestara saber que en un futuro si tendría a alguien a su lado es solo que todo había sido tan repentino que no sabía cómo actuar al respecto

-hinata y yo – suspiro por décima vez en cinco minutos, todavía no lo creía hinata su tímida compañera a la que el mismo catalogo como rara, tímida y oscura seria su esposa en un futuro

-naruto kun ¿te encuentras bien? – el rubio se tensó al oír esa voz, desde que supieron quién sería el esposo de hinata ellos no se habían quedado solos algo que el rubio había agradecido ya que no tenía ni idea de que decir

\- hi… hinata yo…si solo algo confundido… jeje – se rasco la nuca nervioso

\- ya…ya veo – por su parte la oji perla no estaba mejor que él, solo que a ella no le molestaba el saber que el rubio se casaría con ella –

-un silencio incomodo se formó entre ellos, naruto no sabía que decir y hinata estaba muy nerviosa para decir algo, pero armándose de valor la peli azul se sentó al lado del rubio

\- naruto kun….. que piensas de lo que hemos visto – pregunto con una desconocida seriedad

\- yo….. no te mentiré – dio un largo suspiro antes de hablar – una parte de mi está muy confundido respecto a todo esto, es tan confuso…. Y por otra parte también me alegra saber que encontrare a alguien que me quiera por quien soy… y tu…. Que piensas de…de todo esto

Hinata lo medito un momento – yo…. Yo ta también estoy co confundida… po por todo esto….pe pero me me alegra saber que que alguien tan bu bueno como naruto kun e estará a a mi lado – al terminar de decir eso el rubio volteo a mirarla muy sorprendido, hinata tenía un enorme rubor en el rostro

-en entonces no no te importa si esa persona a tu lado es un tonto cabeza hueca y perdedor

-yo yo nunca te he co considerado u un perdedor… me me pareces u una persona muy va valiente

Por un momento el oji azul recordó las palabras que escucharon de las mujeres que los habían guiado a la boda

¨ella siempre lo amo¨

-"se será cierto que hinata… y si es mentira, pero si lo fuera ella y yo no…" – miro fijamente a la chica a su lado – hinata – su voz sonó más seria de lo normal eso preocupo a la hyuga – cuando recién llegamos a la aldea…. A la de este tiempo oímos hablar a dos mujeres de nuestra…ya sabes….. Ellas dijeron que tu

-"¡lo recuerda!" – pensó alarmada, no ella no estaba lista para decirle respecto a sus sentimientos

-hinata…. Es verdad que tú siempre….

-ey ustedes dos, estamos a punto de irnos – shikamaru adulto llego justo a tiempo para evitar que el rubio preguntara cosas que no debía

-he tan pronto

-mientras más pronto mejor, vengan – aun con la duda rondando su mente el rubio obedeció

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-que fue eso

-sonó como un grito de mujer – dijo el oji azul al oírlo

MINUTOS ANTES

Mientras los gennin hablaban acerca de lo que vieron y sintieron, en la habitación de hinata the last los adultos resolvían sus conflictos de forma no muy inocente

-mmmmm…mmm – gimió hinata

\- eso hina muévete así – susurro el rubio al oído de la mujer

Cualquiera que viera la situación pensaría que ellos eran unos enfermos que necesitaban terapia urgente. la situación estaba asi, hinata estaba sentada sobre la cama hasta ahí todo bien, pero estaba con una mordaza y una venda, bueno hasta ahí aceptable, sino fuera porque tenía las manos amarradas tras la espalda y para poner la cerecita al pastel estaba solo en ropa interior

Mientras que naruto estaba sin camiseta arrodillado frente a ella mientras le susurraba palabras pecaminosas al oído y acariciaba la intimidad de su mujer a través de la tela de la ropa interior y con su otra mano pellizcaba su pezón a través de la tela del bracier

-si asi linda…. Te gusta esto cierto – le susurro mientras metia su mano dentro de su ropa interior para acariciarla directamente

-mmmhhmmm… mmmm - gimio mas alto al sentirlo acariciarla directamente

\- ya no puedo mas… te necesito hina – recostó a la oji perla que obviamente sintió incomodidad al estar recostada sobre sus manos, pero eso quedo olvidado cuando el rubio se coloco entre sus piernas para frotarse contra ella

-mmmm….. hhmm – gimio con necesidad, hasta que – mphhmm – de pronto sintió una presencia acercándose y trato de advertirle al rubio pero en su actual situación eso no era posible – mmphhmm… -

\- asi hina… si muévete – el rubio ya estaba fuera de sus cabales y no se daba cuenta de que hinata se movia para que se levantara, hasta que en un arranque el oji azul le quito la mordaza pero no la dejo hablar sino que la beso con desesperación

\- naruto kun quita…. – sus palabras no llegaron a tiempo la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un sorprendido y anonadado uchiha de 14 años

-pero que de…

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Por segunda vez en menos de dos días la hyuga aun con la venda en los ojos rodo al suelo para que no la viera, pero el rubio tomo lo primero que llego a su mano, lo cual fue un botiquín medico, y se lo aventó al uchiha a la cara

-aghhhh – el uchiha cayo de bruces al ser golpeado por el botiquín directo en la cara, aun en el suelo rememoro lo que acababa de ver – "e ellos que que acabo de de ver" – pensaba perturbado, había ido a avisarles que ya iban a salir pero de camino oyo extraños sonidos que no le dieron buena espina, e ignorando el mal presentimiento que esos sonidos le provocaron abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse con la escena mas perturbadora que había visto en toda su joven vida

\- acaso ningún uchiha sabe tocar una maldita puerta – bramo furioso el adulto al ver que por segunda vez un uchiha arruinaba su momento a solas con su mujer – la próxima vez toca la maldita puerta no es tan difícil – cerro con fuerza la puerta dejando al gennin furioso y confundido

\- "pero que diablos" – pensaba molesto, se levanto y se sobo la cara, espero 10 minutos cuando vio que la puerta se abria y los dos adultos salían, el gennin no los miro a la cara, como podría hacerlo después de lo que vio – shikamaru dijo que nos vamos ahora – susurro lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyeran

Por su parte la peli azul adulta estaba roja, sasuke la había visto en una situación embarazosa por segunda vez, al oji azul esto poco o nada le importaba lo que el estaba era molesto porque no lo habían dejado terminar y por su parte el uchiha solo pensaba que jamas veria a esos dos con los mismos ojos

-EN EL PASADO-

-no los encontramos hokage sama –

-maldicion – bramo furiosa la hokage, había puesto a sus ambus de confianza a buscar a los gennin pero simplemente parecía que se los hubiera tragado la tierra, por otro lado no pudo poner a todos los ninjas que quería en su búsqueda ya que si danzo o los ancianos se enteraban definitivamente algo malo sucedería – sigan buscando

-hai – el ambu desapareció en una nube de humo

\- "donde se metieron"- pensaba preocupada la rubia, unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación – adelante

El líder del clan hyuga acompañado de kakashi, shizune y dos hyugas que se quedaron vigilando la entrada aparecieron

-hiashi, debo suponer que estas al tanto de la situación – miro seriamente a las escoltas del hyuga – y debes saber que esto debe ser alto secreto

\- estos ninjas son de confianza hokage sama – una vez cerrada la puerta el hyuga le extendió el pergamino a la hokage

\- averiguaste algo –

-si, al parecer esta técnica tiene cierta similitud con el jutsu del cuarto el hiraishin y al igual que esa técnica se necesita un marcador

-ya veo, pero a donde fueron

-eso no es seguro, me cuesta creer que funcione para viajar en el tiempo pero es una probabilidad

-se puede revertir

-si, pero necesitaremos la ayuda de otra aldea

-es por la cantidad de chakra – pregunto la hokage – porque si es asi podemos pedir ayuda al jinjuriki de shukaku, el que es amigo de naruto

-en este caso no tsunade sama, el problema no es la cantidad sino el tipo de chakra, un tipo de chakra que solo lo tienen en la aldea del demonio

-la aldea del demonio – la rubia estuvo meditando un momento – no es la aldea donde vive una sacerdotisa que dice poder predecir la muerte

-exacto

-es totalmente seguro que lo revertirá

-no estoy seguro, pero debemos intentarlo, además la ayuda de alguien con experiencia en sellos ayudaría mucho

-shizune manda un mensaje a jiraiya comunícale la situación dile que nos vemos en la aldea del demonio

-hai tsunade sama

\- kakashi trae a kurenai y asuma iremos a la aldea del demonio

-usted ira tsuade sama – pregunto el patriarca hyuga

-haremos un trato con ellos, no creo que nos ayuden a cambio de nada, shizune quedas a cargo

-en ese caso yo debería ir – dijo el hyuga –después de todo mi hija y sobrino están involucrados, además la hokage no puede ir sin una buena escolta

-como sea – la hokage cerro el pergamino – los veo en una hora en la puerta de la aldea, si alguien pregunta haremos un trato con la aldea del demonio para mejorar nuestras relaciones con ellos y averiguar mas acerca de la sacerdotisa entendido

-hai tsunade sama

DEVUELTA AL FUTURO

Todos estaban ya en la puerta de la aldea, los únicos que faltaban eran los recién casados y el uchiha menor

-hasta que llegan porque tardaron tanto yyyyyyyy¿ sasuke que te paso en la cara? – pregunto la peli rosa adulta al verlos llegar y ver la marca de un golpe en la cara del uchiha

\- no queras saberlo – respondió secamente

-¿y ustedes? – interrogo ino adulta a los esposos

-se nos hizo tarde dattebayo jejeje

-como sea vámonos – dijo shikamaru

\- "ese maldito" – pensaba molesto el uchiha menor mientras observaba a los adultos, es mas ahora que se ponía a pensar se daba cuenta de que el rubio nunca se quejaba cuando sakura lo golpeaba es mas parecía que quería ser golpeado – "además es alumno de jiraiya, el sennin de los sapos y según sus palabras un pervertido, será que el.."

Mientras el pequeño uchiha trataba de darle sentido al comportamiento que vio hace unos minutos la mayoría de gennin no le quitaba los ojos de encima al chico palido que había venido con Ino, todos estaban de acuerdo en que se parecía mucho a sasuke

-si vamos a este ritmo llegaremos mañana al medio dia – aviso shikamaru adulto – tomaremos solo un descanso hoy y acamparemos antes de que oscurezca

-hai – respondieron todos

Estuvieron recorriendo el camino en silencio por horas hasta que decidieron descansar para hidratarse, sai estaba apoyado en un árbol leyendo un libro cuando la yamanaka menor se le acerco

-necesitas algo – pregunto el albino despegando sus ojos del libro que leia para mirar fijamente a la pequeña rubia

-y tu quien se supone que eres – pregunto de forma directa y tajante

-yo… soy sai

-no te pregunte tu nombre te pregunte quien eres que haces aquí –

-¿Qué que hago aquí?... cumplo una misión – dijo con simpleza

-ashhhh pero porque estás aquí

-porque el hokage me envió – los adultos no pudieron reprimir una pequeña risa

-eres imposible….. te pregunte que porque te enviaron a ti, porque no a chouji o tenten

-porque estaban de misión y yo estaba libre

\- ¡!te estoy preguntando porque te mandaron aquí si no eres parte de ninguno de los equipos, jamas te he visto!

-soy miembro del equipo de kakashi sempai

Todos lo miraron extrañados

-¿¡que!? eso es imposible no puede haber un equipo con 5 miembros – dijo la peli rosa mas joven

\- no fue un equipo de 5 miembros yo fui a cubrir un espacio vacio

El equipo 7 del pasado miro al equipo 7 del futuro,

-"alguien saldrá del equipo" – pensaron todos

-es suficiente – dijo shikamaru adulto – sai dibuja unas aves de tinta iremos en ella para hacer mas corto el camino

-hai – sai saco su pergamino y dibujo varias aves de tinta

-todos suban – ordeno shikamaru adulto

Aun con dudas obedecieron y recorrieron el camino en las aves hasta el anochecer, cuando acamparon el ambiente era tan silencioso como al inicio del camino, decidieron cuales serian los turnos de guardia y después de comer algo durmieron, cabe recalcar que nadie durmió bien esa noche.

Al dia siguiente recogieron el campamento y continuaron a pie, estuvieron asi por horas, ya habían pasado siquiera 3 horas desde el medio dia cuando ino gennin ya no soporto mas el ambiente

-hasta cuándo van a estar asi, ni siquiera naruto ha dicho algo y eso es raro – silencio - ¡ey contéstenme no me dejen hablando sola!

-estamos cerca- dijo sasuke adulto – veo la entrada y al parecer ay alguien ahí

-¡no me ignoren! – grito molesta la rubia

-sasuke dime que en la entrada no está quien yo creo dattebayo

Caminaron lentamente hacia la entrada

-¡NARUTO, NARUTO! – grito una mujer rubia con voz chillona

-déjame adivinar ella es shion – se burló el naara menor – al parecer no tienes mucha suerte

-callate shikamaru

Cuando estuvieron ya en la entrada la mujer rubia se acerco al rubio con una enorme sonrisa que se fue borrando poco a poco al ver que a lado del rubio estaba hinata

-hinata sama – dijo secamente y con ira shion

-shion sama – respondió la peli azul de la misma manera,

-"si las miradas mataran" – pensó el rubio – etto un placer verla shion sama

-naruto que alegría verte – la rubia le dirigió una enorme sonrisa al rubio ignorando a todos los presentes – pensé que te habías olvidado de mi mira que no venir a visitarme, y deja las formalidades trátame con confianza – dijo con fingida molestia

-es que he estado ocupado, y sería una falta de respeto de mi parte tratarla con tanta confianza – respondió algo nervioso dando un paso atrás

-o vamos naruto no seas asi – se acercó mas a el – al menos salúdame no – la sacerdotisa iba a abrazarlo pero el oji azul le extendió la mano y a regañadientes acepto

-no quisiera interrumpir – dijo sakura adulta. Aunque interrumpir era exactamente lo que quería – pero tenemos un asunto aquí – la peli rosa señalo a los viajeros del tiempo

-ya veo….. asi que lo del mensaje era cierto – se acercó a ellos hasta que vio a la versión menor del oji azul y se acercó a el, el rubio por su parte se apartó un poco esa mujer le daba miedo – pero si es naruto te vez adorable de niño – le agarro los cachetes y el resto tuvo que aguantarse la risa

-"y esa quien se cree que es" – pensó molesta la peli azul menor a la que no le hacia una pizca de gracia la situación – creo que incomoda a naruto kun shion sama – dijo con voz algo fría y molesta

Shion soltó al rubio y miro despectivamente a la menor

-vaya no te parece irónico que naruto este con una chica que se parece tanto a mi – dijo con altanería

-¡¿ehh?! – el rubio menor las miro a ambas y si se parecían – pero si eres tu la que se parece a hinata – respondió con inocencia el menor el comentario enfureció a la mujer

-claro que no ella es la que se parece a mi… no es cierto – miro al naruto adulto

-bueeeno realmente yo conozco a hinata desde la academia jejeje…. Es más la primera vez que te vi te compare con hinata porque te parecías a ella - dijo nervioso

-shion sama podría darnos el pergamino… solo necesitamos eso – interrumpió el naara un poco harto de la situación

\- porque tanta prisa… quédense esta noche

-no tenemos tiempo

-insisto, para mañana les tendré el pergamino listo yyy – de pronto un pequeño brillo la hizo distraerse, al ver de dónde provenía ese brillo su cara se tornó en una mueca de ira pura

-"eso le enseñara cuál es su lugar" – la peli azul había puesto su anillo de compromiso en ángulo con la luz para que el brillo de este le de directamente en la cara a shion, y cuando lo vio hinata puso cara de inocencia

-¿sucede algo shion sama? – pregunto con fingida inocencia la peli azul

-no… para nada – su vista se dirigió a la mano del rubio donde un anillo de compromiso también brillaba – naruto… porque llevas esto no te molesta – la rubia señalo el anillo

-eh….. Porque habría de molestarme

-pues porque tu no estas atado a nadie ¿cierto? O es que acaso estas comprometido

-eh… nada de so – la rubia suspiro aliviada – estoy casado – eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría

-ca…ca….. Casado…y con… con quien

-no es obvio con hinata – ambas peli azules le sonrieron con enfermiza inocencia

-sobre su consideración de quedarnos – dijo la yamanaka adulta – yo creo que podríamos

-no… ahora que lo pienso ustedes deben tener prisa, en una hora el pergamino estará listo…. Por favor pónganse cómodos mientras tanto – y asi dio media vuelta y se fue hecha una furia

-hinata ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó el adulto

-yoooo …. Nada – dijo con inocencia y carita de niña buena

Luego de una hora shion les entrego el pergamino mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a la hyuga

-naruto sabes que si necesitas lo que sea puedes venir aquí – miro a ambas hyugas – incluso si te arrepientes de alguna decisión

-no te preocupes shion, nunca me arrepiento de las decisiones que tomo – dijo con seriedad

Una vez con el pergamino en sus manos se dirigieron al bosque hasta encontrar un espacio amplio donde se disponían a realizar el jutsu, después de revisarlo un rato lo colocaron en el suelo.

-y bien…. Puedes hacerlo o no – el inuzuka miraba impaciente al adulto

\- si puedo hacerlo, al parecer funciona de forma parecida al hiraishin es decir se necesitan dos marcadores pero en vez de lugar deben ser de tiempo

-y eso quiere decir que … - dijo esta vez ten ten

-que iremos al tiempo en donde este el otro pergamino pero no al lugar exacto y al parecer no podemos llevarnos el pergamino con nosotros

-¿y cómo regresaremos?

\- usaremos el pergamino de su tiempo sakura chan

-luego de esto lleven el pergamino a la aldea – miro a ino y a sai – bien sasuke hinata toque mi hombro – el rubio se cubrió del manto de kurama

-pe… pero que – el pequeño oji azul quedo de piedra ante ese despliegue de poder

-no crees que es mucha energía

\- no sasuke, viajar al pasado requiere más energía porque estas yendo contra el tiempo

-en ese caso – hinata se cubrió de un chakra morado

-hmp- el uchiha activo su rinnegan y la primera etapa del Susano

-sujétense

Aun anonadados los gennin obedecieron en verdad el poder que emanaban era increíble

-aquí vamos- hizo las posiciones de manos – JUTSU DE SALTO TEMPORAL

-EN EL PASADO-

Un ninja de cabello blanco caminaba hacia la aldea del demonio

-maldición ahora podría seguir con mi investigación – se quejó el sennin, pero luego recordó el mensaje de la desaparición de naruto – "jutsu de viaje en el tiempo" ja que tontería de seguro es solo una de sus bromas

De pronto una luz brillante se abrió sobre el y solo sintió el peso de algo caerle encima

-maldición naruto - se quejó una tenten en el suelo – eso dolió

-quítense de encima – el oji azul mayor estaba siendo aplastado por casi todos

-oigan seguros de que funciono yo lo veo todo igual – dijo la oji jade menor poniéndose de pie

-qu….quienes son ustedes – al oir esa vos todos se levantaron enseguida, y un adolorido jiraiya se limpió las ropas

-ero sennin – murmuraron ambos rubios uno de ellos con confusión y el otro con tristeza

-eh… ¿naruto? –el sennin levanto la cabeza ´para ver directamente a la cara al rubio del futuro

-na…naruto esto es – observo a todos los recién llegados

-pa….padrino – murmuro el rubio

 **NOTAS FINALES**

 **bien hemos llegado el final del capitulo**

 **primero debo decir que me desanime un poco al no recibir muchos reviews y luego anunciaron el final del anime de naruto y mi estado de animo se fue al piso**

 **segundo gracias a los que si comentaron y a los que me agregaron en sus favoritos eso si me animo mucho para escribir este capitulo**

 **y por ultimo me preguntaba si les gustaría que subiera otra historia aparte de esta, si ya se ni siquiera actualizo esta con frecuencia y ya quiero escribir otra pero bueno asi es la imaginación te lanza ideas asi que díganme si quieren o no y en caso de que si tengo 2 opciones a hitorias una es de vampiros y la otra es la re escritura del anime, cabe recalcar que ambas son del mundo de naruto**

 **ahora si los reviews**

OTAKUFire gracis por comentar, jejeje si fue raro poner esa escena de hinata celosa pero aqui hubo mas espero no haberte desepcionado, lamento haber tardado en actualizar

Blue-Azul-Acero aqui esta la conti, perdon por tardar, sii fue raro ponerlo de extorsionador pero generalmente siempre lo muestran super frio asi que dije porque no cambiar me alegra que te haya gustado

Chr1st14n me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia y espero cumplir con tus expectativas y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar

gracias por sus reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo en verdad

díganme que no fui la única que lloro al saber que el anime de naruto se acaba el 23

 **como siempre dejenme reviews si les gusto y con ustedes sera**

 **hasta el proximo cap**


	7. Chapter 7

hola gente hermosa

si ya so me he tardado mucho

mi hermano se quedo sin celu y ha estado solo en la compu y no he podido usarla, pero bueno aqui esta el capitulo y ya saben las aclaraciones al final

"" - Pensamientos

\- - Dialogos

() - anotaciones mias

 **-hola- charla con bijuu**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de kishimoto

Ahora Sí a Leer (perdón por las faltas de ortografía)

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **CAPITULO 6**

Naruto uzumaki nunca había sido la persona más cuidadosa en cuanto a hablar se refería, ya que la mayoría del tiempo solía decir cosas que no debía, esa mala manía se había reducido considerablemente con el pasar de los años pero todavía existían ocasiones en las cuales soltaba alguna imprudencia.

Un ejemplo claro de eso era este preciso momento donde el rubio mayor le había dicho "padrino" a su ex sensei, pero debían comprenderlo había pasado mucho tiempo desde su muerte y cuando dijeron que volverían al pasado el re encontrarse con él era una posibilidad que había asumido pero no espero que la primera persona que viera seria precisamente el.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – a pesar de la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a los adultos, que in negablemente tenían un parecido a los gennin, el sennin se mostró serio

-ero sennin no creerás todo lo que paso – el rubio más joven se acercó a su sensei – utilizamos un jutsu extraño y llegamos al futuro puedes creerlo ¡al futuro! – grito emocionado

El peli blanco observo seriamente a su alumno y luego a los adultos, se acercó al que identifico como el naruto del futuro

-asi que tú eres naruto – el rubio no sabía cómo reaccionar – tú me dijiste padrino….. Eso quiere decir que lo sabes ¿no?

-si, ero sennin – murmuro con nostalgia que el peli blanco interpreto de forma errónea

-naruto no te dije lo de tus padres porque…

-lo entiendo ero sennin – dijo naruto algo aliviado de que su sensei interpretara su nostalgia al recuerdo de sus padres

-un momento ¿Cómo que mis padres? – el rubio mas joven los había oído – acaso tu sabias quienes eran ero sennin – miro al peli blanco – porque nunca me… me dijeron

-no estábamos listos – dijo el rubio mayor mirando a su contraparte mas joven – papa y mama nos amaban – dijo sabiendo cual eran los pensamientos del mas joven

-un minuto…. Que hacen ustedes aquí – dijo el peli blanco confundido – si lograron traerlos de regreso porque vinieron

-vieron cosas que no debían y necesitamos un jutsu para borrarles la memoria – dijo el uchiha adulto

-ya veo – se puso a meditar un poco – entonces le dire a tsunade que ya no los busque

-un minuto ¡¿la vieja nos esta buscando?!

-si me dijo algo sobre un jutsu de viaje en el tiempo y que me reuniera con ella en la aldea del demonio, dijo que hay una sacerdotisa que podría revertir el jutsu

-la aldea del demonio de nuevo – bufo molesta la oji perla mas joven sorprendiendo a todos – debemos ir con esa otra vez

-hi…hinata sama se encuentra bien – pregunto neji

-si porque lo preguntas neji nissan

-por nada

-un momento – tenten interrumpió – si nosotros estamos aquí y ellos van a revertir el jutsu ¿Qué pasara con ellos a quien traerán?

-no lo se – dijo sakura adulta – hay que detenerlos, es probable que todavía no lleguen a la aldea

-y como demonios sabremos por donde vinieron – dijo kiba

-yo los ayudare en eso – el sennin invoco a un sapo pequeño – quiero que le des un mensaje a tsunade….. dile que nos reuniremos en otro lugar que ya encontré a los chicos – después de darle las indicaciones el sapo desaparecio en una cortina de humo – solucionado

-muchas gracias jiraiya san – hinata adulta hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento

El sennin miro detenidamente a la mujer frente a el, cara bonita pelo lacio y largo, inocencia innata y buenas curvas

-siempre es un placer ayudar a bellas señoritas – el sennin se acerco y beso la mano de hinata – me presento soy jiraiya el sennin de los sapos y…

-ella ya sabe quien eres – el rubio mayor tiro de la oreja del peli blanco alejándolo de su esposa

-no seas aguafiestas naruto y dime quienes son las bellas señoritas que trajiste contigo – nuevamente se acerco pero esta vez a sakura

-aléjese anciano – sakura se escondio tras el uchiha que no hizo nada para apartarla

-a quien le llamas anciano – musito ofendido el sennin - ¡ yo soy el gran jiraiya el….

-el viejo pervetido que espia a las mujeres en las aguas termales – dijo esta vez el rubio mas joven, al sennin lo cubrió un aura depresiva – no exageres ero sennin mejor vamos donde la vieja y aléjate de ellas viejo cochino – aunque nunca lo admitiría le molesto la forma en que su sensei miraba a quien seria su futura esposa – "un minuto cuando fue que acepte que hinata….en que diablos pienso"

\- como sea vámonos – el sennin empezó a guiar a todos, después de media hora de silencio sasuke adulo rompió el silencio

-jiraiya tengo entendido que tienes una red de espionaje bastante eficaz –

La mención del mismo hizo ponerse serio al sennin – si asi es

-¿Qué sabe sobre akatsuki?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – pregunto el peli blanco desconfiado, ya que conocía que la versión mas joven de este tenia ciertos asuntos pendientes con cierto uchiha que pertenecia a akatsuki

\- el jutsu que buscamos lo tiene uno de ellos – aclaro el uchiha – necesitamos saber su ubicación

-debes saber que akatsuki es una organización llena de ninjas de elite

-lo sabemos– dijo naruto adulto – no se preocupe ero sennin, podremos con ellos

\- no estoy seguro de que lo entiendan realmente –

-estamos al tanto de ellos, los hemos enfrentado antes – dijo sakura adulta sorprendiendo al peli blanco

-no se preocupe jiraiya san, todo estará bien – dijo esta vez la oji perla adulta

-a quien buscan realmente

-seria mejor hablar de esto en privado -

-esta bien de todas formas ya estamos cerca….

Habían llegado a una pequeña aldea y el sennin los guio hacia una posada con aguas termales donde pidieron 6 habitaciones quedando distribuidas de la siguiente manera: shikamaru, naruto y sasuke en un cuarto, neji, rock lee y kiba en otro, hinata sakura e ino gennin en una habitación, sakura y hinata adultas en otra sasuke y naruto adultos en una y el sennin en su propio cuarto

-bien ya esta todo listo y según veo tsunade no llegara hasta mañana ya que de todas formas ira a hacer el trato con la aldea del demonio – leyó el sennin un pergamino que le había traido un perro de kakashi

-entonces no debemos ir con shion…. Que alivio – todos miraron raro a la hyuga menor - ¿que?

-nada – respondieron todos

\- la abuela tsunade no vendrá directamente dattebayo – pregunto el rubio mas joven

-no, seria muy raro haber salido a hacer un trato con una aldea y no realizarlo – aclaro la versión mayor de este

-ya lo dijo naruto…. Bien descansen por hoy el lugar tiene aguas termales asi que si les interesa señoritas – se acerco a las dos jóvenes – hay aguas termales mixtas también y…

PPUUUUMMMMM

-¡te lo advertí ero sennin! – el rubio mayor le había dado un golpe en la cabeza a su ex sensei mandándolo contra una pared

-si.. si que has mejorado tus golpes na..naruto – dijo el peli blanco con un enorme chichón en su cabeza

Cuando todos se acomodaron en sus habitaciones, luego de comer algo, los viajeros del futuro y el sennin de los sapos se acomodaron en una de la habitación del mismo

Todos se miraban seriamente entre si ya que al sennin le costaba un poco asimilar lo que acababa de oir

-asi que Itachi – dijo después de un rato en silencio, se acomodo en su lugar y miro seriamente a los adultos – si piensan quitarle el jutsu a itachi deben saber que no es un hueso fácil de roer y mas aun si el esta aquí – miro al uchiha

-nos dara el jutsu se lo aseguro – aclaro el azabache

-pense que querias vengarte de tu hermano, el elimino a tu clan después de todo

-nada es como parece jiraiya san – dijo el azabache algo molesto de que vieran a su hermano como un criminal

-no comprendo

-no hace falta – intervino naruto – todo saldrá bien ero sennin se lo aseguro, ya hemos lidiado con esto dattebayo

-si tu lo dices – suspiro profundamente – según se, akatsuki esta trabajando como mercenarios siendo contratados por varias aldeas, mi ultimo informe acerca de itachi es que estaba rondando las fronteras del país del fuego

-lo mas probable es que este solo – dijo sakura – el no iria por esos lugares con akatsuki debe estar buscando algo

-o a alguien – dijo sasuke recordando que su hermano se había aliado a óbito

-los llevare hasta ese lugar, después de que tsunade se lleve a todos a la aldea – analizo el sennin refiriéndose a los gennin

-eso es todo entonces… -el rubio se estiro - estoy agotado

-nunca cambiaras naruto jajaja – rio el sennin y miro a detalle a su alumno en verdad había madurado la cara de felicidad del sennin paso de alegría a una llena de sorpresa al ver el pequeño reflejo de luz en la mano derecha del rubio, lo que ahí vio lo dejo pasmado- "asi que si conseguirá a alguien pero esa es….la peli rosa " – la miro y no vio ningún anillo – "hmmm entonces ….. al parecer a naruto le gustan las morenas jajaja" – rio internamente al ver que hinata también llevaba una anillo de compromiso

-bueno estoy agotada asi que ire a la habitación a descansar – anuncio la peli rosa poniéndose de pie – vienes hinata

-ah… si nos vemos naruto kun – le dio un beso en la mejilla

-yo quería un beso aquí – señalo sus labios con un puchero infantil

-jiijijijijijiji quizá luego – dijo con una dulce sonrisa la oji perla antes de salir de la habitación acompañando a sakura, sonrisa que dejo atontado al rubio

-siento que me dara diabetes si veo mas de esto – se burlo el azabache

-asi que te gustan las morenas – dijo el peli blanco divertido – si que hiciste una buena elección naruto, esa chica si que es una preciosura

-no diga esas cosas ero sennin – se quejo el rubio sonrojado

-y eso que no ha visto nada – añadió sasuke

-oye

-asi que ella es tu prometida

-es mi esposa – la respuesta sorprendio al sennin – realmente ellos llegaron el dia de la boda – dijo refiriéndose a los gennin

-ya veo …. Si que es una mujer….

-no digas nada pervertido ero sennin o veras - amenazo

-calma calma solo iba a decir que me alegro por ti – dijo con una sonrisa sincera que hizo que el rubio recordara que en su tiempo su sensei no estaba con el

-si hinata es …maravillosa – dijo con un deje de amargura en su voz

-eso veo – miro fijamente al rubio parecía haber cambiado su semblante a uno mas serio

-dobe ya vámonos - dijo sasuke presintiendo lo que podía pasar

-eh porque

-tenemos un trato que debes cumplir – le recordo el azabache

-ah si… bueno ero sennin nos vemos luego

-en verdad yo también voy de salida…. Debo ir a investigar – dijo con cara pervertida para 5 segundos después estar siendo tomado por el cuello por el rubio que lo miraba con cara de psicópata

-escucheme bien jiraiya sensei – el que haya dicho su nombre alerto mas al sennin – nunca me ha importado que vaya a sus ¨investigaciones¨ pero estoy seguro que hinata debe haber ido a las aguas termales a relajarse asi que mas le vale no acercarse a ese lugar o le aseguro que la paliza que recibió de tsunade parecerá una breve caricia comparado a lo que le pasara si se le ocurre espiar a MI hinata desnuda ¿entendido?

-si esta entendido – dijo el sennin algo,(por no decir muy) aterrado de lo que le dijo su alumno

-entonces no hay problema – lo solto como si nada hubiese sucedido – bien sasuke ahora puedo ayudarte con tus problemas amorosos

-no lo digas en voz alta dobe – regaño el uchiha

Una vez solo el sennin solo pudo pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado y madurado su alumno, al mismo tiempo una sensación de angustia lleno su pecho ya que había visto como su alumno en ocasiones lo miraba con un extraño gesto de añoranza eso le preocupo

-"espero que no sea nada grave" – pensaba preocupado

Mientras tanto en la habitación que sasuke y naruto adultos deberían compartir

-si seras dobe….. no puedes ser mas obvio – regaño el uchiha al rubio que lo miraba con reproche

\- no se a lo que te refieres

-a como le hablaste a jiraiya – la mención del mismo hizo que el rubio bajara la mirada – a eso me refiero…. No puedes ser tan obvio

-estamos en el pasado, sabemos lo que pasara nosotros podríamo …..

-no lo digas – el uchiha apretó los puños – crees que yo no lo he pensado… podría matar a danzo y evitaría que itachi muriera pero….. y si las cosas empeoran después

-se a lo que te refieres sasuke – el oji azul se paso la mano por los cabello en señal de frustración – pero no puedo evitarlo… ¿Qué hubieras hecho si hubiera sido itachi?

-lo mismo que tu estoy seguro – la respuesta sorprendio al rubio – pero debemos ser cuidadosos y lo sabes – el rubio asintió – ahora a lo que vinimos ¿Qué averiguaste respecto a sakura?

-ah eso .. fue fácil a sakura le gustan las cosas dulces y estar al aire libre – recito el rubio – lo mismo que a casi todas las mujeres

-y respecto a lo que quería hacer

-porque no solo le dices lo que sientes y ya

-ya te dije que no, ella merece algo mejor

-ella te aceptara de todas formas teme te preocupas demasiado dattebayo

\- tu sabes porque lo hago ahora dime que planeaste

El rubio solto un bufido de resignación, sasuke podía ser muy listo y fuerte pero cuando se trataba de entender los sentimiento podían competir con sai y eso ya era decir bastante

Mientras tanto el grupo de kunoichis habían decidido ir a las aguas termales de la posada para relajarse y tratar de, al menos por un momento, olvidarse de aquella extraña situación

Las gennin se encontraron con las versiones adultas de sakura y hinata de camino y decidieron ir todas juntas y por primera vez desde que se vieron la situación no era tensa

-asi que…. Esa soy yo – dijo la pequeña pelirosa a la versión adulta de hinata

-si – le respondió con una sonrisa – te has convertido en una gran ninja

-eso ya lo se – solto como si eso fuera obvio – lo que quiero saber es si estoy con sasuke kun o no

\- tener a un hombre no lo es todo sakura san

-eso lo dices porque tu si conseguiste atar a naruto dime ¿Cómo hiciste que se diera cuenta? Porque en serio él es muy lento para eso

-sakura tiene razón… digo mírate – ino señalo a la oji perla mayor – como una mujer a si esta con el tonto de naruto

-¡ya basta! – grito sakura adulta molesta de oírse a si misma insultar al rubio- ok si naruto a veces es lento para esas cosas pero es porque no tenia a nadie que estuviera con el y le enseñara lo que eran los sentimientos

-y tu porque defiendes tanto a naruto – ino puso cara de interrogación – de hinata lo entendería pero tu….. no me digas que tu

-claro que no – aclaro la haruno mayor para alivio de la oji perla menor – el cariño que le tengo a naruto es el de dos hermanos

-naruto es alguien muy valiente y preciado para todos – dijo hinata adulta mirando fijamente a ala haruno más joven - el ha madurado mucho

-nauto madurar… pero si es por favor Hablamos de naruto – soltó con gesto de superioridad la rubia

-yo querer a naruto como un hermano – se miro a si misma – que ha pasado conmigo se supone que yo debía estar con sasuke kun

-he madurado…. Y no pienso seguir tras un hombre rogando las migajas que me de – la haruno mayor salio del agua – te veo luego hinata

Una vez que la peli rosa mayor salió hinata adulta dio un suspiro de decepción

-que me paso – volvió a decir la peli rosa

-ya te lo dijo – la oji perla mas joven que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio intervino – ha madurado y ha decidido darse un lugar

Tal comentario dejo sorprendidas a la kunoichis

-entonces sasuke kun y yo no….

-¡QUIERES DEJAR DE HABLAR EN EL! – tenten ya estaba harta de oírla suspirar por el azabache, bueno el chico era apuesto pero no era el único hombre en la tierra – ya estoy harta de oírte a ti y a ino sasuke kun sasuke kun, es lo único que sabes decir alguna vez en tu vida vas a hacer algo por ti y no para sorprender o llamar la atención de sasuke

-yo.. yo…. Ustedes no lo entienden – bramando de ira la peli rosa menor salió de ahí

Nuevamente el ambiente tenso lleno el lugar

-no te preocupes tenten san – dijo hinata adulta al ver que la castaña se deprimía – necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera

-y ahora que lo pienso como fue que naruto y tu…. Bueno están juntos – la mención del tema hizo que la oji perla mas joven se hundiera en el agua hasta la nariz

Ese tema hacia que a la peli azul se le subieran los colores al rostro y mas aun cuando recordaba lo que vio que hacían o harían naruto y ella en el futuro de solo recordarlo sentía que se desmayaría

-bueno eso… no es algo que les pueda decir – dijo la oji perla mayor con un sonrojo en su rostro

-na naruto kun si …si nos quiere – el tono de voz que uso hizo entender a la adulta que lo que le preocupaba era que el rubio la haya visto solo para sacarse a sakura del corazón cosa que en su momento a ella también le preocupo

-alcanzamos a naruto kun – esa simple frase y el tono que uso logro que la gennin se sintiera aliviada y feliz

Mientras tanto en las aguas termales de los hombres una charla igual de amena se llevaba a cabo

-idiota yo no hare eso – se escuchó una voz por el pasillo para que después aparecieran los adultos

-tu me dijiste que pensara en algo y eso hice es eso o porque no solo

-tsk pero porque debe ser asi

-tu me pediste un consejo y yo te lo di tómalo o déjalo dattebayo

Los gennin que ahí se encontraban solo miraron fijamente como los adultos discutían

-esto necesitaba – dijo el rubio mayor metiéndose al agua – ahora mismo podría esta r disfrutando el regalo que me dio shikamaru

-quieres dejar de quejarte dobe… ya retomaras luego tu viaje

-pero

-pero nada ahora cállate

-no me calles teme

-dobe

-teme

-dobe

-teme

-ustedes nunca van a madurar – dijo shikamaru – problemáticos

-y tu nunca dejaras de ser un vago dattebayo – dijo el menor de los rubios

-hmp - ¨dijeron¨ ambos uchiha

-dime naruto kun todavía, tendremos con vida nuestras llamas de la juventud en el futuro – rock lee puso una pose extraña

-no, estas murieron contigo – dijo el uchiha mayor haciendo que el chico de cabeza de tazón se pusiera pálido

-¡TEME DEJA DE DECIR MENTIRAS! Tranquilo lee tú y gai sensei siguen con sus emmm llamas de la juventud – aclaro el rubio haciendo que rock lee suspirara con alivio

-yo diría que empeoraron

-no creía que pudiera empeorar – dijo neji imaginándose una forma peor de ver las llamas de la juventud de su compañero y sensei

-te compadezco neji – secundo kiba como quien le da el pésame a un amigo

-asi que…. Que pasó con nosotros – le dijo el azabache más joven a su versión adulta

-si hablas de itachi ten por seguro que no te diré nada respecto a eso

El más joven solo frunció el ceño ante la negativa de, irónicamente, de sí mismo

Por su parte ambos rubios estaban platicando de tonterías hasta que el tema tabú para el rubio mayor salió a flote

-entonces…. Hinata y yo es decir – se rasco la nuca nervioso buscando una manera de decirlo – como fue que… olvidamos a sakura chan es decir se supone que nosotros..

El mayor soltó un suspiro de frustración, sabía que ese momento llegaría

-lo que sentía por sakura chan es ahora solo un cariño de hermanos – aclaro el rubio – y bueno respecto a hinata…. Las cosas solo pasaron – dijo tratando de dar una explicación no iba a decir que ella lo había amado siempre

- **no le vas a decir que se te confeso y que tardaste varios años en contestarle –** le dijo internamente el kyubi

-"cállate saco de pulgas" – era obvio que omitiría ese detalle

- **vamos se notaba a kilómetros que ella iba tras tus huesos mocoso**

 **-"** eso no es cierto" – se defendió el rubio – "¿enserio era tan obvio?"

- **como que el cielo es azul mocoso –** tal comentario hizo que un aura de depresión cubriera al rubio

-entonces….hinata ella…. Si …. Si nos quiere – el rubio más joven dijo esto para que solo su versión adulta lo escuchara

-si – la respuesta del mayor fue inmediata y sin duda alguna, el rubio no se molestaría en negar el cariño que sentía hacia la oji perla porque de todas formas ellos ya habían visto la boda y de seguro oyeron como le declaraba su amor a su ahora esposa.

La respuesta pareció dejar tranquilo al rubio mas joven que aunque le aliviaba saber que ella lo quería todavía había la duda de cuando sucedería eso

-"hinata y yo…. Ella ella me amara" – el oji azul todavía tenía muchas dudas pero por el momento saber que conseguiría su felicidad a lado de una mujer que lo amaría le bastaba, por ahora

Después de un relajante baño (o al menos para la mayoría) el ambiente había dejado de estar tan tenso y durante la cena todos pudieron tener una comida agradable acompañada de una conversación bastante trivial, omitiendo obviamente cierto detalles

Todos parecían más tranquilos excepto por un par de peli rosas ya que mientras una se torturaba con el pensamiento de que quizá nunca estaría a lado de quien consideraba el amor de su vida, la otra no dejaba de pensar y auto criticarse sobre el comportamiento y actitud que tuvo en su juventud hacia sus compañeros de equipo

El semblante serio de la peli rosa adulta no pasó desapercibido para el azabache mayor que no había dejado de mirarla (disimuladamente obviamente) durante toda la comida, y cuando la peli rosa dijo estar cansada y querer irse tuvo el impulso de ir tras ella pero como iba en contra de su orgullo no lo quiso hacer

-ey teme – le susurro el mayor de los rubios

-que quieres

-no tenías que ver algunos detalles del jutsu con sakura – dijo para tratar de disimular el que quería que siguiera a la oji jade

-no, eso podemos hacerlo mañana – dijo sin entender las palabras de su amigo

Hinata adulta solo negó al ver el intento de su esposo por unir a ese para así que decidió intervenir

-uchiha san, sakura san dijo que le gustaría que viera los pergaminos que encontramos respecto al jutsu, ella consideraba que era importante

-entonces porque no me lo dijo – hinata y naruto tuvieron ganas de darse de topes contra la mesa

-qui…quizá se sele olvido – dijo la oji perla con una sonrisa forzada – debería ir y revisarlo CON ella

El uchiha no lo comprendió por un momento pero al ver la cara de sus compañeros se sintió estúpido al no haber comprendido el mensaje y enseguida se levanto

-está bien….. Después de todo siempre fue algo despistada – y dicho esto salió ignorando las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros de su tiempo que querían matarlo por haber dicho tal cosa

Los gennin simplemente miraron confundidos

Fuera de allí en un balcón estaba sakura meditando, se había sentido estúpida al ver la actitud tan patética de si misma a esa edad

-en verdad si era una molestia – le dijo a la nada

-si lo eras – sakura respingo al oir esa voz, el uchiha se colocó a su lado

-lo se… para ti siempre he sido una molestia

-dije que lo eras, no que lo siguieras siendo – la respuesta del uchiha la dejo desubicada – te has vuelto muy fuerte y…y – dentro de si el uchiha maldecía a su amigo "hazle cumplidos" le había dicho pero él no sabía cómo hacer eso

-¿y? – interrogo la peli rosa

Al ver que el uchiha se había quedado callado

-te te has vuelto mu muy valiente y.. bo.. bonita

-bo..Bonita – por un momento creyó haber visto un sonrojo en el rostro del uchiha pero este desvió el rostro – jijijijiji eres adorable – le dijo aunque ella también se había sonrojado

-a…. adorable yo no soy….- el uchiha se quedó tieso en su lugar al sentir los labios de la peli rosa posarse en su mejilla

-gracias – le susurró al oído para luego irse

El azabache simplemente se quedó ahí parado viendo como ella se hiba y se quedo ahí un rato más antes de sentir como su mejor amigo le palmeaba el hombro

-así que ¿Qué paso teme?

-no te interesa dobe – y el uchiha se fue dejando ahí a su amigo, antes muerto que decirle que sus consejos le habían servido

Lo que él no sabía es que el uzumaki lo había visto todo

 **NOTAS FINALES**

uffffffffffffff quien se lo imaginaria de sasuke

bueno primero que nada debo decirles que no tuve tiempo de escribir por culpa de mi hermano

segundo estuve algo mal debido a que se acabo el anime de naruto, verlo fue una sensacion agridulce ademas el IDIOTA DE SASUKE NO ASISTIO A LA BODA eso hace que mi historia no este bien ubicada en el anime pero como sea

ademas hoy domingo fueron las votaciones de segunda vuelta de mi pais (si, soy ecuatoriana) y recien llegue de so y por fin acabe de escribir el capitulo

ahora a responder reviews

OTAKUFire ; me alegra que te gustara el capi, jajaja pelea de gatas jajaja hubiera sido buena idea poner lo del lodo pero bueno, y si jiraiya sabra que sus enseñanzas si le ayudaron a su pupilo en mas de un sentido.

0Jose0 ; vayas todos los capitulos, me alegra que te gustara y gracias por comentar

licehtk; ok no hay problema por el comentario y bueno espero que mas gente lea GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS, y si siempre odie a shion, bueno aqui ya estuvo el re encuentro de naruto y jiraiya, ay que injusto el no merecia morir, gracias por comentar

x29; en verdad me alegra que te gustara mi historia y en verdad tratare de actualizar seguido pero no tuve como, y no nunca vi ni lei cincuenta sombras de grey es enserio, gracias por el review

Yandere chan; si jiraiya se pondra pervertido con la pobre y no tan inocentre hinata jijiji, y en verdad no me creo que te haya parecido graciosospero gracias por el review

Aimee; bueno nunca me considere alguien buena para escribir humor pero me alegra que te gustara, y ya estoy pensando como sera el encuetro entre hiashi y hinata solo espera un poco, y bueno la historia de vampiros en verdad tambien es la que a mi me da mas ganas de actualizar asi que voy a ver si escribo esa pero no prometo nada ya que ultimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para escrubir, nos leemos luego

NaruHina El último ; ¿?si hablas de shion si se lo merecia, gracias por el review

bueno eso es todo no se oviden si quieren que actualize otra historia aparte de esta hay dos opciones una de vampiros y una re escritura de la historia ambas de naruto

espero que le haya gustado el cap dejenme review si les gusto y cuaquier duda o incongruencia me la hacen saber

con ustedes sera hasta el proximo cap


	8. Chapter 8

hola bellas creaturas de la creación (¿cuantas formas he usado para saludarlos ya?)

se que la mayoría de ustedes querrá matarme por no subir capitulo en 2 semanas, si ya se que me he tardado mucho pero no es culpa (si ya se que siempre digo eso pero es verdad) esta vez se daño la compu y las teclas estaban raras (la mala suerte me persigue) pero bueno a lo que vinieron a leer el capitulo

ya saben las aclaraciones al final

"" - Pensamientos

\- - Dialogos

() - Anotaciones mias

 **-hola- charla con bijuu**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de kishimoto

Ahora Sí a Leer (perdón por las faltas de ortografía)

 **CAPITULO 7**

La quinta hokage era conocida por varias cosas, su fuerza, se destreza en el ninjutsu médico, ser una pésima apostadora y por su puesto por su poca paciencia

Si algo odiaba la hokage era el papeleo y que la sacaran de quicio ya que ella era una de las personas menos pacientes de este mundo y quien agotara su mínima paciencia terminaría estampado contra una pared del golpe que le iba a dar

En esta ocasión la persona que sufriría de su ira sería nada más y nada menos que cierto ninja rubio de nombre naruto uzumaki que sin saberlo acababa de cavar su propia tumba

-ya vera cuando le ponga las manos encima – musitaba la rubia mientras arrugaba el mensaje que jiraiya le había enviado

-disculpe hokage sama pero ¿Qué decía el mensaje? - pregunto el copy ninja, acababan de hacer un trato con la aldea del demonio y ahora estaban en un hotel para discutir lo que decía el mensaje que había recibido la hokage horas atrás

-dice que encontraron a naruto y los demás, pero que aparte de eso con ellos vinieron 4 personas que dicen ser del futuro y ahora les quieren borrar la memoria

-está diciendo que el jutsu funciono – hiashi miro con gesto de duda – jiraiya sama se aseguró de que decían la verdad

-según el solo debes verlos para saber que no mienten – la hokage se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la habitación – quienes vinieron del futuro al parecer son naruto, sasuke, sakura y hinata

-¿mi hija? – el rostro del hyuga formo una mueca de duda – porque vendría ella

-no tengo idea - volvió a mirar el mensaje – pero según jiraiya nos llevaremos una gran sorpresa al verlos

-¿una gran sorpresa? – repitió con una ceja arqueada kurenai

-además de que el jutsu que ellos piensan usar al parecer está en manos de ninjas renegados, y jiraiya piensa acompañarlos a buscar ese jutsu

-¿Qué haremos hokage sama? – pregunto asuma

-esperemos a mañana a encontrarnos con ellos y vigilaremos a esos cuatro

-entendido

-tsunade sama si esos cuatro en verdad vienen del futuro

-entonces estaríamos metidos en un serio problema hiashi, así que espero que esos cuatro no sean quienes dicen ser

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente el grupo conformado por tsunade, hiashi, asuma, kurenai y kakashi había partido a la zona de encuentro que era el hotel donde estaban hospedados los gennin, en la entrada estaba jiraiya esperándolos

-llegaron temprano

-donde están ellos – exigió saber la hokage

-están durmiendo todavía, primero debemos tratar otros asuntos – dijo con gesto serio el peli blanco

-y quienes dicen ser del futuro ¿Dónde se encuentran? – pregunto el oji perla

-están arriba, síganme – y así fueron guiados por el sennin a los pisos de arriba – no estén a la defensiva ya me asegure de que la zona sea segura – dijo notando como los jounin estaban atentos a todo lo que pasaba

-quizá la zona sea segura pero…. Y esos cuatro lo son

-tranquila kurenai, son de confianza

-como esta tan seguro jiraiya sama

-ya lo verán

Estaban frente a una de las habitaciones

-estén alerta

-hai, tsunade sama – estaban a punto de abrir cuando un sonido similar a un gemido los paro en seco

-dios hina….eres fantástica – oyeron que decía una voz dentro del cuarto

-quédate quieto naruto kun o no puedo hacerlo

Hiashi abrió sus ojos como plato- mí...mi hija y el uzumaki

-mmmmm que bien se siente, sigue así – volvió a decir naruto adulto

-vaya hinata, donde aprendiste a hacer eso – pregunto una voz que tsunade identifico como la de sakura pero esta voz sonaba más madura – ¿podrías enseñarme?

-sa…sakura – musitaron kakashi y tsunade al mismo tiempo

-le hacía esto a neji nissan después de sus misiones, cuando quieras te enseño sakura san

-con….con neji – musito en voz baja el patriarca hyuga

-se nota que eres buena hyuga, el dobe parece disfrutarlo

-¡sasuke! – identificaron todos

-si…hinata es la mejor… mmm si justo ahí hina

Jiraiya escribía como loco en una libreta mientras todos estaban con ligeros hilos de sangre saliendo de sus narices mientras seguían oyendo

-sasuke kun si quieres puedo hacerte uno yo también, para practicar

-"¡SAKURA!" – pensó alarmado su sensei

-hmp –

-no esto no se quedara así – bramo el hyuga para abrir la puerta – MALDITO UZUMAKI TE VOY A…. ¿eh?

-padre – murmuro hinata- que haces aquí – le pregunto hinata poniéndose de pie de la silla donde estaba sentada dándole un masaje en la espalda al uzumaki que estaba recostado boca abajo en la cama, sin camiseta

-hinata que estas haci….en…do – kurenai entro también y se quedó viendo la situación, barrio la habitación con la mirada encontrándose con sakura y sasuke sentados en un sillón totalmente vestidos y se sonrojo al saber que había mal interpretado todo

-kurenai sensei – hinata se acercó a la peli negra mientras el rubio se ponía la camiseta

-así que…le estabas dando un ¿masaje? a naruto – pregunto cuidadosamente el peli plata

-eh… si a veces le daba uno a neji nissan cuando estaba muy estresado

-a neji… - el patriarca hyuga recobro la compostura mientras se regañaba mentalmente par haber entrado gritando

-solo era un masaje…que decepción…auch – dijo el peli blanco Para luego ser golpeado por tsunade

Los viajeros del futuro miraron con confusión hasta que unieron puntos y lo entendieron todo

-pervertidos – dijo naruto ya con su chaqueta puesta

Los recién llegados desviaron la mirada haciéndose a los desentendidos, después de aquella embarazosa confusión, se acomodaron alrededor de una mesita de té, por su parte los del pasado se dedicaron a observar atentamente todos los movimientos de los 4 del futuro sorprendiéndose al ver cuánto habían cambiado

Pero sin duda el más sorprendido fue hiashi, quien veía como su hija se había convertido en toda una mujer de la cual no había rastros de esa niña miedosa y débil, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era ver que aquella joya en el dedo de su hija, la mente del hyuga empezó a trabajar y la única conclusión a la que llegaba su mente era que el consejo había decidido un matrimonio arreglado de su hija

-"hinata…. Se parece tanto a su madre….pero ¿y ese anillo?... Quizá un matrimonio arreglado pero si fuera así ella me odiaría…..pero ella se ve feliz eso quiere decir que quizá adopto la actitud de una hyuga, y acepto un matrimonio arreglado pero ¿con quién?" – el hyuga fue sacado de sus cavilaciones cuando el uchiha empezó a hablar

\- entonces… ¿Quién está al tanto de la desaparición de ellos? – dijo refiriéndose a los gennin

\- solo los presentes, además de shino y chouji y unos ambus de confianza

-danzo o el consejo están al tanto de esto tsunade sama – pregunto la peli rosa

-no, ninguno de ellos lo sabe – aclaro para alivio del equipo del futuro – ellos creen que los envié a alguna misión y que mi salida fue para mejorar relaciones con la aldea del demonio, así que no hay peligro por ese lado

\- ¿Cuáles son sus planes aquí? – pregunto el patriarca hyuga de forma fría, mirando fijamente a su hija

\- iremos en busca de quien posee el jutsu y después iremos a la aldea, pero necesitamos que se los lleve a ellos ya que quien posee el jutsu es alguien…. Alguien que puede provocar problemas – dijo con desconocida seriedad el rubio

\- ya veo – kakashi miraba a todos sus alumnos, ahora entendía lo del mensaje de jiraiya – si no es imprudente me gustaría saber ¿Quién posee esa técnica? – pregunto ya teniendo sus sospechosos entre los cuales figuraba orochimaru e itachi

\- itachi uchiha –

\- ese traidor – musito kurenai con ira – es peligroso que vayan solo ustedes, permítannos acompañarlos

-no – declaro serio el uchiha – podremos con esto, ustedes solo llévense al resto nosotros trataremos con mi hermano

-¿tu hermano? – Preguntó extrañada la rubia – pensé que lo odiabas, porque ahora lo tratas de tu hermano cuando el tú de este tiempo lo trata de traidor y asesino

-eso es algo que no les incumbe a ustedes

\- si tiene que ver con un ex ninja de konoha que puede poner en riesgo la seguridad de la aldea nos incumbe – declaro con voz fría el hyuga, quería hacer enojar al uchiha para ver si conseguía alguna información que pudiera usar – y más si se trata de un traidor

-mi hermano no es…

-¡sasuke! – Interrumpió su mejor amigo, el azabache recobro la compostura – con todo respeto hiashi sama ese es un asunto que solo nos concierne a nosotros, y si quiere obtener información del futuro le recomiendo que se abstenga ya que no conseguirá nada de nuestra parte – las palabras del uzumaki dejaron con la boca abierta a más de uno

\- "maldito uzumaki"- pensó molesto el hyuga al ver que el uzumaki había adivinado sus intenciones – si la información que tienen es con respecto al futuro de la aldea es algo que nos concierne a todos

-confórmese con saber que la aldea estará bien al igual que su clan – declaro mordazmente el rubio

\- si es así entonces no debemos preocuparnos por nada

-pero tsunade sama

-pero nada hiashi, si ellos no quieren revelar información es porque todo estará bien o ¿me equivoco? – dijo esto viendo al rubio

-no se equivoca abuela tsunade – el rubio esquivo un golpe de la rubia

-no me digas abuela mocoso insolente

\- si eso es todo entonces deberíamos alistarnos para irnos – dijo la oji perla ante la atenta mirada de su padre

\- hinata quiero hablar contigo

-si es con respecto al futuro pierdes tu tiempo padre, ya lo dijo naruto kun no diremos nada

El hyuga se mantuvo en silencio y dejo ir a su hija

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Cómo que no podemos ir con ustedes? – declaro molesto el rubio más joven, acababan de enterarse que serían llevados a la aldea

-no discutas naruto, es una orden – dijo la hokage

-pero es injusto abuela… Auch

-no me digas abuela - la rubia le dio un golpe en la cabeza al gennin

-no hagas berrinche mini yo – el rubio adulto miro a su contraparte más joven – cuando los alcancemos te responderé todas las dudas que tengas

-¡¿enserio?! – dijo emocionado

-si

-y después te borrara la memoria – aclaro el uchiha adulto tras el

-eso es injusto

-la vida es así mini dobe – declaro con indiferencia el mayor

-no me digas mini dobe teme – se quejó el rubio menor

-oblígame mini dobe

-teme

-mini dobe

-teme

-ya basta ustedes dos… naruto controla a tu copia más joven y tu sasuke compórtate como adulto – regaño la peli rosa para después ir a hablar con hinata adulta

-teme

-mini dobe

Mientras tanto cerca de ahí la hokage estaba terminando de hablar con shikamaru

-así que eso paso – dijo la rubia meditando lo que acababa de oír

-en resumen si, el jutsu parecía no funcionar hasta que hinata y sasuke tocaron a naruto y al parecer absorbió su chakra

\- que vieron exactamente al llegar al futuro

-estábamos en la bodega, solo que se veía diferente así que salimos para ver que sucedía y una vez en la aldea mmmmmm bueno

-que paso cuando llegaron a la aldea

-no sé si deba decirlo – el naara pareció meditarlo un poco – quizá es mejor que le pregunte a ellos – señalo a las versiones adultas de sus compañeros

-a ellos ¿por qué?

-es complicado de explicar

La hokage arqueo una ceja confundida y miro fijamente al rubio del futuro, lo miro detenidamente de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies cuando lo vio – a…acaso na…naruto se…se

-si… llegamos justo en medio de la ceremonia

\- ¡naruto ven aquí! – grito la hokage llamando la atención de todos, el rubio confuso se acerco

-que le pasa abuela tsunade

\- felicidades naruto… porque no me lo dijiste dime ¿Quién es la afortunada? – la rubia le codeo y lo miro con una sonrisa picara

-no sé de qué habla abuela

-como que no – la mujer levanto la mano de naruto donde estaba su anillo que lo identificaba como un hombre que tenía dueña - y este anillo que tienes ahí, creíste que no me daría cuenta dime ¿Quién es? - El rubio se sonrojo al quedar en evidencia

-a…a…anillo – tartamudeo el patriarca hyuga, miro al uzumaki y luego a su hija varias veces - ¡cómo te atreviste hinata! - bramo molesto el hyuga – sé que no he sido el mejor padre del mundo – dijo esto acercándose a la contraparte adulta de su hija – y que me he portado muy mal contigo pero porque… porque de entre todos los hombres tuvo que ser el ¿por qué hinata porque?

-pa padre etto..y..yo

-ya no haga drama suegro que no es para tanto

-que no es para tanto ¡QUE NO ES PARA TANTO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE MI HIJA MOCOSO INSOLENTE! TEVOY A…

-ya tranquilo hiashi sama… respire - dijo el copy ninja sosteniendo a hiashi con la ayuda de asuma para que este no matara a su alumno

\- veo que ya se enteraron – dijo tranquilamente el uchiha mayor

\- y como no, has visto el anillo de hinata es imposible no verlo , con lo que brilla

\- a ti te gustaría uno así – pregunto no tan disimuladamente el uchiha

-¿eh? ¿A mí? Emmm no lo sé, es decir me gustaría uno que con solo verlo me recuerde porque amo tanto a esa persona, aunque yo no soy de usar joyas así que no creo que me uno así me quede bien

\- yo creo que si… a ti te quedaría bien cualquier cosa que te pongas – la peli rosa se sonrojo al oírlo

\- si…si tú lo dices jejeje – se rasco la nuca nerviosa – "si tú lo dices, en que piensas sakura el hombre que te gusta te está haciendo un cumplido y a ti lo único que se te ocurre es decirle.. si tú lo dices" - se regañó mentalmente

-"si tú lo dices, acaso no le agrado lo que le dije, un minuto desde cuando me importa tanto lo que ella piense, pues desde que es la única que te apoyo a pesar de todo bueno aparte del dobe" - mientras sasuke tenía una pelea consigo mismo en el mundo real

\- hinata te prometo que seré un buen padre de ahora en adelante pero por lo que más quieras, cualquiera menos el, incluso al chico raro de los insectos pero no el – le suplicaba el patriarca hyuga a la pequeña oji perla de 14 años mientras a los demás les caía una gota estilo anime

-en verdad me considera tan mala opción – se dijo a sí mismo el rubio más joven con una enorme aura de depresión

\- y eso que no viste como reacciono hanabi – le dijo se versión adulta

-eso no me hace sentir mejor – el pequeño rubio se encogió mas en su lugar y se puso a hacer círculos en el suelo

Después de aquel episodio tan emmmm ¿raro? (si la autora estaba medio volada mientras escribía) todos emprendieron el camino de regreso a la aldea hasta cierto punto donde los viajeros del futuro y jiraiya se separaron del resto para ir en busca de itachi

-nos veremos en la aldea en unos días tsunade sama confiamos en usted – dijo sakura adulta

-cuenten conmigo – y así se fueron alejando hasta perderlos de vista

\- hey teme, esta es nuestra oportunidad – le susurro el rubio menor a su compañero

-de que hablas dobe –

\- de seguirlos, acaso no quieres saber a dónde van , en este momento somos un grupo grande podemos escabullirnos y seguirlos

\- naruto no digas tonterías – le regaño su compañera peli rosa

-sakura tiene razón, es una tontería – apoyo el azabache

-ves hasta sasuke kun lo piensa, le diré a kakashi sensei lo que planeas – la peli rosa se adelanto

-pues no se ustedes pero yo…

\- cállate – el uchiha espero a que la peli rosa se alejara lo suficiente y detuvo al rubio con él, escondiéndose de los demás – vámonos – y fue por donde vio alejarse a los del futuro

\- pero que te pasa porque dejamos a sakura chan – pregunto el rubio siguiendo a su rival

-ella nos retrasaría – dijo el azabache - ahora apresúrate antes de que perdamos su rastro – apuro el uchiha, y así empezaron a saltar de rama en rama a toda velocidad

Después de unas horas saltando entre las ramas el grupo liderado por tsunade se detuvo a tomar un descanso

-seguiremos a este ritmo hasta el atardecer y luego acamparemos, iremos en este orden asuma y kurenai al frente, en medio iré yo, hiashi y kakashi, - los mencionados asintieron – a los lados irán naruto y sasuke entendido naruto – silencio – ¿naruto?

Todos se miraron – oye sasuke donde se metió naruto ¿sasuke? – dijo el copy ninja

-a donde fueron esos dos – exigió saber la hokage

-hay no – murmuro sakura

-hay no que sakura – pregunto neji

-bu…bueno naruto quería seguir a esos sujetos pero sasuke kun se negó y le dijo que era una tontería y

\- esos dos se fugaron – musito molesta la hokage – deseguro cuando nos separamos de ellos y ya pasaron horas de eso

-de seguro sasuke kun fue a detener a naruto – ino defendió al uchiha – o naruto arrastro a sasuke kun a esa tontería

-sasuke no es ningún niño para no saber lo que hace – dijo con dureza kurenai – esos dos se fugaron y le mintieron a sakura

\- sasuke kun no me mentiría

-entonces donde está ahora – dijo el naara remarcando lo obvio, la peli rosa bajo la mirada

-tsk esos dos… kakashi ve por ellos

-hai tsunade sama

-yo también voy

-dije kakashi sakura – el tono frio de la hokage no dio espacio a replicas – kakashi tráelos a la aldea aunque sea a rastras

El peli plata asintió y se marcho

-esos dos ya verán cuando les ponga las manos encima

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del bosque el grupo de los viajeros del tiempo decidió también tomarse un descanso para planear lo que harían cuando vieran a itachi

-entonces que tan lejos estamos

-no demasiado deberíamos llegar en unas horas más – dijo el peliblanco – considerando que no se haya movido a otro lado

-cuando lleguemos naruto usaras tu modo sennin para rastrear a itachi – el nombrado asintió – una vez que sepamos donde esta hyuga tu nos dirás el lugar exacto para tenderle una emboscada, sakura bloquearas cualquier vía de escape que tenga, seré yo quien se enfrente a él cuándo sepa quién soy accederá a ayudarnos

-están seguros de eso – pregunto dudoso el sennin – itachi es alguien de cuidado, además es considerado una de los crimi…

-itachi no es ningún criminal, él tuvo sus razones para lo que hizo – un pequeño sonido cerca de unos arbustos alerto a los adultos sasuke lanzo varias shurikens que tenían atados a ellos unos hilos apenas perceptibles

Cuando se acercaron a ver encontraron a naruto y sasuke gennin inmovilizados a un árbol por acción de las shurikens lanzadas por sasuke

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

\- razones – murmuro el uchiha menor con ira contenida – la razón por la que mato a todo el clan fue para probar su fuerza… y dices y dices que ¡!que no es un criminal!

-no lo entenderías – musito el uchiha mayor

-que se supone que debo entender, que me volví un debilucho que defiende a un criminal asesino, porque diablos defiendes a itachi porque él tiene un jutsu de shisui porque…

\- sharingan – el mayor de los uchihas activo su mangekyo y dejo inconsciente a su contraparte más joven

-pe… pero porque hiciste eso – murmuro el rubio que estaba junto al inconsciente uchiha – porque buscan a itachi ¡acaso no recuerdan lo que le hizo a sasuke o que el tipo me quiere muerto!... ¡oye tu porque no haces algo acaso no recuerdas lo que paso cuando nos encontramos con ese tipo, porque…! – sasuke adulto uso su sharingan en el rubio menor para dejarlo también inconsciente

\- sasuke

-estoy bien – respondió el uchiha a su amigo rival – no podemos regresarlos, y debemos continuar

-yo me encargo – el sennin desato al rubio y lo subió a su espalda siendo imitado por el rubio mayor que cargo al azabache menor

\- debemos continuar sasuke – le dijo el rubio

-hay un pequeño pueblo aquí cerca donde podemos hospedarnos hoy, estoy seguro que tsunade ya se dio cuenta de su ausencia y mando a alguien por ellos – dijo el sennin para luego ser seguido por el resto

Una vez en el pueblo se hospedaron en una pequeña posada y acomodaron a los inconscientes gennin en un cuarto

-yo me quedare con ellos ustedes pueden seguir, si siguen es probable que encuentren a itachi hoy mismo

\- está seguro jiraiya sama, podríamos quedarnos hoy y partir mañana temprano

-si no siguen hoy es probable que para mañana itachi se vaya, después les será muy difícil encontrarlo solo

-entonces vendremos aquí después de dar con itachi – dijo naruto

\- sasuke vamos – el nombrado asintió y los cuatro retomaron su camino

-naruto activa tu modo sennin – le dijo el uchiha

\- el rubio se detuvo un momento para luego abrir los ojos y que una sombra naranja cubriera sus ojos y que su pupila se volviera rectangular

Estuvieron saltando de rama en rama durante varias horas sin descanso, los colores anaranjados ya cubrían el cielo

-sasuke kun debemos detenernos – le dijo sakura al uchiha

-no –

-uchiha san – murmuro hinata

-¿qué? – El uchiha dirigió su mirada a ella y vio a naruto a su lado aun con el modo sennin activado y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el chakra del rubio se sentía muy débil debido al uso excesivo del modo sennin – acamparemos

\- que dices teme – medio regaño el uzumaki agitado – todavía puedo seguir

-naruto kun estas muy débil ya – le dijo hinata con gesto de preocupación

-tsk – el uzumaki no podía negar que si estaba débil así que a regañadientes se detuvo mientras los demás levantaban un campamento

-seguiremos mañana

-estas exagerando sasuke, solo debo descansar un poco y podremos seguir dattebayo

-no te lo estamos preguntando – le respondió el uchiha

Encendieron una fogata y decidieron comer los suministros que había empacado el rubio

-sabía que no debí encargarte empacar los suministros – se regañó a sí mismo el uchiha sosteniendo el paquete de ramen instantáneo en sus manos

\- cómo puedes quejarte del ramen si es la mejor comida del mundo

-no entiendo como no te enfermabas si comías solo ramen – dijo sakura comiendo de su ramen

-es uno de los misterios del universo – dijo el uchiha

-vamos quien se puede enfermar por comer algo tan delicioso como el ramen

-la gente normal dobe

\- entonces yo no sé cómo no te enfermabas tu si solo comías tomates

-no te metas con mis tomates dobe

-entonces no te metas con mi ramen teme

-los tomates son mejor que el ramen

-el ramen es mejor

-tomates

-ramen

-tomates

-ramen

-naruto kun ya basta – regaño dulcemente hinata

-pero el empezó hinata chan

-no importa quien empezó ahora come

-solo si me das en la boca

-está bien di aahh – la oji perla le acerco un poco de comida a la boca del rubio

-ahh – el uzumaki empezó a ser alimentado por hinata mientras que el azabache no entendía como la situación en la que estaban pudo haber cambiado tan rápido de una discusión a un momento empalagoso de esa pareja (culpa a la autora)

-siento que me dará diabetes – murmuro el uchiha viendo aquella escena tan empalagosa

-te acostumbraras – le dijo la peli rosa a su lado

-siempre son así

\- no…. a veces son peores – al uchiha le recorrió un estremecimiento al imaginarse una situación aún más empalagosa

– No entiendo como no se dan cuenta que se ven ridículos – dijo viendo como ahora el rubio le daba de comer a la oji perla

-supongo que cuando uno está enamorado no se da cuenta de algunas cosas – murmuro la peli rosa

-como tú en la academia

-Si, supongo que si jejeje – la peli rosa comenzó a sentirse incomoda al recordar esas cosas – en verdad que hacia el ridículo – se dijo a sí misma en voz baja y con gesto de tristeza

-"idiota la hiciste sentir mal" – se regañó el azabache – no creo que hicieras el ridículo a veces era… agradable

La peli rosa soltó los palillos cuando oyó eso y casi se atraganta con la comida

-jejejeje pero que tonta – se regañó al ver los palillos en el suelo

El azabache se acercó a ella y tal como hizo naruto con hinata le dio de comer a sakura

-gra…gracias

-de…de nada – murmuro el azabache con las mejillas algo rojas, de pronto cayo en cuenta de que el rubio también estaba ahí, si es que el rubio los vio podía asegurarse de que todo el mundo se fuera a enterar de lo que hizo, pero al voltear a verlo tuvo que apartar la mirada enseguida si no quería sufrir diabetes

-yo te amo mas

-no, yo te amo mas

-no, yo te amo mas

-yo mas

-no, yo mas

El rubio estaba con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de hinata y tenían una "discusión" sobre quien amaba más a quien por lo tanto era imposible que se hayan dado cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-tenías razón si podía ser peor – le dijo el azabache a la peli rosa

De pronto el uzumaki se levantó abruptamente

-naruto kun que sucede

\- ¡sasuke cuidado! – el rubio tomo a hinata en brazos y se apartó siendo imitado por el azabache, para luego ver como un papel explosivo sujeto a un kunai explotaba cerca de ellos

-¿Quién eres? – el azabache se puso en posición de pelea siendo imitado por sus compañeros

-la pregunta es quienes son ustedes – todos se tensaron al oír esa voz – y porque se hacen llamar como mi hermano y sus amigos

-itachi – murmuro sasuke

-yo solo conozco a un sasuke y naruto y no son ustedes – dijo itachi poniéndose frente a ellos con su mangekyo sharingan activado

Sasuke se acercó y activo también su sharingan – yo soy sasuke uchiha

-el único sasuke uchiha que existe es mi hermano y no eres tu – itachi se lanzó al ataque contra el "impostor" que se hacía pasar por su hermano pequeño

Saco un kunai y cuando ya estaba cerca sasuke activo su mangekyo sharingan – tsukyomi

Itachi se detuvo en seco, quedando frente a sasuke

-necesitamos tu ayuda…hermano

-sasuke – murmuro - ¿cómo?

-te explicamos luego, ahora necesitamos saber…. Donde está el ojo de shisui

 **NOTAS FINALES**

jujuju los deje con la intriga

primero.. eeeeeeeeeeehhh (no se que poner) ok no primero perdon enserio por no subir capitulo

segundo (sigo sin saber que poner) etto creo que mas seguro sera que suba capitulos cada dos semanas ya que a veces no me alcanza el tiempo

bueno a reponder reviews

OTAKUFire ; eso le pasa a jiraiya por querer meterse con la mujer de su alumno jejeje y si las dos fangirls siempre me parecieron odiosas pero lo bueno es que con el tiempo maduraron, espero no haberte decepcionado con la reaccion de tsunade y si el sasusaku no sera igual al cannon quiero que sasuke sufra muajajajajaa y en verdad me sorprendió que sasuke no asistiera a la boda es decir su amigo lo rescata de la oscuridad hace que no lo envíen a prisión y el muy maricon no puede aparecerse a la boda¡que clase de amigo es ese! en fin espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

Chr1st14n; pues si, puede ser muy fuerte y todo lo que quiera pero en cuanto a sentimientos ami me parece que le da competencia a sai.

NaruHina El último ; me alegra que te guste mi fic, espero no decepcionarte y gracias por leer.

alucardzero; me alegra que te haya gustadao, y tratare de hacer mas largos los capitulos y por naruto no te preocupes que ya pensare en algo

Blue-azul-acero; me alegra que te guste y gracias por los animos.

x29; no me incomodo solo que no sabia que se parecia a ese libro(eso que dice de mi mente) como sea eso ya no importa hmmm no se cuanto mas extienda la historia ya que soy novata y no se cuanto mas se va a extender y tratare de mejorar mi lemon, gracias por comentar.

LUC; me alegra que te guste y mmmm no se que es bondage ¿me explicas? (es que soy nuevajejeje)

liceht; pobre sasuke, aqui esta de nuevo con sus intentos de ser romantico jajaja y jiraiya se va a enterar de como le ayudaron sus conocimientos a naruto de una forma bastante interesante muajajaja ok no, gracias por comentar.


	9. Chapter 9

Gome Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen

hola queridos lectores

si ya se que quieren asesinarme, se que esta vez me he tardado en verdad demasiado (si no estoy mal es mas de un mes)

este capitulo me ha quedado super raro, pero no tenia cabeza para escribir, al final les explico porque ahora a lo que vinieron, a leer

"" - Pensamientos

\- - Dialogos

() - Anotaciones mias

 **-hola- charla con bijuu**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de kishimoto

Ahora Sí a Leer (perdón por las faltas de ortografía)

 **CAPITULO 8**

Itachi uchiha había visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, desde la forma en que su clan se fue corrompiendo hasta las personas que conocio en akatsuki siempre creyo que lo mas extraño que había visto en su vida había sido la manera en la que orochimaru cambiaba de cuerpo y llego a pensar que ya no existían cosas que pudieran sorprenderlo pero en estos momentos no podía sino pensar en lo equivocado que estaba

Despues de su encuentro con quien creyo eran impostores el que dijo ser su hermano propuso que levantaran el campamento de nuevo y despues de encender una fogata se había quedado observando a cada uno de ellos

Primero analizo al rubio, que se según le explico su "supuesto" hermano en el genjutsu en que lo había metido, era naruto uzumaki el parecido era innegable y a pesar de haber visto al contenedor del kyuby por poco tiempo pudo ver en el adulto varios gestos que el pequeño rubio también tenia

Despues se dedico a observar a las dos mujeres a la peli negra no la había visto nunca pero por sus ojos era obvio que era una hyuga y además tenia se frente despejada por lo tanto podía asegurar que era de la rama principal de esa familia, lo único que le extraño fue el anillo que llevaba ya que el rubio llevaba uno igual por lo tanto era obvia su unión lo que no entendia era porque habían dejado a la heredera casarse con un jinjuriki, una teoría podía ser que buscaban tener el control del bijuu dentro del uzumaki ya lo averiguaría despues

La peli rosa según sabia era compañera de su hermano en su equipo, viéndola detenidamente pudo ver el sello en su frente uno que se supone solamente poseía la legendaria sennin tsunade ya que según sabia ella no había tomado alumnas además de su eterna acompañante, y si esa chica podía dominar esa técnica no solo significaba que era ninja medico de alto nivel sino que al igual que tsunade también poseería una fuerza sobre humana

Por ultimo el azabache dirigio su vista hacia quien lo había logrado meter en un genjutsu algo que solo era posible si su sharingan era superior al suyo, definió bien los rasgos del hombre frente a el, tenia el porte y aire de un uchiha sin duda, además de que sus rasgos eran innegablemente parecidos a los de su hermano menor

Aun tenia la duda de si lo que le había dicho era verdad, pero por el momento no había absolutamente nada que lo hiciera dudar de la veracidad de sus palabras

-si ya terminaste de estudiarnos podríamos hablar – dijo sasuke al ver como la mirada de su hermano mayor iba analizando a cada uno

-debes entender que aceptar que lo que me dijiste es cierto es bastante difícil – dijo tranquilamente el ninja renegado

\- te di suficientes pruebas para creerme – contesto el menor de los uchihas

\- si en verdad eres sasuke entonces porque me pides ayuda a mi

El azabache pareció meditarlo un momento antes de mirar fijamente a su hermano

-porque confió en ti…hermano – la mirada que sasuke le dedico al ninja renegado fue de cariño y añoranza eso a itachi solo le decía una cosa, su hermano sabía lo que había hecho

-sasuke ¿Cuánto sabes?

-todo – respondió de inmediato – al principio me costó creerlo y aceptarlo pero entiendo porque hiciste lo que hiciste, yo no tengo nada que reprocharte

Itachi dejo su semblante serio para sonreír y relajarse, si su hermano sabía lo que sabía eso solo significaba que él estaba muerto y que su plan para morir a manos de su hermano había resultado no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso, si feliz porque a pesar de todo su hermano se volvió una persona de bien y no se dejó consumir por la oscuridad(mejor que ni se entere que sasuke casi le entrega su cuerpo a orochimaru… soy yo o eso sonó muy gay)o sentirse triste porque no pudo ver a su hermano crecer y convertirse en lo que es ahora

-ya veo – musito con tranquilidad el ninja renegado – me alegra que hayas logrado enfrentar a tus demonios y espero que en algún momento logres perdonarme por todo

-no tengo nada que perdonarte- esas palabras dejaron sorprendido al uchiha mayor –hiciste lo que debías, no tuviste opción y por eso no te guardo rencor

Itachi solo pudo sonreír ante esto y sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos pero se calmó y se recompuso

-entonces mi tonto hermano menor ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – sasuke sonrio ante aquel apelativo

Estuvieron gran parte de la noche planeando lo que harían, fue así como itachi les dijo que para mañana les conseguiría el jutsu y que el mismo lo realizaría pero que para eso todos aquellos con recuerdos de los del futuro debían estar en el mismo lugar o estar conectados de alguna manera, se sorprendió cuando el uzumaki admitió que eso no seria un problema

Mientras esto sucedía en el hotel donde estaba jiraiya, los gennin ya habían despertado y uno de ellos no estaba feliz por haber sido dejado atrás, tal y como había predicho kakashi, que había llegado al hotel hace unas horas, sasuke se levantó furioso y quiso explicaciones que obviamente nadie quiso darle, además de que por seguridad,(según kakashi) los dejaron encadenados para que no escaparan

-sasuke quieres calmarte, gritando no solucionaras nada – le reprendió su sensei sin despegar la vista de su libro

-acaso no sabe de qué esos tipos del futuro le van a pedir ayuda a itachi, él es un asesino y aun así van a pedirle ayuda ¿acaso no entiende que debo ir?

-sasuke, la hokage y yo ya estábamos al tanto de eso –aquella información dejo mudo al uchiha pero antes de que pudiera protestar el copy ninja lo interrumpió – fuiste tú precisamente, o mejor dicho el tu del futuro el que dijo que podía manejar la situación y si él lo dijo es porque deben tener un plan así que no te preocupes

-no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados cuando sé que no muy lejos de aquí esta ese asesino

-teme ya cierra la boca, no me dejas dormir –se quejó el rubio que realmente no estaba dormido, sino todo lo contrario no podía pegar el ojo no solo por lo de itachi sino por todo lo que había pasado y el que sasuke estuviera recalcando todo lo extraño que pasaba no ayudaba mucho

-tsk – el uchiha solo bufo y miro la cadena que estaba sujeta a su brazo y el otro extremo a la pared, había intentado liberarse pero las cadenas estaban imbuidas con chakra lo cual hizo que la misión de escapar fuera imposible y a eso sumándole el hecho de que kakashi había estado ahí vigilándolos no ayudaba mucho

-sasuke mejor duerme ya mañana todo se aclarara e iremos a la aldea – el uchiha solo se acostó en su futon y le dio la espalda a su sensei, este por su parte solo soltó un suspiro de resignación y salió de la habitación no sin antes dejar a sus perros vigilando para si evitar otra posible fuga

Se encontró con el sennin en el pasillo, estaba recargado en la pared bastante pensativo

-¿Qué opinas de esto kakashi? – pregunto sorpresivamente el sennin

-a que se refiere exactamente jiraiya sama

-a todo esto, al futuro, a todo lo que nos dijeron

-a itachi – al ver el ceño del sennin fruncirse supo que había dado en el clavo

-no te parece extraño que hablen de el con tanta tranquilidad en especial el sasuke que dice ser del futuro

-acaso esta dudando de lo que dicen

-no descarto que todo lo que vieron pudo haber sido obra de un genjutsu muy poderoso y con eso de que buscan un jutsu para borrar la memoria – miro fijamente al peli plata – kakashi que jutsu conoces que sea tan poderoso como para borrar la memoria o mejor dicho a que ninja te recuerda un jutsu así

-shisui, pero él está muerto se suicido

-pero no encontraron ni su cadáver ni sus ojos, y si no me equivoco la muerte de shisui fue muy extraña

-se refiere al hecho de que acusaron a itachi de haberlo asesinado

-y es a itachi precisamente a quien fueron a buscar – recalco el sennin –además también está el hecho de que ese naruto está casado con la heredera hyuga ¿Cuándo se ha visto que un heredero se case con alguien de fuera del clan?

-según se hinata fue desheredada y su hermana menor tomo su lugar

-pero tu viste la reacción de hiashi, él nunca lo admitiría –el sennin pareció meditar lo que iba a decir –además de que el futuro que vieron parece una especie de utopía

-pero usted mismo dijo que eran de confianza, además de que el naruto del futuro tiene la marca de chakra del kyuby

-eso es precisamente lo que más me preocupa, la marca de chakra es muy fuerte como si no tuviera un sello de restricción como el de nuestro naruto, además no existieron antes ninjas que poseían el chakra del kyuby sin ser junjurikis

-se refiere a los hermanos demonio ¿verdad? –el sennin asintió –pero usted mismo vio a naruto es prácticamente el mismo solo que este se ve más maduro

-quizá solo son ideas mías pero me parece que ellos nos ocultan algo muy malo – dijo el peli blanco recordando la forma en que el naruto del futuro lo miraba y eso sin mencionar el sello en la frente que sakura tenía uno que hasta donde sabia solo tsunade poseía actualmente y si no se equivocaba la sakura de este tiempo no tenía ningún interés en el ninjutsu medico

-¿quiere que los vigile?

-es lo mejor kakashi, cuando sasuke dijo que itachi era un criminal el del futuro se puso muy molesto como si lo que dijo hubiera sido la peor ofensa del mundo

-a mí también me pareció extraño que sasuke defendiera a itachi y más aún que naruto lo hiciera,

-precisamente por eso me preocupa lo que ellos están haciendo, cuando vuelvan kakashi debemos vigilarlos bien y si notas algo raro no dudes en decírmelo y si algo no cuadra actúa como creas conveniente

-si jiraiya sama, ahora creo que será mejor descansar

-tienes razón, mañana será un largo día

Esa noche el sennin apenas durmió, una de las razones fue por los constantes intentos de fuga de los gennin y el otro fue porque no paraba de pensar que había algo malo con los del futuro, no es que desconfiara de ellos pero sentía que algo malo estaban ocultando y eso le preocupaba.

Mientras tanto en el campamento donde residían los del futuro un pensativo itachi observaba como los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban el claro en donde habían decidido montar el campamento, a su lado en una bolsa de dormir estaba un durmiente sasuke al que vio un momento antes de sonreír, recordaba que la noche anterior después de planear bien como realizarían la técnica de borrado de memoria habían decidido poner turnos de vigilancia siendo itachi y sasuke el segundo grupo de vigilancia, sonrió nuevamente al recordar como después de que su hermano menor lo haya interrogado empezaron a recordar su infancia omitiendo ciertos detalles obviamente, y unas horas después este se quedó dormido en su hombro y como cuando era niño itachi lo arropo y decidió no despertar a las chicas que harían hacer la siguiente guardia, en vez de eso decidió quedarse ahí velando el sueño de su hermano menor.

El uchiha observo el agua que había puesto a hervir en el fuego y también dirigió su vista a la fruta que había recolectado más temprano y no pudo evitar reír suavemente, se había decidido ver que había para desayunar pero lo único que encontró fueron paquetes de ramen instantáneo, definitivamente eso había sido puesto por el uzumaki ya que como sabia la madre de este también había sido adicta al ramen, definitivamente eran familia.

-emmm ¿itachi? –una somnolienta peli rosa salía de su tienda de acampar, se froto los ojos antes mientras bostezaba -¿Por qué no me levantaste para hacer la guardia?

-no hay problema, además estoy acostumbrado a no dormir demasiado

-aun así –se sentó al otro lado del fuego y tomo una manzana -¿tú las recolectaste? –pregunto con una ceja arqueada

-no la envenene si te preocupa

-no es eso, en verdad gracias creí que tendría que volver a comer ramen de desayuno eso no le hace bien a mi figura, no entiendo como naruto no engorda si la mayor parte del tiempo come eso, hablando de el ya debemos levantarlos, levanta a sasuke yo iré por naruto y hinata –al azabache le desconcertó un poco la forma en que la peli rosa se había dirigido a el

Se supone que era un ninja renegado, y aun así le hablo como si fueran amigos, la vio dirigirse a la tienda donde estaba la pareja así que él se dirigió hacia su hermano menor y lo movió suavemente

-sasuke…sasuke…

-uuhmmm –el uchiha menor solo soltó un quejido de molestia, sin dar señales de querer levantarse – cinco minutos más –murmuro somnoliento

-sasuke debemos…

-¡MALDITO DEGENERADO ES QUE ACASO NO TIENES PUDOR!

El tremendo grito de la peli rosa alerto al uchiha que se levantó abruptamente dándole un cabezazo a su hermano

-sa…sakura chan…no es lo que crees…déjame explicarte

-¡cuidado! –el azabache menor no tuvo tiempo para quejarse del golpe recién recibido ya que tuvo que empujar a su hermano y apartarse para que el uzumaki, que había sido lanzado sin contemplación por la peli rosa, no impactara contra ellos

-¿Qué me vas a explicar maldito pervertido? –una iracunda sakura se dirigió hacia el rubio que había impactado contra cinco arboles destruyéndolos en el camino

-no…es lo que piensas –un aterrado rubio trataba de buscar una posible excusa para lo que su amiga lo había pillado haciendo con hinata, pero no se le ocurría ninguna

Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Pues la peli rosa inocentemente había ido a despertar a ese par de tortolos cuando al entrar se había topado con una imagen que no espero ver jamás en su vida

Hinata estaba en su bolsa de dormir que había compartido con el rubio, pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración algo acelerada, ¿la causa?, un bulto estaba bajo la bolsa de dormir, justo en el área donde estaban los pechos de la oji perla, ese bulto era nada más y nada menos que el rubio

La oji jade no podía estar más avergonzada, pero apenas lo vio la ira inundo se mente y tiro del rubio sacándolo de donde estaba ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer algo así en aquel lugar?

-¿sakura que está pasando?

-él estaba…es decir ellos estaban…bueno aasshhh –suspiro frustrada al no saberse explicar –solo no lo dejen a solas con hinata –e iracunda se alejó de ahí mientras el rubio se tocaba el rostro como asegurándose de que siguiera intacto

El uchiha menor le dio un golpe en la cabeza al rubio

-teme ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-es que acaso no puedes aguantarte –bramo molesto para luego alejarse sobando el chichón que tenía por culpa del golpe accidental con su hermano

El mayor de los uchihas solo le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza

El rubio más avergonzado que molesto se levantó para ir a ponerse algo encima (no, no estaba denudo solo estaba sin camiseta)

Después de un desayuno bastante silencioso, donde la oji perla tenía un sonrojo permanente en sus mejillas levantaron el campamento y emprendieron el camino de regreso al pueblo donde habían dejado a jiraiya con sus yo del pasado

Mientras tanto en la habitación que compartían sasuke y naruto gennin había un gran ambiente de tensión, los gennin se habían levantado bastante temprano, aunque no es que hayan dormido demasiado, y se pusieron a intentar fugarse de la habitación, cuando se dieron cuenta de que era imposible debido a las cadenas y a los perros ninja de kakashi se pusieron a hablar sobre todo lo que habían visto y lo que opinaban de ello, en alguna parte de la plática el tema de itachi salió a la luz y un comentario del uchiha había llenado el ambiente de tensión

-sasuke…no creo que ellos

-solo piénsalo un momento, el futuro es una especie de utopía donde los sueños de todos se cumplieron y si no estoy mal itachi posee un jutsu que puede alterar la realidad

-lo sé pero…sé que yo nunca haría nada como lo que tu propones que hicieron así que sería imposible que yo

-es ahí donde entra el jutsu de shisui –el uchiha miro seriamente al uzumaki –ese jutsu es capaz de ordenarte lo que sea y hacer que pienses que lo que haces es por tu propia voluntad

-aun así….-se puso pensativo –ellos no nos han dado razones para desconfiar

-el ir con itachi es una razón más que suficiente

-dijeron que buscarían un jutsu para borrarnos la memoria

-acaso no lo ves dobe, no nos quieren borrar la memoria nos quieren someter a ellos a través del jutsu de shisui

-me cuesta creer que sea verdad lo que dices

-entonces que crees tú que nos ocultan

-quizá, el que alguien murió o….nos traiciono –el uzumaki dijo esto mirando seriamente al uchiha, quien no había reparado en esa posibilidad

-no…no creo que

-solo piénsalo, cuando llegamos allá yo no vi ni a ero sennin o a neji, y no se si te diste cuenta pero guy sensei estaba en silla de ruedas y no vi por ningún lado a asuma sensei –el uchiha lo pensó un momento antes de contestar a las palabras del rubio

-es…posible pero si es una traición ¿de quién?

-quizá…

-chicos levántense que…oh veo que ya están despiertos –kakashi irrumpió en la habitación, había escuchado todo y esperaba escuchar más cuando uno de sus perros lo alerto de un grupo de personas que venían en su dirección, así que antes que alguien más viniera decidió aparecer –bueno al parecer sus dobles ya están por llegar así que debemos estar listos –se acercó y los libero de las cadenas, trato de hacerse el desentendido en cuanto a la tensión que se formó en el momento que menciono la llegada de los del futuro

-kakashi sensei cree que podemos confiar en ellos –el comentario del uchiha lo dejo algo desconcertado

-sasuke si confías en ti mismo entonces puedes confiar en ellos después de todo uno de ellos eres tu –el peli plata dijo eso de la forma más relajada posible –bueno alístense rápido los veo afuera

Mientras tanto en la recepción de la pequeña posada los ninjas del futuro acababan de llegar y el ambiente que había entre ellos era bastante pesado, había un aire de tensión que desprendía de uno de ellos específicamente, y no cualquier tipo de tensión, es mas esta era la más peligrosa que existía

Tensión sexual

Nuestro rubio favorito desprendía un aura diabólica cargada de tensión sexual acumulada, tan grande y atemorizante era esta que ni siquiera la peli rosa, quien siempre retaba y regañaba al rubio, se atrevía a acercarse a él, incluso sasuke aunque no lo admitiera nunca estaba algo atemorizado por lo cual se encontraba a una distancia considerable y a lado de su hermano que le proporcionaba cierta seguridad

-"maldita misión, maldito mi yo del pasado, maldita sea la abstinencia" –naruto estaba que maldecía una y mil veces la situación en la que se encontraba, no es que fuera un obseso sexual o algo así es solo que ya eran varias veces en que lo interrumpían y lo dejaban iniciado y excitado y sin poder desahogarse –"primero en mi luna de miel, luego en la casa de hina chan …¡dos veces!, y luego….." – rememoraba todos sus intentos por consumar su matrimonio recordando como en cada uno de ellos alguien había aparecido y arruinado su momento, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habían interrumpido ¿3? ¿4?

-sasuke kun ¿crees que hice mal en interrumpirlos? –pregunto suavemente la peli rosa, haciendo referencia a lo ocurrido esa mañana

-tu qué crees –ironizo el azabache observando el enorme aura negra que desprendía su ami enemigo

-no es para tanto…acaso los hombres no pueden vivir sin sexo –soltó molesta la peli rosa

-más que eso creo que es por haber sido interrumpido –dijo itachi -¿desde hace cuando él no ha…?

-creo que un mes –dijo el azabache menor –y los del pasado llegaron en su noche de bodas, yo diría que "interrumpimos "su noche de bodas

-nada es más peligroso que un hombre en abstinencia –declaro sabiamente el uchiha mayor, la peli rosa solo bufo ante eso

-ya me harte tenemos cosas importantes que hacer como para soportar esto así que le diré a naruto que ya deje su berrinche y se comporte –desafiante se acercó a el -, naruto ya deja de… -un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de la peli rosa cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina del oji azul que por suerte no se dirigía a ella sino a un punto diferente, así que regreso por donde vino y se colocó tras itachi siendo imitado por el uchiha menor que sintió como el aura diabólica de naruto crecía

-esto es malo –dijo sasuke quien por un momento mando al carajo su orgullo y se aferró a la capa de su hermano

El uchiha que estaba siendo usado como escudo humano trago duro –casi siento lastima por el pobre diablo

En ese momento la mirada de naruto estaba fija en un hombre que pronto no sería más que polvo si no dejaba de mirar a su mujer

En ese momento kakashi, jiraiya y los dos gennin bajaron encontrándose con la escena de sasuke y sakura adultos aferrados como niños a un itachi que hacía de escudo humano

-¿pero qué…? –murmuraron incrédulos, dirigieron su mirada al uzumaki mayor que alejado un poco del resto y con mirada de psicópata, por un momento no entendieron nada hasta que miraron en la misma dirección del oji azul

Un hombre no dejaba de mirar muy detenidamente a una hinata que distraída hablaba con la recepcionista preguntando donde podía conseguir ropa y demás cosas que necesitarían para el resto de su viaje a la aldea

-na…naruto so…solo la está mirando…hablemos –un "valiente uchiha" (aunque le temblaban las piernas) trataba de calmar a su mejor amigo ya que él había sido testigo de lo que el uzumaki era capaz de hacer por celos

-entonces le sacare los ojos para que aprenda a no mirar a mujeres ajenas –dijo apretando los dientes

-él no sabe que ella está casada contigo, si lo supiera…

-¿Cómo qué no?...acaso no has visto el anillo que le compre…es imposible no verlo

-naruto –itachi llamo la atención del rubio -¿Qué pensaría hinata de esto?

Aquella simple frase hizo mella en el rubio, ya antes había discutido con su mujer porque no controlaba sus celos y sinceramente lo que menos quería ahora era discutir con ella, pero tampoco se iba a quedar ahí cuando otro hombre miraba descaradamente lo que le pertenecía, si, podía sonar muy possesivo pero para alguien que no tuvo familia es un comportamiento muy bien justificado

El uzumaki miro a su alrededor como buscando algo hasta que dio con los del pasado y se acercó al sennin

-naruto que es lo que…

-donde conseguimos suministros –dijo sin saludar e interrumpiendo al peli plata

-¿eh?...naruto debes aprender a controlarte sé que estas molesto de que la miren pero

El jinjuriki tomo de la ropa al peli plata y lo miro de forma amenazadora haciendo temblar al jounin -¿dónde? –volvió a preguntar

El copy ninja trago duro –cerca de aquí…en el centro del pueblo hay una plaza

El uzumaki soltó a su sensei y camino hacia hinata que estaba a punto de ser abordada por aquel desconocido

-disculpe señorita si no le molesta yo podría acompañarla

-eemmm…no quisiera molestar

-no es una molestia escoltar a tan bella dama –hinata se puso nerviosa y trato de apartarse más que por ella por el bien del tipo ya que sabía muy bien que su esposo era capaz de armar un escándalo por algo como eso

-no…no se preocupe

-insisto señorita

-cariño ya se donde debemos ir –de pronto un sonriente rubio apareció, esa actitud del rubio sorprendió a la absolutamente todos, en primer lugar a la peli azul ya que en otras ocasiones el uzumaki había armado un escándalo cuando algún hombre trataba de coquetearle, pero ahora se veía tan tranquilo, quizá su esposo estaba madurando, por otro lado los demás shinobis estaban con cara de póker,

-pero como es que…pero si hace un minuto el…como es que ahora…-tartamudeaba confundido el pequeño rubio por la actitud de su contraparte adulta,

-¿tú quién eres? –pregunto algo molesto el hombre que había estado tratando de coquetear con hinata

-soy "su esposo" –recalco las dos últimas palabras –agradezco tu amabilidad al tratar de ayudar a mi esposa pero ya no es necesario –dijo con amabilidad

-"pero si hace un minuto lo quería asesinar" –pensaba confundido el uchiha más joven al ver como de mirada psicópata e instinto asesino, la versión mayor de su amigo pasaba a ser un tipo de mirada sonriente y comprensiva –y a ese que bicho le pico –pregunto a su contraparte adulta que no solo lo ignoro sino que se aferraba más a la capa del renegado, iba a protestar cuando la voz de este lo interrumpió

-está muerto –murmuro lo suficientemente alto mientras miraba con una mezcla de pena y lastima la escena que se desarrollaba a unos metros de ellos

-¿Qué estás diciendo?...yo lo veo muy tranquilo –esta vez fue el pequeño rubio quien hablo pero fue, al igual que sasuke, ignorado

-no sabía que estuviera casada –mintió el desconocido, había notado enseguida el anillo de la mujer, pero al no ver a nadie cerca decidió acercarse (como va a lamentar esa decision)

-pues si lo está, soy muy afortunado de tenerla –dijo el rubio todavía sonriendo, mientras planeaba como enseñarle a ese sujeto a no mirar mujeres ajenas, claro en cuanto su amada esposa no lo viera –cariño me dijeron que en el centro de aquí hay una pequeña plaza donde podemos encontrar todo ¿Por qué no vas y le dices a sakura que te acompañe?

-¿eh?...si, -todavía confundida por la actitud del rubio, hinata fue hacia sakura quien no dudo en acompañar a la oji perla, sentía que estaría más segura lejos de ahí

-oye, en verdad te juro que no sabía que estaba casada –se defendió el hombre una vez la oji perla estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que no los oyera, el hombre no era tonto lo que menos quería era pelea con ese sujeto que por su banda ninja era obvio que era un shinobi

-no te preocupes…de seguro no lo sabias…es más que te parece si después nos acompañas a hinata y a mí a recorrer el lugar –invito extrañamente amistoso el rubio

-aléjate es una trampa –murmuro el uchiha adulto ante la confundida mirada de los demás

-no estas no se…molesto de que me acercara a ella –interrogo algo extrañado por la actitud del hombre rubio frente a el

-pff molesto ¿yo? –bufo como si lo que dijera fuese la cosa más ridícula que hubiera escuchado

-volveremos enseguida…uchiha san –llamo la peli azul –controla que naruto kun no haga nada por favor –dicho esto ella junto con la peli rosa se fueron

-po…porque yo –murmuro aterrado el uchiha al tener que lidiar contra los celos del rubio –huye imbécil huye –volvió a decir mirando como el oji azul seguía los movimientos de la peli azul como esperando a que se fuera

-estoy más que molesto –dijo el rubio con voz aterradora una vez que hinata se había ido, el hombre se estremeció al oírlo –tu y yo tendremos una agradable platica

-está muerto –dijo tragando duro el uchiha

5 minutos después

-¡por favor no me sueltes! ¡te juro que no sabía que estaba casada!

-si claro, y a mí no me gusta el ramen –dijo irónicamente el rubio que con ayuda del chakra de kurama tenía al hombre sostenido de un pie

-naruto baja de ahí, hablemos como personas razonables –trato de convencer el uchiha al rubio que había subido a la punta del árbol más alto que encontró y puso al hombre de cabeza

-el debió pensar antes de ver a mujeres ajenas

-¡no sabía que estaba casada!

-esa no te la crees ni tu dattebayo –

-naruto que pensaría hinata de esto –

-a ella no la metas en esto sasuke –amenazo el rubio –este tipo se lo busco

-naruto habla conmigo –itachi dio un paso al frente para enfrentar al rubio que estaba en la cima del árbol –deja ir al hombre

-no hasta que admita su error

-¡admito mi error! –grito el espantado hombre

-no es suficiente debe disculparse

-¡lo lamento, por favor te lo suplico perdóname la vida pero no me sueltes!

-naruto porque estas molesto con este hombre

-porque miro y se atrevió a intentar coquetear con MI hinata –el menor de los uzumaki se sintió algo extraño al oír lo dicho por su versión adulta

-"en verdad seré tan posesivo"

-en verdad es eso o hay algo más… -dijo el renegado

-que planeas itachi –pregunto sasuke adulto

-tu solo observa

-dime naruto que es lo que realmente te molesta, es lo que hizo este tipo o es que es algo que hiciste tu –no hubo respuesta por parte del rubio –o es algo que hizo hinata

-hinata no ha hecho nada malo

-"bingo" –pensó el uchiha –entonces si no es algo que ha hecho es algo que no hizo

-bu…bueno –el rubio se sonrojo de forma apenas perceptible que solo itachi noto

-es por lo de esta mañana… ¿te molesto lo que paso hoy?

-quien no lo haría es decir ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces ellos nos han…es decir que no hemos podido…quiero decir que ella y yo no…

-te comprendo naruto, es razonable que estés molesto

-¿enserio lo comprendes?

-pueden terminar con su charla después…ya me estoy mareando –rogo el hombre que seguía boca abajo

-¡tú cállate! –Silencio bruscamente el rubio –no es que sea como ero sennin pero…

-te entiendo naruto –dijo comprensivamente el uchiha –pero esto es algo que hinata y tú deben tratar, este sujeto no tiene nada que ver así que ponlo cuidadosamente en el suelo –negocio el uchiha

De mala gana el uzumaki dejo el tipo en el suelo haciendo que este se golpee más de lo necesario

-gracias, gracias, gracias –el hombre se arrodillo y se sujetó a la capa del ninja renegado –en verdad se lo agradezco creí que me soltaría y…

-tsukyomi –murmuro para dejar al sujeto en un genjutsu, un minuto después este se encontraba inconsciente

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –

El renegado solo le dirigió una mirada de indiferencia al gennin aunque en el fondo estaba feliz de re encontrarse con su hermano pequeño, lo malo es que en ese preciso instante este se lanzó hacia el con la pura intensión de matarlo, solo para ser detenido por la contraparte adulta del mismo

-¿Qué diablos haces, acaso no queríamos asesinar a itachi? –el gennin era sostenido por su contraparte adulta quien sujetaba sus manos tras su espalda

-tú quieres asesinar a itachi, pero este no es el itachi de mi tiempo así que no tengo cuentas pendientes con el –respondió fríamente el mayor

-pe…pero qué diablos dices –murmuro incrédulo el gennin –acaso…acaso ya olvidaste lo que hizo…¡acaso olvidaste que los asesino a todos! Acaso olvidaste que es un maldito criminal!

-si –dijo para sorpresa de todos,-este no es el itachi al que yo me he enfrentado, así que lo que pase con él no me incumbe pero mientras yo esté aquí, el se mantendrá con vida

El jounin de cabello plateado retrocedió un poco para sacar un kunai, siendo imitado por el sennin que también se puso en guardia

-guarde ese kunai, sensei –el rubio adulto ya había bajado del árbol y ahora se encontraba junto a itachi

-¿Quiénes son y de dónde vienen? –pregunto el jounin

-creí que ya habíamos discutido esto sensei, somos naruto y sasuke y venimos del futuro, les hemos dado pruebas suficientes para confiar en nosotros

-quizá ustedes sí, pero el no –señalo al akatsuki

-por eso queríamos venir solo nosotros –suspiro el uchiha soltando a su versión menor –nosotros controlaremos esto, no se metan en nuestro camino o no dudare en encargarme de ustedes –advirtió activando su sharingan –pero no se preocupen por el bien del futuro lo máximo que puedo hacer es dejarlos fuera de combate por unos días

-es una amenaza

-es una advertencia jiraiya sama

-ya, ya tranquilos porque no mejor vamos a esperar a sakura y a hinata chan –dijo el rubio para solo ser ignorado

-si en verdad son quienes dicen ser respóndanme algunas preguntas

-ya dejamos claro por qué no responderemos nada kakashi sensei –dijo el rubio en forma seria

-pero nos van a borrar la memoria de todos modos, así que ¿Qué importa que nos respondan algunas cosas?

-sin importar eso hay cosas que no diremos jiraiya sensei

-desde cuando me dices sensei…naruto –con gesto serio miro al adulto que empezó a ponerse nervioso –tu nunca me llamabas por mi nombre

-he madurado, solo eso

-pero en otras ocasiones le decías ero sennin –reto el menor de los uchiha

-que importa el que lo llame o no por su nombre…no tienen hambre porque no vamos a desayunar –el uzumaki más joven tenía un mal presentimiento por lo que trato de aligerar el ambiente sin obtener el resultado esperado

-porque le dan tanta importancia a eso

-solo responde…naruto –dijo el jounin

-si en verdad eres quien dices ser ¿Qué paso conmigo en el futuro?

-ji…ero sennin, eso no es algo que debería preguntar –el semblante del adulto se ensombreció

-porque, ¿Quiénes son realmente y porque necesitan a itachi?

-ya se los dijimos –dijo exasperado el uchiha adulto –es para borrarles la memoria

-es eso realmente o hay algo mas –el gennin se puso en guardia –respondan

-no hay nada mas

-sasuke ya basta –trato de calmar el rubio más joven

-entonces por qué en el futuro no estaban jiraiya sama ni neji, ni asuma sensei, ¿Qué paso con ellos?

-co…como es que –murmuro incrédulo el uzumaki mayor

-naruto se dio cuenta de eso, diles lo que pensabas naruto

-yo…yo no

-murió –soltó abruptamente el uzumaki mayor –jiraiya sensei, y él no fue el único y aunque estando aquí podríamos evitar tantas cosas, el riesgo es muy alto y

-basta naruto –el uchiha adulto intervino antes de que las cosas se salieran más de control –ya estarán satisfechos

-e…ero sennin va a…va a

-por esto no queríamos hablar –volvió a decir el uchiha –itachi el jutsu..

-ya está aquí sasuke –el akatsuki tenía a un cuervo en su hombro cuyo ojo era el de un sharingan, este luego se deshizo en el aire –está listo cuando ustedes quieran

-e…ero sennin va a mo…morir

-no tenemos tiempo para tonterías, apenas sakura y la hyuga vengan nos marcharemos –declaro el uchiha sin prestar atención al shock que la declaración del uzumaki había causado –se los advertimos…ahora muévanse –y sin esperar respuesta dio la vuelta y empezó a irse siendo seguido por itachi y el rubio de su tiempo

-yo…moriré

 **NOTAS FINALES**

se ha destapado la olla

bien primero que nada, nuevamente les pido perdon por tardar, pero es que estuve a tope de proyectos para una casa abierta en mi cole

pero esa no es la verdadera razon de mi atraso, no no no no, lo que paso fue que me entere que...bueno...mi mejor amiga al parecer esta embarazada, si embarazada. y es que MALDICION TIENE 17 AÑOS no sabia que decirle o que estuve super no se impactada de eso, al principio crei que era broma pero luego resulto que no era broma

y que en verdad estaba embarazada o esta o bueno ustedes entienden, por eso no tuve cabeza para escribir porque pase estas semanas hablando con ella y con su novio (al menos el hijo de su madre se hara cargo) y no tuve como escribir, quiza por eso el capi esta tan raro, de nuevo perdon por tardar tanto

ahora a responder reviews

OTAKUFire; me alegra que te haya gustado, si tenia pensado hacer una reaccion super maternal de tsunade pero mientras escribia me salio asi, yo tambien pense siempre en como seria la reaccion de hiashi al pero como no la pusieron yo invente su reaccion y en cuanto a lo de hanabi, si es la reaccion del juego,con respecto a si les dejaran o no un recuerdo todavia lo estoy pensando, gracias por tu review

Azul-Azul-Acero; me alegra que te gustara la reaccion de hiashi, y bueno espero que no te decepcione lo que paso con itachi, gracias por comentar

Akime Maxwell; gracias por leer, espero que el encuentro con itachi sea de tu agrado

Pirilaxa; enserio ¿los 8 capitulos?, wow epero no haberte desepcionado y me alegra que te gustara

NaruHina El último; jejejejeje, si me puse un poco cursi, gracias por tu review

x29; me alegra que te gustara la reaccion de hiasi, pues sdi he pensado en ya empezar a escribir el final (eso sono algo raro), gracias por tus consejos y espero que te siga gustando la historia

LUC; en verdad me alegra que te gustara la raaccion de hiashi, y emmm oohhh eso es bondage, lo que uno aprende, pero en fin espero que te siga gustando mi historia

liceht; en verdad que bueno que te gustara la reaccion de hiashi, creo que la escribi como tres veces porque no me gustaba como quedabe, pero bueno espero que te haya gustado este cap.

Chr1st14n; lamento tardar tanto, pero ya explique el porque, intentare no tardar demasiado

Invitado; aqui esta el cap, lamento haber tardado

bueno hasta aqui, de nuevo, lamento la tardanza pero ya explique porque, incluso ahora tengo que estar alli con ella apoyandola para ver como carajo va a enfrentar a su hermana y todo eso,

pero bueno no los aburro mas

con ustedes sera hasta elproximo cap

dejen reviews porfa


	10. Chapter 10

hola mis bellos lectores

como dije antes actualizare cada dos semanas asi que basicamente estoy a tiempo

les pido que pasen por mi perfil y lean mi otro fic para saber su opinion respecto a el

ya saben aclaraciones al finañ

ADVERTENCIA DE INTENTO DE LEMON

"" - Pensamientos

\- - Dialogos

() - Anotaciones mias

 **-hola- charla con bijuu**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de kishimoto

Ahora Sí a Leer (perdón por las faltas de ortografía)

 **CAPITULO 9**

Silencio, eso era lo único que había habido desde las palabras del mayor de los uzumakis, un incómodo y tenso silencio en donde cada uno se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos

-"ero sennin va a…morir, ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo? Pero ¿y si fue una enfermedad?, entonces podríamos evitarlo, si ellos nos dicen que sucedió podríamos evitarlo" –pensó un poco optimista el pequeño rubio

-"naruto, por eso actuabas así, jajajaja, al parecer no viviré para ver cómo te conviertes en hokage, ni estaré el día de tu boda" –pensó melancólicamente el sennin observando el anillo que llevaba el rubio –"al parecer no te veré crecer, ni convertirte en un hombre"

Al llegar a la posada solo se quedaron en una de las habitaciones sentados sin mirarse, nadie parecía tener el valor para decir algo por el temor a lo que el futuro les deparaba

Los pensamientos de uno de los uchihas, el mas joven, eran un verdadero caos, ahora todo parecía tener sentido, la forma extraña en que miraban a neji, a jiraiya, su actitud distante con ellos, no querían involucrarse demasiado, pero algo todavia no era claro para el gennin

-"si están aquí podrían evitar que ellos murieran, entonces porque no lo hacen, existe algo que es mas importante que la muerte de jiraiya, y si es así ¿Qué es mas grave que eso?" -el gennin no hayaba respuestas a todas las preguntas que surgían en su cabeza.

-¿Cómo paso…naruto? –abruptamente el silencio fue roto por la voz seria del sennin, todos miraban al rubio expectantes de la respuesta

-luchando, moriste como un héroe…jiraiya sensei –solto de manera melancolica el rubio, quien recordo lo que su maestro le había dicho alguna vez –"a un shinobi se lo recuerda por la forma de su muerte"

-¿Cuándo sera? –pregunto el rubio mas joven

-¿Por qué quieres…? –el semblante del mayor se torno oscuro –existen cosas que no podemos evitar, mini yo, por mas difícil que sea –dijo esto ultimo en voz baja, para que nadie mas lo oyera

-q..que pe…pero hablamos de ero sennin no prmitire que el…

-¡ya basta! –el potente grito del azabache del futuro callo abruptamente al rubio –hay cosas que por mas difíciles que sean deben pasar, el futuro que vieron es consecuencia de esas cosas, si cambiamos algo nos arriesgamos a forjarnos un futuro desconocido donde muchas mas personas morirán

-no están seguros de que eso pase, podrían salvar a mas personas –argumento el uchiha gennin

-como podríamos asesinar a muchas mas –dijo en tono sombrio el uchiha –arriesgarnos es un lujo que no nos daremos

-sasuke tiene razón –dijo el uzumaki adulto cortando la replica de su contraparte mas joven –tenemos mucho que perder si nos arriesgamos…perdón….jiraiya sensei

-no tienes porque…estas haciendo lo mejor para todos

Esa frase solo hizo que el rubio se sintiera peor, estaba sacrificando a su sensei, por su puesto que había pensado en lo que pudo evitar, pero tambien penso en las posibles consecuencias, ya que si no se enteraba de lo de su sensei no hubiera conocido la profecía y los sapos no lo hubieran entrenado, había pensado en todas las posibilidades y cada vez se convencia mas de que lo que hacia era lo correcto, pero no por eso era mas fácil de asimilar

-ire a preparar todo para que nos marchemos –dijo el rubio para ir hacia la salida encontrándose en la puerta con hinata y sakura

-naruto kun –murmuro al verlo salir a toda prisa de la habitación -¿Qué le sucedió a naruto kun? –interrogo al ver el ambiente tan tenso que había, el uchiha solo le dirigio una corta mirada

-saben…lo de jiraiya sama –ni bien había terminado de decir esa frase cuando hinata dejo caer las bolsas para ir tras el rubio

-hinata espe…

-dejala sakura –el uchiha sostuvo a la peli rosa evitando que detuviera a la peli azul –si alguien puede ayudarlo ahora es ella, es mas pienso que la única que puede ayudarlo ahora es ella

El pequeño rubio solo miraba y escuchaba incrédulo –"hinata será tan importante para mi"

-tienes razón…es la única que ha podido lidiar con el, aun recuerdo cuando estaba deprimido, siempre tratando de animar a los demás que nadie sabia como animarlo a el –dijo con gesto melancolico la peli rosa

-hinata ella…¿podra lidiar con naruto?

-es la única que puede –solto el uchiha mayor

Mientras tanto nuestro rubio favorito se encontraba en la habitación donde se había hospedado el sennin y el jounin, estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama con el rostro entre sus manos, el recuerdo del dia en que recibió la terrible noticia de que su sensei murió regreso a el, junto con el recuerdo del resto de muertes entre las cuales estaba neji, asuma, nagato, la despedida de su padre, todos esos recuerdos lo atosigaron y perturbaron su mente

-naruto kun –una, algo agitada hinata, llego a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, el ver en ese estado a su esposo era algo que la entristecia y el recuerdo vago de un naruto en una similar situación llego a ella, todavía lo recordaba claramente, había sido despues de la batalla contra toneri

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA….

-¿alguien sabe donde esta naruto kun? –pregunto por enésima vez en ese dia la oji perla, había salido en la mañana a buscarlo y hasta ahora, siendo que la noche se acercaba, todavía no había dado con el

-hinata ¿acaso no te enteraste? –pregunto una algo incrédula y triste sakura –naruto no ha salido de su departamento en todo el dia

-¿que? Pe…pero si estuve ahí y nadie…nadie respondió –un aura triste cubrió a la peli negra –"acaso naruto kun no quiere verme… estara molesto conmigo"

Al notar como los pensamientos negativos empezaban a atosigar a la kunoichi, la peli rosa decidio aclarar el asunto –hoy se cumple otro año de…de la muerte de jiraiya sama y naruto se ha puesto muy mal, todos hemos intentado animarlo pero no quiere hablar con nadie y…hinata espera

La hyuga solo podía pensar una cosa –"naruto kun esta triste, esta sufriendo, y yo yo quiero ayudarlo" –al llegar al departamento del oji azul podía ver como shikamaru estaba frente a la puerta apunto de marcharse cuando la vio llegar

-hinata… al parecer ya te enteraste, te recomiendo que lo dejes solo, en su estado podría decir cosas algo…hirientes

-no me importa

-mendokusei….mujer tenias que ser –suspiro derrotado, - te deseo suerte, nadie a podido hacer que abra la puerta –le dijo para luego marcharse

De inmediato se acerco a la puerta y toco varias veces

-shikamaru te dije que no quiero ver a nadie –dijo una voz algo rasposa desde el interior

-soy yo…hinata, abre naruto kun –hubo silencio por un momento –naruto kun…abreme porfavor

-hinata…vete porfavor

-no me ire

-es tarde, debes ir a casa

-no hasta que abras y hables conmigo naruto kun, me quedare aquí toda la noche si es necesario…pero no me pidas que me vaya –no hubo respuesta y la oji perla se recostó en la puerta con la pura intención de esperar –estare aquí…naruto kun

El silencio se prolongo varias horas, la noche se sernia oscura y fría sobre konoha y la heredera del clan hyuga seguía ahí recargada en la puerta, dispuesta a quedarse

-naruto kun…estas mejor

-¿sigues ahi? –murmuro la voz algo rasposa del rubio –vete a casa hinata, vete como todos los demás no pierdas tu tiempo aquí

-no me ire naruto kun, no hasta que pueda verte

-¡deja de ser tan terca y lago! –grito el rubio molesto -¡DEJA DE ESTARME MOLESTANDO!

-la…lamento molestarte naruto kun –musito la oji perla –pero naruto kun es importante para mi, y quiero estar a su lado, aunque a naruto kun le moleste mi presencia

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, mientras al otro lado de la puerta un medio ebrio rubio miraba la puerta con una mezcla de ira y tristeza, se sentía la peor escoria del mundo al tener a su amada novia ahí afuera en el frio, pero una parte de el se negaba a dejar que ella lo viera en el estado en el que se encontraba, su sala era un desastre ya que en algún momento se le había ocurrido que beber sake le ayudaría a sentirse mejor

Otra hora paso en la cual no oyo ningún ruido al otro lado de la puerta, por un momento pensó que su novia se había ido al igual que sus otros amigos cuando se dieron cuenta que no saldría, sintio miedo, miedo de que ella también lo hubiera dejado aunque no podía quearse el le había dicho que se fuera

Con una opresión en el pecho abrió la puerta y sintio su corazón encogerse al ver que a lado de esta su querida hinata estaba dormida, una mezcla de alivio y alegría lo embargaron para luego ser remplazados por la culpa al ver que ella temblaba ligeramente, se sintio la peor basura del mundo

La cargo para llevarla dentro de su departamento y grande fue su sorpresa al no verla despertar, la llevo a su cuarto, el cual estaba bastante decente lo único que era un desastre era la sala, y la recostó suavemente en su cama

Verla ahí dormida hizo que un extraño sentimiento de paz se instalara en su pecho, le acaricio suavemente el rostro deteniéndose en sus labios, labios que solo el había besado

-"no te merezco hinata, pero no te puedo dejar" –penso al recordar todo lo sucedido con toneri, y todas esas ocaciones en que ella lo había ayudado sin esperar nada a cambio, siguió observando detenidamente su rostro para despues bajar pos su cuello y de pronto empezó a sentirse acalorado, pues el sake que había bebido empezaba a hacer de las suyas en su cuerpo, estudio con una mirada un tanto descarada el cuerpo de la mujer en su cama, sus senos tenían un tamaño bastante generoso que resaltaba debido a la apretada ropa que llevaba, la misma que solia vestir para sus misiones, el pensamiento de que otros hombres la habrían mirado con esa misma ropa le produjo un pequeño pensamiento de posesividad sobre ella –"mi hinata mi bella y sexy hina" –penso acariciando brevemente su vientre, su cintura, sus caderas para luego bajar por su muslo y acariciar las piernas de la oji perla

-naruto kun –el suave murmullo detuvo en seco los movimientos del rubio que alarmado miro el rostro de la mujer que seguía en el mundo de los sueños

-hinata…hinata chan –murmuro cerca de su rostro pero ella no dio señales de querer despertar, siguió con la atrevida caricia esta vez por su vientre palpando las reacciones en el rostro de su novia , solo solto un pequeño suspiro que animo un poco mas la mente todavía medio ebria del rubio rozo el borde de sus senos esperando una reacción y al no recibir ninguna puso su mano totalmente sobre aquel montículo el cual se sintio suave bajo su tacto, una parte de la mente del rubio le decía que parara que estaba mal, que se estaba aprovechando de su novia, pero la calida sensación en su palma y la molestia que iba creciendo en su entre pierna no pensaban lo mismo, así que yendo en contra de la parte mas conciente de su mente apretó el seno sintiendo aun por encima de la ropa el endurecido pezón, quizá por el frio en el que había estado, de los labios de la oji perla salio un suave pero excitante gemido de placer

El excitado rubio, ya sea por el sake o por el manoseo descarado, se puso sobre ella, quien parecía que por fin había empezado a despertar

Por su parte la oji perla se sentía algo desorientada en cuanto al lugar en donde se encontraba, recordaba estar en la puerta del rubio pero no lograba recordar en que momento se quedo dormida (como si alguien pudiera recordar el momento exacto cuando se queda dormido), estaba algo confundida y adormilada cuando le parecio ver aquellos ojos que tanto amaba pero que ahora tenían un extraño brillo en ellos, despertó porque su cuerpo sintio una extraña pero agradable sensación en uno de sus senos, por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de estar soñando pero una presión en su vientre la trajo de golpe a la realidad

-aahhh mmm na…naruto kun –el rubio había presionado a su "amigo" cerca de las caderas de su novia mientras apretaba sin descaro alguno el seno de la oji perla –naruto kun de…detente ahh –gimio al sentir como su sensible pezón era apretado por las manos del rubio, aun que seguía con la ropa puesta la sensación fue abrumadora

-se siente bien poder tocarte hina dime ¿te gusta? –pregunto con un malicioso brillo en sus ojos volviendo a apretar su pezón recibiendo un gemido ahogado

-e…espera –no es que a la oji perla le molestara que su novio la tocara ya que en ocasiones ella misma había soñado en que su rubio la tocara como estaba haciendo ahora pero a pesar de eso le costaba asimilarlo, el sabor a sake inundo su boca cuando el oji azul la beso, no fue un beso suave como los que acostumbraba dar su rubio este era hambriento, exigente y excitante –pa…para na..naruto kun mmm que….rico aaahhhhmmmm –gimio de forma mas sonora cuando el rubio logro presionar su excitado miembro con la intimidad femenina

Ese gemido fue como un balde de agua fría para nuestro rubio que se alejo rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se sento en la cama desviando la vista de su novia, la respiración de ambos era agitada y el sake parecía haber dejado de hacer efecto en el cuerpo del rubio, pero lo que ahora lo aquejaba era aquella presión en su entrepierna

-hinata…yo…..lo siento yo…no quería..bueno si si quería pero… quiero decir

-no…no importa naruto kun –la respuesta sorprendio al rubio, la había manoseado mientras dormia y le decía que no importaba, se sintio como un maldito degenerado y lo peor era que su cuerpo seguía caliente y con ganas de seguir

-sera mejor que te vallas a casa –dijo sin verla

-no lo hare

-vete hinata no es el mejor momento para que estes aquí

-se que te sientes mal por lo de jiraiya sama y no me pienso ir hasta que estes mejor naruto kun –dijo son ningún astibo de duda

-hinata por favor solo vete, mañana nos veremos –en ese momento en la cabeza del rubio no estaba ni jiraiya, ni neji ni nadie, en su cabeza solo estaba la sensación de su amada novia bajo el gimiendo, lo que provoco que sintiera un nuevo tiron en la entrepierna, la ropa empezaba a molestarle

No me ire –se acerco al rubio arrodillándose en la cama para quedar a su lado –quiero que naruto kun se sienta bien –esa simple e inocente frase provoco que un brillo de lujuria asomara en los azules ojos del uzumaki –hare lo que sea para que naruto kun se sienta bien

-¿lo que sea? –cuestiono con voz ronca el rubio, ella solo asintió –entonces ayúdame a olvidar… -se acerco a su boca, paso una mano por su cintura y otra por su nuca –dejame besarte –un beso hambriento, apasionado y lujurioso fue el que compartieron –y tocarte –murmuro acariciando la cintura de la mujer que se sonrojo al instante –dijiste lo que sea hina chan –le recordo con tono jugueton el rubio para volver a devorar sus labios

FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

La oji perla se sonrojo ante ese recuerdo, esa noche no hubo sexo pero si muchas caricias bastante "indecentes" según ella (pero bien que le gustaron ¬/¬), cerro la puerta tras de si y le puso el seguro para luego sentarse a lado del deprimido rubio

-naruto kun

-hinata por favor vete

-sabes que no lo hare naruto kun –dijo suevemente la oji perla –sabes que hare lo que sea para que te sientas bien

-lo recuero –musito el rubio acercándose a ella –quiero olvidar hinata –musito con una mezcla de melancolía y excitacion

-te ayudare a olvidar –murmuro la oji perla acercándose a los labios del rubio para empezar un beso ardiente y apasionado

Mientras tanto en konoha (dejemos a hinata y a naruto para que hagas sus cosas a solas jujujujujuju) la hokage y el grupo de jounins y gennins acababan de llegar a konoha y ahora se encontraban en el despacho de la hokage

Al grupo se le habían sumado chouji y shino quienes habían estado en la entrada esperando la llegada de sus compañeros o alguna noticia referente a ellos

-y bien ¿Dónde estuvieron? –interrogo el aburame acomodando sus lentes

-es…complicado de explicar –dijo el naara

-pues empiecen que nosotros tampoco conocemos todos los detalles –la hokage se sento tras su escritorio –empiecen, desde como se activo el jutsu

El naara suspiro con cansancio para tomar aire

-bien si no hay remedio

Media hora despues los presentes conocían todos los detalles del pequeño viaje en el tiempo que habían hecho, hubo un momento de silencio antes de que shino empezara a hablar

-es algo…difícil de creer

-dificil pero no imposible –añadio la hokage tras soltar un suspiro –se supone que mañana estarán aquí así que quiero que los vigilen bien, en especial a itachi,

-un minuto itachi…¿itachi uchiha? El mismo al que sasuke quiere ver muerto –dijo neji tras oir el nombre del renegado -¿Por qué diablos iria a venir el a este lugar?

-el es quien posee el jutsu que les borrara la memoria –dijo el patriarca hyuga –no confio en el así que lo mantendré vigilado si no le importa hokage sama

-no hay problema, realmente iba a pedirles que lo vigilen bien, no me hace ni un poco de gracia que los del futuro confíen tanto en el así que cuando llegue vigílenlo bien, mas bien estén atentos a los movimientos de todos ellos

-no se ustedes pero a mi todavía no me cabe en la cabeza que naruto se va a casar con hinata –dijo chouji comiendo de sus papas, la nombrada se sonrojo y miro el suelo

-no me lo recuerdes –dijeron al mismo tiempo neji y hiashi

-si ese idiota se le ocurre hacerle daño a hinata sama me asegurare de que se flujo de chakra no sea lo único que le corten –dijo con tono sombrio el hyuga

-eso déjamelo a mi –añadio el mayor de los hyuga

-en verdad no entiendo como naruto sobrevivio a eso –murmuro el inuzuka

-el amor lo puede todo, y el amor de ellos arde como las llamas de la juventud que estará siempre ardiendo en su matrimonio (no sabes cuanta razón tienes lee)

Mientras con la pareja del futuro

-mmm si hina que bien lo haces uummm –gimio el rubio al sentir las sensuales y atrevidas caricias de su novia sobre su excitada masculinidad, generalmente a naruto le gustaba ser quien domine la situación, pero cuando su novia tomaba las riendas el solo se dejaba hacer, despues podría hacer lo que el quisiese pero por ahora la dejaría a ella

-¿se siente bien naruto kun? –pregunto al oído del rubio sin detener sus caricias

-dios sabes que si haa mm mas rápido –pidio moviendo sus caderas al compas de las caricias mientras que sus manos se hallaban ocupada acariciando y apretando el trasero de la peli negra

La hyuga besaba el cuello del rubio y dejaba marcas , sintio los estremecimientos del rubio así que aumento el ritmo de las caricias haciéndolo jadear, y él ni corto ni perezoso dirigio una de sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la peli negra a su seno derecho para acariciarlo

-aaammm naruto kun –gimio al sentir como acariciaba suavemente alrededor del pezón para luego apretarlo con algo de fuerza

-mmm sigue hina, ¡dios no pares! –su mano libre tomo a la peli negra de la nuca y estampo sus labios en un beso hambriento donde acallaron mutuamente sus gemidos de placer –mmm ¡NO PUEDO MAS! –grito al sentir como la punta de su pene era apretada ligeramente, y se corrió dejando las manos de la oji perla llenas de su simiente

-e…eso fue..kyaaa na…naruto kun –solto un gritillo al sentir como era ella quien ahora estaba bajo el rubio y como este sin pudor restregaba su nueva erección en su entrepierna, el rubio estaba prácticamente desnudo, ya que su pantalón estaba por las rodilla y su bóxer no cubria su pene erecto que se restregaba una y otra vez sobre la intimidad de la mujer que empezó a gemir ante la sensación de sus bragas humedeciéndose –mmmm aahhhmmm na..naru haaa –el rubio mordio suevemente el lóbulo de su oreja para luego susurrar

-es injusto, tu sigues con ropa hina… -acuso bajando su mano hacia la intimidad femenina metiendo su mano dentro de los shorts y acariciando por sobre las bragas –estas caliente y mojada hina –presiono su dedo contra aquel pequeño botón de placer recibiendo un gemido como recompensa –quiero que te desnudarte hina quiero quitarte toda esta molesta ropa que no me permite tocarte como quiero, que no me permite darte placer –susurro sensualmente a su oído haciendo a un lado la ropa interior de ella para tocarla directamente

-ahhh mmmm –gimio al sentir como aquellos dedos traviesos se paseaban por su excitada feminidad –no..no te detengas…ahhh uummm –se quejó cuando el rubio se alejo de ella –naruto kun por favor –suplico con la cara sonrojada y la respiracio agitada, se sonrojo cuando el la puso de pie frente a el, verlo totalmente desnudo y excitado la hizo apartar la mirada sonrojada y avergonzada

-hina, mírame, te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me quito la ropa –le recordo en tono jugueton

-¡no es lo mismo! –el rubio rio al ver la carita avergonzada que ponía su no tan inocente novia

-si tu lo dices, pero eso no importa ahora –la abrazo por la cintura -deshagámonos de esto primero –susurro mientras desabrochaba los shorts der la mujer y luego tiro hacia abajo dejándola en bragas, acaricio sus piernas, muslos hasta su cintura y caderas, tiro de ella de tal forma que quedara sentada sobre el

-aahhh –gimio al sentir una mordida en su cuello, el rubio termino de quitarle la blusa para besar, lamer y morder su cuello, dirigio sus manos hacia la espalda de la mujer, acariciando hasta llegar al molesto broche del bracier el cual solto con mucha facilidad para luego solo quitarlo y botarlo a algún lado de la habitación, una de sus manos cubrió de inmediato uno de los senos mientras la otra la tomo de la nuca para plantarle un nuevo beso que empezó de forma lenta, pausada y dulce, el oji azul mordio ligeramente el labio inferior para tirar suavemente de el, ella solto un ligero gemido entendiendo el mensaje, abrió un poco la boca dejando que la traviesa y caliente lengua del rubio explorara su boca a su gusto, saboreo toda aquella dulce cavidad antes de encontrar la lengua de su acompañante y enredarse con ella en una excitante danza en busca del dominio en donde el rubio fue el triunfador, movio las caderas provocando que su miembro se frotara de forma deliberada por la intimidad de la mujer que gimio en medio del beso

Se separaron en busca de aire, en un rápido movimiento la peli negra estaba recostada en la cama con el rubio sobre ella, lo único que la cubria era su ropa interior y el rubio estaba ya totalmente desnudo, volvió a besarla con la misma pasión de antes

Continuo restregando su erección contra la intimidad de la mujer, que empezaba a desesperanse al no tener el contacto directo que quería

-na..mmm na…naruto kun…po…por favor

-¿Qué quieres hina?, dime lo que quieres que te de y te lo dare –susurro contra su oído

-te….te quiero de…dentro de mi aaaahhhh –gimio al sentir como tres dedos entraban de golpe en ella y empezaban a moverse rápidamente –aaggghh aahhh hhmmm mas…mas

-esto es lo que querias hina

-mmm nnnooo yo quiero…ahhh…quiero a naruto kun….de..dentro de aahhh…de mi

-ya estoy dentro de ti hina –le dijo moviendo circularmente los dedos que estaban en su interior

-quiero aahhh…mas

-como se pide hina –aumento los movimientos de sus dedos, estaba cerca del extasis, sentía como sus paredes internas lo empezaban a apretar –dime lo que quieres hina…¡pidemelo!

-¡quiero que naruto kun meta su pene en mi! –grito fuera de si al llegar al orgasmo –aahhh aghhh nooo –susurro cuando sintio los dedos salir de ella –aahhhhh aahhmmmm –gimio al sentir como su ropa interior era hecha a un lado y la ereccon del rubio emntraba de una sola estocada en su interior alargando su orgasmo –aaaahhhhh agghhmm

-esto querias hina…agghhh…..dime hina te gusta sentirme aahh, te gusta sentir como me hundo en ti mmmm –gimio el rubio sosteniendo las manos de la peli negra por encima de su cabeza y embistiéndola fuertemente –¡responde hina, te gusta como te doy placer!

-si, si si si, aahhhh ¡mas naruto kun!, mas rapidoooo

-como gustes agghhh –aumento las embestidas haciendo que la cama se mueva al compas de sus embestidas –dios hina….ahhh se siente ….dios increíble aghhh hhmmm

-ahhhh ahhh aahhhmmm aghh "pe..pero que" –penso al darse cuenta que sus manos estaba atadas a la cabecera de la cama, el rubio había frenados sus movimientods generando un quejido de inconformidad en ella, la miraba con una media sonrisa

-ahora te puedo hacer lo que yo quiera –dijo con voz lujuriosa para bajar su rostro desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, lamio suavemente el ercto pezón para luego mordisquearlo y finalmente meterlo a su boca para chuparlo fuertemente

-aahhhh mmmm mas naruto kun, mas aaahhh –sus suplicas fueron oídas ya que la sujeto de las caderas retomando los movimientos de forma suave esta vez mientras seguía chupando sus pezones, intercambiando de seno, una de sus manos fue hacia su clítoris de forma que cada vez que la embestia su dedo rozaba aquel pequeño botón haciéndola estremecer de placer –ahhmm agghhh mas rapidoooo

Ni corto ni perezoso abedecio, aumento nuevamente las embestidas, cada vez mas rapidas, mas profundas, dejo sus pechos para poder acomodarse mejor, con ambas manos en sus caderas se impulso aun mas en su interior, levanto una de sus piernas hasta ponerla en su hombro, llegando mas profundo si es que era posible

-agghh tan rico, mmmm ahhhgggg –gimio el rubio sintiendo su propia liberación cerca. Siguio penetrándola a un ritmo frenético y desesperado hasta que sintio como el interior de ella lo apretaba de forma deliciosa succionándolo, y en una poderosa estocada se corrió en su interior empujando profundamente hasta que el ultimo estremecimiento de placer los recorrio a ambos

Con cuidado desato las manos de ella y se recostó sobre sus pechos, agitado

-ahora si…estamos casados –murmuro el rubio ganándose una suave risa de la mujer

-naruto kun –dijo ella en tono serio -¿Cómo estas ahora?...con lo de jiraiya sama

El se quedo en silencio un rato antes de responder –me dolio verlo y…decirle todo eso pero se que no lo podemos evitar ya que podríamos pober en riesgo a otras pesonas y…y y

-ya naruto kun –consolo al verlo a punto de llorar –estas haciendo lo correcto

-eso me hace sentir peor

-yo te hare sentir mejor –murmuro besando nuevamente los labios del hombre, definitivamente no irían a la aldea

Mientras nuestra amada hinata chan estaba tratando de hacer sentir mejor al rubio (disfrutando el proceso que esto conllevaba) en una habitación estaban el resto pidiendo de comer

-eso es todo señorita –dijo un hombre del hotel que venia a ver las ordenes de comida

-si es todo –respondió sonriendo la peli rosa

-bu..bueno si necesita algo mas estare a su completa disposición –dijo el tipo con sonrisa coqueta

-gracias eres muy amable

-no es nada, es lo cualquiera haría en mi lugar señorita

-es bueno saber que aun existen los caballeros –dijo la oji jade sin saber que tras ella un uchiha miraba con cara de pocos amigos la escena

-si quiere puedo llevarla a conocer el lugar despues, hay un restaurante al aire libre cerca de aquí quizá podríamos…

-¿podrian que? –de la nada el uchiha estaba junto a la peli rosa –ella no puede ir a ningún lado –y sin nada de tacto la jalo adentro

-sasuke kun –se quejo antes de irse

-oye que te pasa…-dijo con mala cara el hombre

-te le vuelves a acercar y sabras lo que es el dolor –amenazo con la mejor cara de asesino que tenia, lo tomo de la ropa para quedar cara a cara con el sujeto -¿nos entendemos?

-si…si señor

-bien, tráeme una orden de tomates también –lo solto y entro cerrándole la puerta en la cara al aterrado hombre, y al girar se encontro con la mirada burlona de su hermano -¿que?

-así que mi hermanito es un celoso

-no se de que me hablas –dijo desentendiéndose del asunto y alejándose para que no vieran su rostro sonrojado

-creo que nos iremos de aquí mañana –dijo kakashi entrando al cuarto

-¿que? ¿por que? –pregunto el azabache mas joven

-digamos que naruto y hinata están algo "indispuestos" en estos momentos –solto con una sonrisa divertida al recordar como al ir a hablar con su pupilo oyo sonidos bastante sugerentes de esa habitación

-ese dobe –susurro con una sonrisa divertida el uchiha del futuro

-no lo puedo creer –susurro resignada sakura

-ese es mi alumno –alabo el sennin

-al menos las cosas salieron bien para el –comento el renegado

-no entiendo ¿Qué están haciendo ellos dattebayo? –pregunto el rubio gennin

-lo entenderas cuando crezcas –dijo el sennin

 **NOTAS FINALES**

 **ya mismo acabo, calculo maximo tres o cuatro capis mas para acabar**

 **yyyyyyyyyyyyy ¿que tal mi primer lemon?**

 **diganme que les parecio, se aceptan todo tipo de criticas**

ahora a responder reviews

OTAKUFire; ahi esta un ataque de celos estilo uchiha, no se si lo hice bien, gracias por tus comentarios y dime que opinas respecto al lemon o al intento de el

Bluel-Azul-Acero; bueno naruto al fin pudo estar con su hina, quiza al otro cap ponga momentos romanticos con los del pasado y todo eso

Akime Maxwell; aqui esta el cap en tiempo relativamente corto, (para lo que me se tardar creo que he actualizado pronto) , gracias por tus comentarios

Pirilaxa; en verdad espero que te siga gustando, gracis apor comentar

NaruHina El último; espero que este cap te haya gustado tambien y dime que opinas de los celos de sasuke

x29; tus sugerencias me han ayudado mucho, espero que el capi te haya gustado y bueno naruto al fin salio de su abstinencia, dime tu opinion de mi primer lemon tus sugerencias siempre seran bienvenidas y o como dije tres o cuatro caps mas y acaba

LUC; yo tambien lo senti asi pero quedo aceptable, espero que te haya gustado el cap

liceht; lo de rero sennin no les causara problemas, es mas los ayudara y naruto ya al fin consumo su matrimonio, espero tu opinion del inento de lemon, gracisas por comentar

Chr1st14n;no abandonare la historia y si quieres pasa por mi otro historia, espero que te gustara el cap

Invitado; tratare de actualizar mas pronto

; yo tambien amo ver a naruto kun celoso espero que te guste el fic

Blakminato, espero que este cap tambien te gustara

bien eso es todo por hoy, lean mi otra historia para saber si continuarla o no

gracias por sus reviews enserio me sorprende la aceptacion que ha tenido esta historia

asi que gracias enserio

bueno hasta el proximo cap

dejen reviews porfa


	11. Chapter 11

hola bellos lectores

si ya se me tarde pero oigan ESTOY DE VACACIONES POR FIN asi que creo que ahora si actualice con mas frecuencia

otra cosa para los que leen mi otro fic y si no lo leen les invito a leerlo, es que probablemente cuando termine este fic es que actualice el otro asi que no desesperen, bueno eso estodo como ya sabran mas aclaraciones al final

ADVERTENCIA DE INTENTO DE LEMON

"" - Pensamientos

\- - Dialogos

() - Anotaciones mias

 **-hola- charla con bijuu**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de kishimoto

Ahora Sí a Leer (perdón por las faltas de ortografía)

 **CAPITULO 10**

-entonces si realizo el jutsu de esta manera todos sus recuerdos se suprimirán despues de 2 horas

-si, así es sasuke –dijo itachi con voz seria –tendrán tiempo suficiente para crear un escenario o mejor dicho una explicación a su ausencia en estos días

-y en cuanto a la hokage –dijo la haruno –ella fue a la aldea del demonio e hizo un trato con la sacerdotisa, todos saben a donde fue, ¿Qué haremos con ella?

-un genjutsu será suficiente –aclaro el uchiha mayor –yo me encargare de eso, lo que realmente me preocupa es que la tecnica de shisui tardara 10 años en regenerarse y eso seria un problema

-naruto lo regenerara enseguida, de eso no te preocupes –dijo despreocupadamente sakura –aunque…se supone que deberíamos llegar a konoha como máximo mañana, pero el viaje se alargo demasiado y cada persona que nos vea podría…

-creo que lo mejor es partir enseguida, si nos vamos ahora llegaremos a konoha mañana por la tarde, mientras mas rápido regresemos a nuestro tiempo es mejor –el uchiha del futuro fue hacia la versión mas joven de su amigo –oye tu, ve por naruto

-porque tengo que ir yo

-porque te lo estoy ordenando –dijo con la voz mas aterradora que tenia

-e..enseguida –el rubio salio corriendo al ver la mirada aterradora que le dirigía el azabache

Mientras tanto nuestra pareja favorita se hallaba descansando, hinata quien era la mas cansada estaba dormida sobre naruto con sus piernas entrelazadas y usando el pecho de este como almohada, el rubio tenia una de sus manos acariciando suavemente el trasero de su mujer mientras su otra mano acariciaba la cabeza de la azabache

-"porque tu vida ya no es solo tuya" –el recuerdo de neji azoto la mente del rubio quien solo pudo mirar a la mujer que dormia totalmente desnuda sobre su pecho –"tienes razón neji…mi vida no es solo mia, porque ahora ya no estoy solo" –penso, mientras recordaba todos los momentos que había pasado con su esposa –hinata, te aseguro que no permitiré que nada cambie, por ti…por nosotros –murmuro besando la frente de la mujer

-yo tampoco permitiré que nada cambie –dijo la azabache

-¿ha..hace cuanto que estas despierta?

-hhhmmm de…desde que em…empezaste a to…tocar mi tra…sero –susurro avergonzada, el rubio apretó mas el agarre y ella respingo ante el acto -¡naruto kun! –se quejo haciendo un puchero

-pero si no es la primera vez que te toco así –se defendió con una sonrisa burlona

-¡no es lo mismo! –se quejo sonrojada

-jajajajajaja ok ok te dejo en paz –puso la mano en su cintura –por ahora

-po..por cierto ¿Qué hora es? –la azabache miro un reloj en la pared y enseguida se reincorporo sujetando la sabana contra su pecho -¡oh por dios ya son casi las 3! –solto alarmada, habían estado horas allí encerrados –naruto kun debemos levantarnos

-pero yo estoy comodo –ella lo miro de forma seria –ok ya me levanto –la azabache se dirigio al baño siendo seguida por el uzumaki

Mientras tanto un inocente rubio de 14 años se dirigía a buscar a su contraparte adulta sin saber que le esperaba

-¿Por qué diablos se tardaran tanto? –musito con enojo cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, toco varias veces pero no recibió respuesta, estuvo a punto de irse cuando un extraño sonido llego a sus oído algo parecido aun ¿gruñido?, vencido por la curiosidad se pego a la puerta y pudo escuchar varios sonidos similares, no era ningún animal era la voz de un hombre ¿gruñendo?, pero el único hombre ahi era…

-aagghh si hina, mas rapido –alcanzo a oir, se aparto de la puerta como si esta quemara, -"¡esa era mi voz!" –penso alarmado y sonrojado, por un momento recordo los libros que escribia su sensei y ato cabos, el +hinata +matrimonio +un cuarto con llave +gruñido era igual a… -e… ellos están e…ellos están

-¿Quién esta que naruto? –el rubio se sobre salto al oir la voz de su sensei

-e..ero…ero sennin –musito al verlo –"viejo pervertido sabia que algo se me tenia que pegar" –maldijo mentalmente –etto yo…¿Qué haces aquí ero sennin?

-te estabas tardando en traer a esos dos –el hombre puso cara de pervertido –dime naruto ¿de quienes hablabas hace un momento?

-¡de nadie! –dijo exaltado

-aja y entonces porque tardan tanto –interrogo el sennin

-no por…por nada

-entonces déjame ver

-¡noooooo! –el rubio cubrió la puerta con su cuerpo –de…dejémoslos solos un rato mas

-naruto debemos irnos, ahora déjame pasar –dijo serio

-pero…pero..pero

-pero nada naruto, debemos irnos así que –cuando el sennin rato de abrir se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro, forcejeo con la entrada un rato

-ve porque le dije que era inútil sensei, es mejor esperar a que salgan y…

-desde cuando me dices sensei –el rubio trago duro al oir al sennin –solo lo dices cuando estas nervioso o paso algo serio

El uzumaki empezó a sudar frio –no… no es nada ero sennin enserio…mejor…mejor vamo…

-aaahhh –se oyo un débil gemido

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto el sennin

-nada yo no escuche nada –musito el rubio nervioso y sonrojado

-narutooooo kuuunn –se escucho un poco mas alto

El rostro del rubio paso por todos los tonos de rojo y parecía que salía humo de su cabeza, todo ante la atenta mirada del peli blanco que como si fuera el exorcista volteo su cabeza a la puerta como si dentro estuvieran los secretos del universo

-ya veo, creo que debemos entrar para…

-¡NI SE LE OCURRA VIEJO COCHINO DATTEBAYO!

-solo quiero material para mi investigación –puso cara de pervertido y empezó a forzar la puerta

-alejese de ahí –el rubio le salto encima para apartarlo el peli blanco se defendió y empezaron a forcejear

-¡esto es por el bjen de mis libros! –grito el sennin mientras naruto le hacia una llave

Mientras tanto en la habitación

-na….narutooo kuunn aahhh –gimio la oji perla al sentir como los dedos de su esposo entraban y salían de ella con una lentitud que comenzaba a desesperarle, se recargo en el azulejo de la ducha sintiendo la respiración del rubio en su oído y como el pecho de este se pegaba a su espalda además de la presion su erección en sus nalgas, la ducha había pasado a segundo plano cuando este había empezado a tocarla

Besaba su cuello y una de sus manos se entretenia acariciando sus pechos, hinata solo podía jadear ante las atenciones que las manos y labios de su novio le daban

-aahhh agghh –gimio cuando sintio una mordida en su cuello

-hina….ya no puedo mas…te necesito –susurro en su oído para poner las manos en su cintura, coloco su pene justo en su entrada y empezó a frotarse contra su humedad, el tronco de su virilidad rosaba de manera deliciosa su clítoris

-hhmmm estas tan caliente y mojada –susurro traviesamente a su oído antes de entrar en ella de una fuerte estocada –hhmmm aaahhh estas tan apretada

-aaahhhh aaahh mmm hmhhmm aahh –lo único que podía hacer la peli azul era gemir ante todo el placer que recorria su cuerpo –na….narutooo kuuuun aahhh

-di mi nombre aagg –exigio aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas –dilo –hhhhmmm di el nombre aaahhh de…de quien te da placer…aahhh oh dios hina,

-naruto kuun, aahh hhmm na..naruuuto kun, naruto kun

-me aprietas tanto…aahhh ya no aguanto ooohhh

-aahhh naruto kuuuun aahh ahhh es…estoy….hhmmm voy a…voooy a aahh

-yo también….hhmmm –la sujeto fuerte de las caderas y golpeo con fuerza en su interior –hhiiiinaa aaannggg –gimio cuando sintio el interior de ella apretarlo con mas fuerza. Siguió empujando mientras duraba su orgasmo

PPUUMM

-aaaahahhhhh mmmhhmm –el rubio le tapó la boca a la mujer en el momento en que el sonido de algo caer lo alerto, todavía no salía de su interior y seguía disfrutando de los últimos espasmos de placer que el interior de su mujer le concedia, ella por otro lado no había oído nada, había estado tan inmiscuida en su placer y en las sensaciones que embargaban su cuerpo que solo reacciono cuando el sonido de voces los alertaron

-¡ero sennin ahora debemos pagar esto dattebayo! –grito la molesta voz del gennin

-¡fue tu culpa! ¡ahora mi investigación esta arruinada por tu culpa!

-¡COMO SE LE OCURRE DECIR ESO EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE!

Ese y otros gritos le siguieron el rostro de la peli azul, cuya respiración todavía era agitada, se cubrió de un rojo escarlata,

-na…naruto kun no…no tra…trajimos ropa…a… aquí adentro

-sshhhh, -silencio el uzumaki para tranquilizar a su esposa –tranquila, yo los hare salir

-pe..pero pero

-shhh yo los saco, pero primero déjame salir- dijo con tono travieso moviendo las caderas, haciendo énfasis en que todavía estaba en el interior de ella, nuevamente se sonrojo violentamente, el uzumaki solo pudo reir mientras salía con cuidado de su mujer –tu espera aquí y termina de bañarte –ella asintió suavemente aun sonrojada recordando que desde que entraron a la ducha lo que menos habían hecho es bañarse

A pesar de la actitud que tomo el rubio realmente estaba molesto, muy, muy molesto de haber sido interrumpido y esta vez por nada menos que ¡que por si mismo!

-cuando le ponga las manos encima… -lo que mas le molestaba era que seguramente ese par de ahí afuera había escuchado los gemidos de hinata, de SU hinata, mientras refunfuñaba tomo una toalla de las que estaban en el baño y se la envolvió en la cintura, tomo el pomo de la puerta y despues de asegurarse que hinata había corrido el vidrio y la cortina de la bañera decidio abrir y cerrar tras de si

La escena que se encontró le provoco un sudor en la nuca, su ex sensei se encontraba escribiendo como loco en una libreta mientras su contraparte menor estaba tirando de la ropa de este para sacarlo de ahí, junto a ellos estaba la puerta que habían tumbado

-e…ero sennin, suelte eso… ahora –exigio el rubio mayor con una voz de ultratumba al darse cuenta que el sennin había tomado el bracier de hinata para "examinarlo", al notar el instinto asesino que emanaba el mayor de los uzuamaki el peli blanco se enderezo sin soltar la prenda intima

-oh naruto te vez mejor, veo que hinata te ha ayudado mucho –dijo con tono pervertido haciendo sonrojar ligeramente a ambos uzumakis

-eso no le interesa –musito con enojo –¡le dije que dejara eso! –arrebato del as manos del sennin la prenda que el peli blanco seguía manoseandos, la puso tras su espalda luego de quitársela al sennin de las manos -¿Qué hacen aquí y porque tumbaron la puerta?

-el teme dijo que debemos irnos ahora –musito el oji azul menor mirando a cualquier lugar que no sea a su contraparte adulta, no podia despues de lo que había oído, además el adulto solo tenia una toalla cubriendo su parte baja por no decir que hinata no estaba en el cuarto por lo tanto estaría en el baño del mismo lugar de donde había salido el mayor y además el sonido de la ducha solo hacia que la pobre mente del rubio imaginara cosas no aptas para chicos de su edad

-¿Qué?, ¿ahora?, ¿porque? –pregunto entre molesto e impaciente

-creen que debemos estar en konoha lo mas pronto posible –añadio el sennin –pero si quieres yo los convenceré para quedarnos un poco mas se ve que estas ocupado naruto y no queremos interrumpir

-ni lo sueñe ero sennin, iremos enseguida, ahora largo de aquí

-si naruto esta es una conversación entre adultos –dijo el peli blanco dirigiéndose al gennin

-los dos….fuera de aquí

-yo me quedare esperando a que salgan

-¡hinata no saldrá contigo aquí dattebayo!

-oh ya veo es una chica timida –musito con aire pensativo haciendo que una vena se hinche en la frente del uzumaki mayor

-¡naruto kun ¿ya puedo salir?! –grito la oji perla desde la ducha

-¡espera ahí un momento! –respondió el uzumaki mayor –ustedes dos se van de aquí, -se acerco a ellos y los tomo de la oreja a cada uno para arrastrarlos a la salida

-oye, pero yo no hice nada, auch –se quejo el menor de los rubios

Mientras tanto con el sasusaku

Sakura se encontraba ojeando un pergamino que itachi le había dado acerca de los genjutsus, aunque de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a cierto azabache que no dejaba de mirarla y no lo hacia de forma muy disimulada que digamos

-ya me harte ¿quieres decirme porque me miras tanto? –la peli rosa ya empezaba a sentirse incomoda ante el escrutinio

-no lo estoy haciendo –respondió con fingida indiferencia apartando la mirada para ocultar el ligero sonrojo que tenia al haber sido descubierto, desde que aquel muchacho se le había insinuado a sakura el azabache no había dejado de mirarla y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que la peli rosa ya no era ni la sombra de su compañera a la cual el mismo había llamando "molestia", ahora era una mujer segura, fuerte decidida y aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta, hermosa

La oji jade solo resoplo ante la actitud del peli negro –solo deja de hacerlo, me pones nerviosa

-así que te pongo nerviosa –la peli rosa respingo al sentir la respiración en su oído

–"en que momento se movio"

-es bueno saber que aun sigo teniendo ese efecto en ti –le susurro suavemente al oido deleitándose al sentirla estremecerse, roso su cuello con la punta de su nariz embriagándose con su aroma a flores

-tu…tu no tienes ni…ningún efecto en mi –la peli rosa gimio suavemente al sentir el aliento del azabache en su cuello

-entonces, porque…tiemblas –le susurro pasando sus manos por los brazos de la mujer en una lenta caricia

-sa…sasuke kun –susupiro al sentir un beso en su cuello giro su cabeza para estar cara a cara con el, negro y verde se encontraron, sus respiraciones se se mezclaban, sus labios se rozaban

-¡fue su culpa ero sennin! –el rubio mas joven entro gritando encontrándose con la extraña escena de sasuke mirando por la ventana y sakura ojeando un pergamino con la cara totalmente roja –sakura chan estas muy roja, no tendras fiebre

-¿Qué? ¿yo?, no solo es el calor –movio exageradamente las manos

-pero si afuera esta nublado –dijo inocentemente el rubio

-eetto, este..bu..bueno, veras

-¿y el dobe? –pregunto el azabache sin voltear, salvando a la haruno

-ya viene en camino –dijo el sennin con voz extraña

-excelente saldremos en… -el uchiha quedo mudo al ver la apariencia de sensei y alumno -¿y a ustedes que les paso? –pregunto viendo al sennin que tenia un enorme chichon en la cabeza y un ojo morado y al gennin que tenia dos chichones en la cabeza

-fue culpa de ero sennin dattebayo –se defendió el rubio

Tanto el azabache como la peli rosa ataron cabos y suspiraron al entender lo que había pasado y por dentro se sintieron algo molestos por haber sido interrumpidos

-"ahora comprendo al dobe" –se dijo a si mismo el uchiha, "demuestrale afecto, que sepa que te atrae," ese había sido otro consejo que su rubio amigo le había dado, aunque no lo dijera nunca en voz alta sus consejos le estaban sirviendo, ya se lo agradecería de alguna manera, quizá con un plato de ramen, ahora debía poner en practica otro de sus consejos –"se romantico" –aquellas simples palabras implicaban mas de lo que el rubio creía, el no era experto en esas cosas y no sabia absolutamente nada del romance y se negaba a volver a depender de los consejos del rubio, ya se había reido lo suficiente de el cuando le pidió consejos la primera vez, quizá debía conseguir un libro como este tipo llamado sai o preguntarle a alguien, -"hhmm contarle a alguien su problema amoroso o consultar un libro" –se pregunto –"bien, esta decidido, solo dedo saber donde conseguir ese libro"

EN KONOHA

Mientras nuestros ninjas del futuro buscaban soluciones a sus problemas amorosos, cierta kunoichi de ojos perla se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento numero ocho, había salido de su hogar con la intesion de entrenar para distraerse de aquella situación, la hokage había sido muy clara en cuanto a ese asunto y les había prohibido hablar de eso con nadie, tal orden no fue acatada muy bien por su padre quien en el momento en que llegaron a su hogar la solicito en su oficina para hablar de lo que vio, ella fue lo mas cortante posible en ese tema, solo dijo lo que su padre ya sabia

-en verdad naruto kun y yo….y si es un error –hinata no había podido dejar de pensar en ese asunto, al principio le parecio un sueño pero con el tiempo empezó a tener sus dudas en primer lugar ¿en que momento empezó a fijarse en ella?, ¿ella le declaro sus sentimientos?, ¿Cómo es posible que su clan lo haya aceptado?, ¿habia olvidado a sakura?, esta ultima había sido sin duda la pregunta que mas atormentaba su joven mente –"naruto siempre amo a sakura chan, esos sentimientos no pudieron haber desaparecido de pronto, quizá ella lo rechazo y entonces yo " –sacudio la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos, pero la duda seguía ahí, suspiro sonoramente enterrando la cabeza en sus rodillas

-hinata –la nombrada volteo para encontrarse con la responsable de sus dudas –no esperaba encontrarte aquí –la peli rosa se sento a su lado

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio cada una perdida en sus pensamientos

-así que, lograste atar al bobo de naruto eh –dijo la peli rosa tratando de aligerar el ambiente incomodo que había surgido entre ellas –nunca pensé que se iba a dar cuenta pero al parecer no pudo resistirse a ti, y no me sorprende –realmente la oji perla no era la única a la que las dudas la atormentaban, por su lado la oji jade no paraba de pensar en lo afortunada que era hinat –realmente te envidio

-sa…sakura san –musito la oji perla -yo…yo soy la que te envidia –la nombrada no pudo hacer mas que abrir enormemente los onos al oírla, ¿enviarla?

-¿a mi? De que hablas hinata conseguiste a naruto y el reconocimiento de tu clan, eso es lo que siempre has querido, yo por el contrario –puso gesto melancolico –soy yo la que te envidia, al parecer mi futuro no es tan prometedor como el tuyo

-pe…pero sakura san, tu…tu te ve…veias muy bonita y fuerte, a…además tenias el mismo sello de tsunade sama te volviste alguien increible y…

-pero tu conseguiste el amor del chico que te gustaba, y también te veias mas segura y fuerte y a mi –suspiro derrotada –sasuke kun ni siquiera volteo a mirarme, tu conseguiste que te reconociera

-no estoy muy segura de eso –la oji perla volvió a su estado de depresión –es decir ¿desde cuando naruto kun sabe que existo? Y además ¿Có…como fue que se en…enamoro de mi?, si el siempre decía que… -cayo de repente al notar por donde iban sus palabras –quiza el solo se caso conmigo porque…

-ya veo –la peli rosa sonrio y despeino a la oji perla que simplemente la miro sorprendida –eres tan inocente que dan ganas de abrazarte siempre –la aludida se sonrojo –eres tan kawwaiiii –la abrazo con fuerza –seguro hasta el tonto de naruto se debio de dar cuenta de eso

-pe….pero el si…siempre de..decia que tu…que tu le…le gustabas

-hinata lo que naruto dice sentir por mi no es nada mas que un capricho suyo, hace tiempo que no lo dice, además sabes que el jamas me gustaría

-y..y si tu…tu lo rechazaste …y fue po…por eso que …que el

-hinata deja de ser tan insegura, y si fue así que tiene –le resto importancia –quiza ahí empezó a verte de otra manera, como una amiga y despues se enamoro de ti

-pe…pero

-pero nada, o acaso ya olvidaste el discurso que oímos –la oji perla se sonrojo al recordarlo –me sorprendio mucho oírlo viniendo de el pero se notaba el amor que te tenia, y solo había que verlo para ver lo enamorado que estaba de ti

-bu…bueno en en seis años mu…muchas cosa pu…pueden pa…pasar -dijo la peli azul un poco mas animada recordando la forma de actuar del naruto del futuro, sin quererlo (si claro eso dice ella), a su mente llego la imagen de lo que los vio haciendo en la cocina, se sonrojo furiosamente ante esa imagen

-así me gusta, bueno –suspiro –al menos tu lo conseguiras

-sa…sakura san, yo…yo creo que tu po…podras con eso,deseguro, sasuke kun…te…te reconocerá

-gracias

Siguieron platicando de cosas sin sentido sin srr concientes de que entre las sombras dos personas las vigilaban

-ve con danzou sama y pide nuevas ordenes –le dijo a su compañero quien desaparecio en un torbellino de hojas –"si las llevamos con nosotros obtendremos información crucial para konoha" –por alguna extraña razón el pensamiento de secuestrarlas le provoco un estremecimiento de temor, pero lo dejo pasar sin tomarle importancia (oh amigo mio como te arrepentiras de esto)

Mientras tanto en medio del bosque un rubio estornudo

-¿estas bien naruto kun?

-si hinata chan –respondió con una sonrisa –"porque tengo el presentimiento de que tengo que golpear a alguien llegando a la aldea"

-¿quieres bajarme de una vez? –se quejo por decima vez el azabache mas joven quien iba cargado a la espalda de la haruno

-no quisiste ni que naruto, sasuke kun, o hinata te cargaran, así que ete aguantas, así llegaremos mas pronto

-puedo seguirles perfectamente el paso

-es mentira, tuvimos que volver por ustedes que se quedaron atrás dattebayo –dijo el mayor de los uzumakis

-hmp

-además sakura chan fue la única que pudo tenerte quieto –dijo de nuevo el rubio recordando con una sonrisa como la haruno usando su monstruosa fuerza lo cargo como costal de papas, para luego con ayuda de itachi acomodarlo

Por otro lado la contraparte mas joven de naruto, al contrario de lo que todos pensaron no hizo mucho revuelo, al principio se negó a que alguien lo cargara pero cuando la oji perla puso su carita super tierna y se ofrecio a llevarlo ella el mas joven no hizo mas que sonrojarse y aceptar la oferta, fue así como las dos kunoichis terminaron cargando con las versiones infantiles de naruto y sasuke

-no te quejes tanto tonto hermano menor –dijo itachi con una sonrisa divertida – deberías agradecer poder estar cerca de una mujer tan hermosa como lo es sakura san –le guiño un ojo y la oji jade casi se cae al ver esa sonrisa tan devastadoramente sexy del mayor de los uchiha, se sonrojo furiosamente

-jejeje gra…gracias u…uchiha san jejej –musito nerviosa la peli rosa, desde cuando el hermano de sasuke era tan apuesto (desde siempre)

-dime itachi …..¿uh? –por "accidente", sasuke adulto choco contra su hermano –sucede algo sasuke… -sus palabras y sonrisa quedaron en el olvido al sentir el instinto asesino dirigido hacia el sumado a eso la mirada aterradora que su "pequeño" hermano le dirigía

-si no dejas de mirarla ahora mismo me asegurare de que los ojos no sea lo único que no te sirva en un futuro –amenazo en voz baja para que solo itachi lo escuchara, mostro su rinnegan y sharingan para hacer mas temible su amenaza -¿estamos claros hermano? –le dijo con una sonrisa enfermizamente tranquila

-s…si

-me alegra que nos entendamos –nadie supo porque pero el resto del camino itachi estaba con una enorme aura azul y evitaba a sakura como si esta tuviera la peste

-ahora que lo pienso tu te vez muy comodo –el peli plata miraba como su alumno quien iba cargado por la peli azul,tenia una gran sonrisa mientras recostaba su cabeza en la espalda de la mujer y parecía que ¿olia su cabello?

-si –la ira era evidente en le voz del rubio mayor –¿estas comodo mini yo?

-si, bastante –respondió este solo para molestar a su contraparte adulta, era hora de la venganza, se apego mas a la espalda de la mujer que siendo tan inocente (aunque para otras cosas no tanto) no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba

El mayor lo miro con su mejor mirada asesina pero este reuniendo valor (solo porque estaban rodeado de testigos) le saco la lengua y hundio su cara en el cabello de lo oji perla

-tienes un cabello muy lindo hinata chan –dijo el rubio mas joven solo para ver rabiar a la versión mayor de si mismo era algo tonto pero, ¡era naruto!, así que a nadie le sorprendio lo que pasaba

-dobe –murmuro para si mismo el azabache –sera mejor que vayamos mas rápido si queremos llegar mañana

-sujetate sasuke kun –le advirtió la haruno

-hmp –a costa de su orgullo acato la orden

Por otro lado el uzumaki ni siquiera espero a que le ordenaran hacerlo porque ya estaba apretándose mas contrala peli azul

-sujetate fuerte naruto kun, no quiero que te caigas

-no te preocupes hinata chan

Mientras tanto el uzumaki mayor no paraba de murmurar cosas acerca de pequeños pervertidos aprovechados

EN KONOHA

En un lugar oscuro y tétrico que se encontraba bajo la que era la aldea de la hoja, se encontraba el cuartel de raíz dirigido par nada mas y nada menos que Danzou, ex compañero de batalla del fallecido tercer hokage hiruzen sarutobi

-esa es toda la información que obtuvieron al espias en la oficina de la hokage –el líder de raíz miraba seriamente a dos de sus mejores ambu

-hai danzou sama, aunque a mi también me cuesta creer que la información sea real

-no es tan descabellado, aunque no lo creas los viajes en el tiempo son posibles si tienes el tipo y la cantidad de chakra adecuada, ya antes había oído de ese jutsu pero fue imposible realizarlo, no puedo creer que esos mocosos y la hokage hayan podido realizar un viaje de ese tipo

-danzou sama –un tercer ambu llego y se inco ante su líder –encontramos a dos de las kunoichis que vinieron con la hokage, ellas decían haber

-hecho un viaje en el tiempo –termino de decir el hombre vendado -¿quienes?

-sakura haruno y hinata hyuga

-¿dijeron algo relevante?

-no, solo… -debajo de la mascara el shinobi se sonrojo –dijeron algo sobre sasuke uchiha y uzumaki naruto del futuro

-ya veo –medito un momento –quiero que las traigan para interrogarlas, ¿estaban con alguien mas?

-no, solo ellas y un anbu quedo vigilándolas

-entonces tráiganlas aquí enseguida

-hai –y así desaparecieron en una nube de humo dejando al hombre solo

-con esas niñas aquí obtendremos información vital para konoha, tendré que sacarles la información como sea –un estremecimiento le rocorrio de pies a cabeza, era una sensación de miedo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, desde la guerra –"solo son ideas mias" –se dijo a si mismo (oh no sabes como te vas a arrepentir de esto)

 **NOTAS FINALES**

 **y se vienen los problemas, como dije antes ya faltan pocos capitulos para acabar este fic asi que esto no lo alargara mucho**

bueno a lo que les interesa A RESPONDER REVIEWS

Warlus999 ; gracias por tu comentario he aqui la continuacion

OTAKUFire; me alegra que te gustara el lemon, es el primero que escribo y no sabes las veces que tuve que re escribirlo pero nbueno, a naruto al fin se le hizo y en este capi tambien, el ataque de celos por parte d elas kunoichis es probable que vaya para el otro cap, gracias por tus comentarios

NaruHina El último; me elegra que te gustara, gracias por tus comentarios y aqui en este cap mas celos y eso que faltan los de los siguientes caps

sabbath9997; oh me alegra que te guste mi historia, espero que puedas leer la otra que tengo y espero que esa tambien te guste, esta vez si tratare de continuarla pronto

x29; como siempre graias por tus recomendaciones, como ya aclare lo de danzou no va a alargar la historia ya que estoy trabajando en otro proyecto, el ultimo capitulo (que quiza sea en dos maso tres mas), sera en el que todos se desahoguen, gracias por tu review.

blueazulacero; aqui la conti y espero que te haya gustado y te siga gustando, gracias por comentar

Blakminato; espero que te siga gustando, gracias por comentar

fenixrojo36; me alegra que te guste y espero que te pases por mi otra historia, gracias por tu comentario

eso estodo por ahora, me concentrare en terminar este fic para subir el otro asi que no desesperen, gracias a los que leen y a los que comentan, si les gusto dejenme un review que no cuesta nada y me anima a seguir escribiendo

hasta el proximo cap


	12. Chapter 12

hola bella gente

como lo prometido es deuda he aqui el capitulo que prometi, iba a actualizarlo antes pero el internet se cayo y pues hasta ahora es que se arreglo

wn fin quiero invitarlos a mi perfil y que lean el one shot que subi llamado MAÑANANA inspirado en la cancion del mismo nombre cuyos autores son una banda ecuatoriana (osea de mi bello pais), que toca canciones de reguue mezclado con rock o algo asi, me gusta mucho la banda y se llama AYAWASKA se las recomiendo y sin aburrirlos mas a leer

"" - Pensamientos

\- - Dialogos

() - Anotaciones mias

 **-hola- charla con bijuu**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de kishimoto

Ahora Sí a Leer (perdón por las faltas de ortografía)

 **CAPITULO 11**

Era un nuevo día en la tranquila aldea de la hoja, el sol brillaba los pájaros cantaban, todo era paz y tranquilidad para sus habitantes

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? –el monstruoso grito de la hokage ahuyento a los pájaros y dejo medio sordos a la mitad de los habitantes de konoha

-lo que oyó hokage sama hinata no aparece por ningún lugar, exijo que hagan una búsqueda inmediatamente –exigió con voz seria el patriarca del clan hyuga

-po…por favor snif busquen también a snif a nuestra niña waaaa –lloro la madre de sakura quien era consolado por el padre de la misma

La hokage se acarició el puente de la nariz, ¿Cómo era posible que hayan desaparecido dos kunoichis en la aldea y nadie se haya dado cuenta hasta el día siguiente?, alguien debió ver algo extraño o alguien infiltrándose

-shizune, trae a kakashi y kurenai y pon a un equipo ambu y jounin a buscarlas dentro y fuera de la aldea pero primero que hablen con los guardias de todas las torres de vigilancia

-hai hokage sama

-¿dentro de la aldea? –interrogo el patriarca de los hyuga

-no pudieron salir y entrar sin ser detectados, algo me huele mal aquí –dijo recordando a danzou –hiashi puedes poner a tus mejores ninjas investigar los alrededores de los cuarteles de raíz

La orden dejo algo sorprendido al oji perla, pero después de meditarlo la idea no le resulto para nada descabellada

-hai

-waaaa mi hija, waaaa donde está mi hija –volvió a llorar la mujer casi reventándole los oídos a la hokage

-y por favor shizune, podrias escoltar a los padres de sakura fuera y tranquilizarlos –dijo la hokague con un tono de voz que prometia dolor si esa mujer no paraba de llorar

-hai tsunade sama, venga por aquí mebuki san, kizashi san –la ayudante del hokage guio a los padres de la haruno fuera de la oficina de la hokage antes de que esta decida sacarlos de ahí personalmente

Un estremecimiento recorrió la columna de la hokage –creo que será mejor apresurar la búsqueda –la rubia tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería si no encontraban a esas dos pronto

Mientras tanto en la base de raíz, en uno de sus calabozos se encontraban las dos kunoichis, tenían sus manos atadas a la espalda, a cada movimiento las cadenas lastimaban sus muñecas

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotras? –pregunto por decima vez la peli rosa y como las otras veces no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de parte de aquellos ambus que las habían sorprendido, amordazado y llevado a aquel mugriento lugar

-lo…lo lamento sa…sakura san, esto…es mi…mi culpa –la oji perla que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio bajo la cabeza negándose a mirar a su compañera de prisión –yo… lo lamento

-hinata ¿Por qué dices que es culpa tuya?

-es…po…por el byakugan y…no seria la primera vez que me pasa esto –dijo recordando el incidente cuando ella era una niña

-te equivocas hyuga –de entre las sombras asomo la figura del líder de raíz quien era seguido por sus ambus de confianza –el byakugan dejo de interesarme hace mucho –el hombre se acerco a los barrotes y miro fríamente a ambas kunoichi –lo que si me interesa es saber acerca del interesante viaje que hicieron en junto a la hokage

-no te diremos nada –se apresuro a decir la haruno

-entonces si hicieron tal viaje –dijo sonriendo el líder de raíz

La haruno se dio cuanta de lo que había dicho y se deprimio de inmediato, le acababa de confirmar lo que quería saber sin que se lo preguntaran

-ustedes dos –volvio a decir el consejero –me diran todo lo que quiero saber

-y si no lo hacemos –dijo sin miedo la heredera del clan hyuga con total seguridad sorprendiendo a mas de uno

-pues descubrirán que puedo ser muy persuasivo –el tono que uso produjo escalofríos en ambas kunoichis –quiero que preparen el cuarto de interrogatorio y

-danzou sama –un ambu interrumpio -la hokage empezó la búsqueda de esas dos chicas y exigió a los ambu de raíz a colaborar, también dijo que requeria de su presencia de inmediato

El líder de raíz bufo –tengan listo el cuarto de interrogación para cuando yo regrese, no levanten sospechas y manténganlas calladas

-hai

-y no les hagan daño…por ahora –sonrio macabramente –nadie vendrá a recatarlas así que piensen bien en si colaboraran con nosotros

Una vez termino de decirlo rio de forma escalofriante para luego marcharse dejando a dos ambu vigilándolas

Mientras tanto cerca de la aldea se encontraban los viajeros del tiempo, dos gennin, y dos pervertidos saltando por los arboles, uno de ellos iba a una velocidad considerablemente mas rápida que la del resto

-dobe ¿Cuál es la maldita prisa? –se quejo el azabache mayor

-tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo el rubio sin disminuir la velocidad –hay que apresurarnos

Nadie objeto nada y aumentaron la velocida tal y como lo pidió el mayor de los uzumaki, una vez vieron la entrada disminuyeron la velocidad y vajaron a los gennin, al estar cerca de la puerta pudieron observar como tres personas los esperaban,los guardias de la entrada se acercaron a ellos acompañados de la ex alumna de orochimaru, no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa al ver a los del futuro pero mayor fue esta al ver al hermano mayor de sasuke con ellos, la hokage ya les había puesto al tanto de la situacion, a pesar de eso la sorpresa fua grande al verlos

─ al parecer nos estaban esperando ─ dijo indiferente el uchiha del futuro

─ hokage sama nos puso al tanto ─ la ex alumna de orochimaru ni corta ni perezosa empezó a examinar a los recién llegados, no pudo evitar relamerse los labios como su ex sensei al notar que no estaban tan mal ese par, del uchiha no le sorprendia pero ¿Quién diría que el uzumaki también tenia lo suyo? ─ estaremos encantados de ayudarlos ─ el tono que uso la domadora de serpientes no le agrado en lo absoluto a las kunoichis, y es que notaron enseguida como esta se comia con la mirada a sus compañeros y esposo respectivamente

─ utilicen esto para evitar que los vean ─ uno de los guardias de la entrada (no me acuerdo sus nombres si los saben déjenmelos en un review poprque a mi me da pereza investigar ¬ ¬) les tendio unas capas a todos aunque temblo un poco al entregársela al akatsuki

─ gracias ─ dijo la oji perla sonriendo dulcemente al recibir el atuendo lo cual provoco un sonrojo en el guardia

─ no, ejem no hay problema señorita, aunque es una pena que alguien tan linda como usted deba ocultarse ─ sonrio coquetamente aunque esa sonrisa no le duro mucho porque sintio una gran cantidad de instinto asesino a su espalda (me pregunto de quien)

─ también es una pena que este par de bombones se tengan que ocultar ─ la atrevida kunoichi se coloco tras el rubio y la abrazo por el cuello y manoseo sus brazos ─ quien lo diría uzumaki, al parecer no has perdido el tiempo ─ susurro al oído del rubio quien empezaba a sudar frio a causa del atrevido manoseo de la domadora de serpientes

─ e…estoy casado ─ tal declaración sorprendio un poco a la mujer, pero decidio seguir con su juego, no se atrevería a hacer nada con ellos debido a que sabia quienes eran pero nada le impedia divertirse un rato molestándolos.

─ tranquilo no soy celosa ─ le resto importancia al asunto

Al rubio no se le ocurrió ninguna respuesta y el hecho de que aquella mujer no dejara de manosear sus brazos y torso , no hacia mas que ponerlo nervioso, despues de todo la domadora de serpientes siempre le dio miedo, la ex alumna de orochimaru iba a hablar nuevamente cuando sintio como le arrebataban al rubio de un fuerte tiron.

─ si no te alejas de MI naruto kun…te mato ─ amenazo la oji perla con el byakugan activado mientras mantenía al oji azul tras ella, se acerco a la peli morada juntando chakra en sus puños que pronto tomaron la forma de leones ─ ¿entendido?

─ e…entendido el rubio no esta disponible jejejeje ─ rio nervosamente

─ me alegra que nos entendamos ─ sonrio de forma enfermizamente dulce mientras desactivaba su byakugan y desacia la técnica de sus puños, se acerco a su marido que la miraba con la boca abierta ─ y tu recuerda bien ─ agarro al rubio de la ropa ─ solo yo y únicamente yo te puedo tocar ¿entendido? ─ y antes de que el rubio reaccionara esta alargo su mano y le agarro el trasero

─ s…si

─ ¿si que?

─ s..ssi a..amor ─ dijo asustado para luego recibir un beso en la mejilla por parte de la mujer quien se alejó volviendo a ser la misma hinata de siempre y actuando como si nada hubiera ocurrido

─ bien ya podemos irnos ─ y se adelanto sonriendo dulcemente dejando a dos rubios totalmente en shock

─ e…ella me…me toco el trasero ─ susurro en shock el menor de los uzumakis, su cara estaba tan roa que incluso podía competir contra un tomate

Mientras tanto el rubio mayor sentía como el calor se extendia por su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna, eran contadas las veces en que su amada mujer se ponía así de celosa y posesiva, la ultima vez que paso había sido porque sus fans lo habían manoseado y casi violado, ella había aparecido y había usado la técnica con la que ataco a pein para alejar a esas "lagartonas", como les llamo, para luego secuestrarlo y llevarlo a su departamento donde ella prácticamente lo violo toda la tarde para dejarle claro que solo ella podia y tenia el derecho de tocarlo, aun recordaba como le había arrancado la ropa y tirado a la cama para luego montarse sobre él, el simple recuerdo le había causado una erección que gracias a dios la túnica (no se como llamarla túnica o capa, pero bueno es esa que usaron cuando se encontraron a tobi) que les habían dado cubria

El camino fue relativamente normal, relativamente ya que la peli morada al haber sido despojada del rubio se concentro en el azabache al cual se acercaba cada vez que se le daba la oportunidada, este por su parte no se daba cuenta de esto porque estaba muy ocupado matando con la mirada a aquellos dos guardias que no hacían mas que alagar a la kunoichi de cabello rosa y aquello empezaba a molestarle, ¡a quien engañamos! El uchiha ya estaba planeando como deshacerse de ese par en su época y no ser vinculado a sus desapariciones. Por el momento solo le faltaba el lugar donde dejaría los cadáveres una vez haya acabado con ellos

─ "hhmm aoda podría comérselos y así desaparecerían sin dejar rastro" ─ mientras el uchiha planeaba un homicidio en la torre hokage se escuchaban varios gritos que amenazaban con convertirse en una masacre si cierto ninja cubierto de vendas no colaboraba

─ danzou ─ musito con enojo la rubia par luego respirar profundamente tratando de recobrar la compostura ─ lo dire de nuevo quiero que asuma y kurenai tengan a un grupo de tus ambus a su disposición para la búsqueda de las dos kunoichis desparecidas ¡¿Qué parte te cuesta entender?!

─ me cuesta entender el porque debería poner a mis ambus a buscar a un par de mocosas qu…

─ una de esas mocosas, como las llamas, es la heredera del clan hyuga es decir que posee un byakugan que puede ser extraido e implantado a otra persona, es decir a alguien fuera del clan hyuga o peor, alguien fuera de la aldea, dejaras escapar un byakugan así porque si ─ la hokage conocía lo suficiente a danzou como para saber que el, nunca permitiría que un jutsu como el byakugan fuera utilizado por alguno de los probables enemigos de la aldea

Despues de una intensa lucha de miradas el líder de raíz aparto la vista y se diriio a la salida ─ enviare a los ambus que tenga disponible, ─ una sonrisa de triunfo adorno el rostro de la rubia, esto solo hizo que el shimura apretara los dientes con molestia, una vez este hubo abandonado la habitación la hokage miro seriamente a los dos jounin que hasta el momento se habían mantenido al margen de la situacion

─ cuando danzou salga de la torre hokage síganlo, una vez encuentren su ubicación infórmenme de inmediato

─ ¿esta segura que danzou fue el que hizo todo esto? ─ pregunto escéptica la peli negra

─ no del todo, pero tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a él, no me sorprendería que hubiera secuestrado a hinata y sakura para obtener información, eso demostraría que esta al tanto del viaje que hicieron los chicos. Espero que hinata y sakura estén bien

─ ¿Por qué no habrían de estarlo?, ¿les ocurriio algo en nuestra ausencia?, ¿Dónde están ellas? Responda vieja tsunade ─ de la nada el rubio había aparecido y se había acercado haciendo preguntas hasta llegar donde la sennin y había empezado a zarandearla

─ ¡sueltame! ─ se safo del agarre del rubio y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza ─ ¡y no me digas vieja!

Mientras el rubio se sobaba la cabeza el resto del grupo se acomodo en la oficina y cierta domadora de serpientes se coloco junto al uchiha del futuro cosa que la peli rosa no vio con buenos ojos y al igual que el azabache estaba planeando alguna manera de hacer desaparecer a aquella mujer

─ tsunade sama, nosotros cumplimos con traerlos, nos retiramos a seguir con la búsqueda de las kunoichis secuestradas ─ solto como si nada uno de los guardias,

─ ¿que?, ¿secuestradas?, ¿quienes?, ¡responda vieja tsunade! ─ nuevamente el rubio estaba zarandeando a la rubia quien con la poca paciencia que tenia lo alejo de la manera mas considerada posible, osea lo aparto de un golpe que lo dejo estampado contra la pared

─ ¡no me digas vieja!...ejem ─ una vez esta recobro la compostura se enderezo en su sillón y miro seriamente a los recién llegados ─ voy a decirles algo de suma importancia, pero no se precipiten ante lo que diga, en especial tu naruto

─ solo dígalo ─ apuro el uchiha mas joven

─ hinata y sakura despareceron desde ayer es probable que hayan sido secuestradas y nuestro principal sospechosos es danzou ─ nadie dijo nada, despues de tomar un respiro continuo ─ dada nuestra situacion es probable que se las haya llevado para obtener información con respecto al viaje que hicieron, eso querria decir que de alguna manera danzou esta al tanto del jutsu de alguna forma supo lo del viaje

─ ¡¿QUE HICIERON QUEEE?! ─ el grito dejo medio sordos a todos los presentes y a siquiera la mita de la aldea

Mientras en la base de raíz

─ ¿escuchaste eso? ─ pregunto la oji perla ─ so…sonó como na…naruto kun

─ yo no escuche nada, creo que extrañas tanto a naruto que ya estas escuchándolo en todos lados

─ estoy se…segura de..de que era la…la voz de…naruto kun ─ miro seriamente a su compañera de calabozo ─ el, el ve…vendrá, e…estoy se…segura

─ no lo creo, primero, tsunade sama no se lo permitiría, además recuerda que no esta en la aldea al igual que sasuke kun, así que es imposible que sepa lo que nos pasa, no vendrá ni por mi ni por ti ─ hablo pesimistamente la oji jade, quien planeaba ya que decirles a los ambus en el momento en que las interrogaran ─ mejor deberíamos pensar en que decirle a ese sujeto, ya que aunque quisiéramos salir de aque seria imposible, todos aquí son de nivel ambu, además ni siquiera sabemos donde estamos, quizá si les decimos, no se algo inventado y…

─ el vendrá ─ la seguridad con la que hablo la hyuga dejo algo sorprendida a la haruno ─ es..estoy segura, na…naruto kun vendrá ─ la oji jade solo pudo sonreir, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver como unos ambu se acercaban

─ pues mas le vale darse prisa ─

El ruido de la puerta ser abierta las alerto, dos ambu aparecieron y sin decir palabra les indicaron que los siguieran, uno de ellos las guiaba, mientras el otro iba tras ellas para asegurarse de que no escaparan

─ ¿A dónde nos llevan? ─ se atrevio a preguntar la peli rosa despues de algunos minutos de silencio, ninguno le respondió y eso solo hizo que se irrite, estuvo a punto de exigirles que le respondieran cuando sintio una mano en su hombro, la hyuga negó con la cabeza

Siguieron caminando por algunos minutos mas por varios pasillos estrechos, ese lugar parecían un laberinto a los ojos de las kunoichis

─ ¿A dónde crees que nos lleven? ─ pregunto la haruno en voz baja

─ a una sala de interrogación ─ la frase salio sintartamudeo lo cual sorprendio a la oji jade

─ ¿Qué tan lejos crees que este?

─ no demasiado, hemos estado caminando en círculos, de esa manera nos confunden para que no tengamos oportunidad de escapar

─ ya veo, sabes bastante de esto hinata ─ sakura se sintio algo reducida, ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacían, y la mirada tan segura de la joven a su lado, quien en general era timida, solo la hacia sentirse peor

─ en el clan nos enseñan esto, y también nos enseñan a tolerar un interrogatorio para guardar los secretos del clan si algo como esto llegara a sucederle a algunos de los miembros ─ dijo como adivinando los pensamientos de la peli rosa ─ no es un entrenamiento agradable ─ musito con voz apenas perceptible

EN LA TORRE HOKAGE

─ quédate quieto dobe, le vas a hacer un agujero al piso ─ se quejo el mejor amigo del mayor de los uzumaki al ver como este caminaba de un lado a otro, llevaba así por lo menos diez minutos y ya había empezado a marearse

─ ¡como quieres que me calme cuando ese tuerto le puede estar haciendo quien sabe que cosas a mi futura esposa dattebayo!

─ si hubiera hecho algo grave ella no estaría aquí ─ señalo a la oji perla

─ tranquilízate naruto kun, todo estará bien ─ consolo la mujer

─ no puedo evitar preocuparme, ¿Qué haría yo si algo te pasara?, mi vida ya no tendría sentido, ser hokage no significaría nada si tu no estuvieras a mi lado ─ la oji perla se sonrojo ligeramente

─ AAAAWWWWWW ─ todos voltearon para encontrarse con tsunade, kurenai, anko, shizune y una ambu, siendo las cuatro primeras quienes miraban con corazones en los ojos

─ nunca pensé que naruto podría decir algo tan romántico ─ alago la sensei del equipo ocho para despues mirar a todos los hombres incluyendo a cierto shinobi que fumaba un cigarrillo ─ haber si aprenden algo

Ambos uzumaki se apenaron y apartaron la mirada para que no se note el ligero tono rosa que habían adquirido sus mejillas

─ olviden eso dattebayo ─ el uzumaki mayor se puso serio ─ ¿saben donde están?

La peli negra se aclaro la garganta ─ lo seguimos hasta el extremo este de la aldea donde perdimos el rastro, pero deben estar cerca de ahí

─ ire enseguida

─ naruto no puedes hacerlo, espera a que preparemos un equipo y un plan de ataque

─ yo tengo mi plan, atacar dattebayo ─ se dirigio a la puerta pero su esposa lo sujeto de la chaqueta en una petición muda de que esperara, este se acerco a ella y frente a todos le dio un delicado y dulce beso ─ recuerda que te amo y que moriría si te llegara a pasar algo, no me puedo quedar esperando con la preocupación de que pueda perderte, no me pidas que me quede, necesito saber que estaras a salvo y como te lo prometi, no permitiré que nada afecte nuestro futuro juntos hime ─ las mujeres tenían corazones en los ojos ante las palabras tan romanticas por parte del uzumaki, los hombres tenían cara de fastidio ¡los estaban dejando como monstruos insensibles! ─ te amo ─ susurro antes de besar su frente y desaparecer en una nube de humo

─ ¿un clon?, naruto desobedecio la orden, debemos detenerlo ahora antes de que…

─ déjenlo ─ la respuesta de la hokage dejo con la boca abierta a todos los hombres en especial a Asuma que es quien habia hecho el reclamo

─ pe…pero hokage sama naruto

─ el estaba preocupado por hinata ─ defendió shizune ─ no quiere perderla, por eso se fue así, no podía soportar estar sin hacer nada

─ pero desobedeció una orden y se fue solo arriesgándose a que descubrieran su identidad ─ replico esta vez el uchiha menor

─ lo hizo en nombre del amor ─ dijo esta vez anko

─ yo también me largo ─ dijo el uchiha del futuro y desapárecio en una nube de humo antes de que la hokage lo detuviera

─ ese sasuke ─ musito enojada la rubia ─ ¿Cómo se atreve a desobedecer una orden directa?

─ ¿Qué pero si naruto?...

─ iremos por el ahora ─ la ambu fue hacia la puerta seguida de anko

─ese sasuke, nunca actua así ¿Qué mosco le pico? ─ se quejo la peli rosa molesta, el pequeño uchiha no entendia que pasaba

─ naruto hizo lo mismo y ustedes… ─ sintio una mano en su hombro y vio a su sensei quien negó con la cabeza

─ sasuke, sasuke, sasuke, lo que naruto hizo fue demostrar que hinata le importaba tanto que era capaz de hacer cualquier locura por amor a ella, por eso nadie le dijo nada ya que sus acciones son impulsadas por "el miedo de perder al amor de su vida", es algo que debes aprender ─ dirigio su mirada al pequeño rubio ─ al parecer naruto lo aprendio muy bien, te felicito has logrado algo que muy pocos pueden hacer

─ ¿desobedecer una orden del hokage?─ pregunto el uchiha y el renegado que miraba todo desde una esquina negó

─ desobedecer la orden de una mujer sin represalias, es algo muy difícil de conseguir harias bien en aprender de el

El rubio menor estaba demasiado confundido y como si de una revelación se tratara su mente llego a una conclusión ─ "¿entonces para hacer que ninguna mujer me golpee debo apostar por su lado sentimental?, soy un genio dattebayo" ─ se felicito mentalmente por su hazaña ─ yo también voy

─ no naruto tu te quedas es peligroso ─ ordeno asuma

─ pero tienen a mi futura esposa ahí, ¡quiero decir a hinata chan! ─ se corrigio y aparto la mirada con fingida vergüenza

─ naruto esta preocupado, aawwww ─ volvieron a decir las mujeres ─ ven naruto no somos quienes para negar las cosas que se hacen en nombre del amor

─ gra…gracias, espero que mi futura espo…..digo que hinata chan este bien

─ ustedes se quedan ─ dijo la rubia al ver al uchiha menor y al renegado

─ ¿Qué pero y naruto…..?

─ ¡es en nombre del amor! ─ gritaron las mujeres para luego dejarlos ahí, antes de irse el uzumaki le dirigio una sonrisa de superioridad ¡lo había hecho a proposito!

─ ese chico aprende rápido ─ comento el akatsuki con una sonrisa

─ cállate itachi

Mientras tanto cerca en la guardia de raíz las kunoichis se encontraban en una habitación pequeña apenas iluminada por una lámpara, habia un gran espejo en una de las paredes y en otra habia implementos de tortura, eso las hizo tragar duro, dos ambo estaban en apoyados en la pared sin decir nada

Hace por lo menos diez minutos que habían llegado y habían atado sus manos al espaldar de la silla, ninguno de los ambu les decía nada, y eso las ponía mas nerviosas de lo que ya estaban, intentaron safarse de las cuerdas que ataban sus muñecas, pero a cada movimiento las cuerdas parecían apretarse mas y lastimarlas

De pronto la puerta hizo un ruido desagradable al ser abierta, a la habitación entro el líder de raíz, danzou shimura quien iba escoltado por dos ambu

─ ustedes dos ─ señalo a los ambu que las habían estado vigilando ─ reúnanse con el grupo tres y pónganse a las ordenes de la hokage, retrásenlos y desvien la atención de este lugar, asegúrense de que nadie sospeche de nosotros

─ si, danzou sama

Una vez estos se retiraron danzou se acerco a ellas ─ supongo que ya tuvieron el tiempo necesario para decidir si me diran lo que quiero saber

─ no te diremos nada ─ la convicción que mostro la heredera del clan hyuga sorprendio a la haruno cuyo cuerpo no paraba de temblar, tenia miedo, estaba aterrorizada pero mas que eso se sentía ridícula, hinata mostraba tanta fortaleza, que la hiso sentir una debilucha, alguien a quien siempre tienen que rescatar

─ quizá tu no, pero ¿y tu? ─ se acerco a la peli rosa

─ aaahhh ─ la oji jade grito de dolor al sentir como este tiraba fuertemente de su cabello para que le sostuviera la mirada, antes de que se diera cuenta sintio como las lagrimas bañaban sus mejilas

─ dime lo que quiero saber y saldrás de aquí ─ a pesar del miedo que le producia aquel hombre le sostuvo fijamente la mirada

─ no…no te dire…nada ─ bruscamente el shimura solto su cabello

─ si no me dicen lo que quiero saber no importa, todavía quedan sus otros compañeros, ─ las kunoichis abrieron sus ojos con incredulidad y miedo ─ también fueron con ustedes el chico del clan inuzuka, y aburame, y si no me equivoco una tal yamanaka ino ─ sakura temblo al oír el nombre de su mejor amiga, no quería que le hicieran daño

─ ellos tampoco te diran nada, ¡no importa lo que hagas ellos no te diran nada!

PLAAFFF

Una sonora cachetada resonó fuertemente, la mejilla de la hyuga se torno roja dejando la marca de la mano que la habia abofeteado, el shimura les dio la espalda ─ háganlas hablar, utilicen todos los métodos que sean necesarios, pero si al final del dia no han hablado…matenlas ─ ante la ultima palabra las kunoichis temblaron, uno de los ambu se acerco a ellas con un kunai en su mano, volteo a ver a su lider quien lo veía desde un extremo de la habitación, este acintio y aceco peligrosamente el cuchillo al rostro de la hyuga y ella temblo al sentir el frio metal rosar el moretón que el golpe anterior le habia provocado, retuvo un gemido de dolor cuando el kunai corto la piel de su mejilla

─ ¡hinaaataaaa!, ¡dejenla! ─grito la haruno al ver como el ambu esta vez la tomaba de su corto cabello azul

─ el byakugan puede sernos útil, despues de todo no necesitas los ojos para hablar ─ el filo del kunai se acerco lentamente a uno de sus ojos y se detuvo a milímetros de el. ─ ¿Cómo hicieron que el jutsu funcionara? ─ ella solo se quedo quieta temblando negándose a responder, quien mas asustada estaba era la haruno quien solo miro hacia otro lado y cerro los ojos fuertemente

PPUUUUUMMM (mis efectos de sonido son los mejores XD)

Se escucho una fuerte explosión antes de que la puerta se hiciera pedazos al ser atravesada por el cuerpo de un ambu, que se veía bastante golpeado, todos se pusieron en guardia, se escucharon los sonidos de metal chocando y algunos gritos, cuando el humo se disperso en la puerta apareció una figura que poco a poco fue volviéndose visible, el cabello rubio puntiagudo fue lo primero en hacerse visible junto a una banda metalica con el símbolo de konoha, esos ojos azule y aquellas marcas inconfundibles hicieron sonreir a las kunoichis

─"naruto kun" ─ pensó entusiasmada y feliz la oji perla cuando la figura del rubio fue visible para todos, una sonrisa casi imperceptible cruzo por el rostro del líder de raíz al identificar al intruso

─ uzumaki naruto ─ dijo el líder de raíz dando un paso al frente con gesto desafiante ─ al parecer mis sospechas eran verdaderas, por el bien de konoha me gustaría que nos revelaras cosas acerca de tu futuro ─ el uzumaki se mantuvo en silencio y observo a los presentes, aparte de danzou habia dos ambu y seguro que despues de aquella explosión otros no tardarían en llegar, cuando su mirada se poso en ambas kunoichis sintio como la ira fluia a traves de su cuerpo adrmas de que sus ojos adquirieron una tonalidad rojiza al identificar la herida que su futura esposa tenia, el shimura fue consiente de la inspección del rubio ─ si te niegas estarías traicionando a konoha, al igual que ellas ─ señalo a las gennin ─ sino nos das información satisfactoria, ellas pagaran las consecuencias

Antes de que danzou se diera cuenta el rubio desaparecio en un destello amarillo para luego aparecer junto a las kunoichis quienes ya se encontraban en libertad, el ambu que se encontraba con ellas retrocedio impresionado por la velocidad a la que se movio el shinobi, el oji azul acaricio el moretón en el rostro de la que en un futuro seria su esposa, la herida demostraba que se habia negado a hablar, al igual que la peli rosa ella tenia el cabello enmarañado, probablemente la hayan sujetado de este, la ira crecio en su interior, el adoraba el cabello de su mujer, su suavidad, su olor, la forma en la que enmarcaba su angelical rostro, pero aquellos malnacidos le habían hecho daño a su precioso angel ─ lo hiciste bien ─ le susurro ala kunoichi haciéndola sonrojar ─ las dos lo hicieron bien ─ miro también a la peli rosa que hace un momento se veía asustada y tenia un rastro de lagrimas

─ al parecer has mejorado bastante ─ sin que se haya dado cuenta el cuarto se habia llenado de ambu de raíz, el solo coloco a ambas kunoichis tras de el y no se inmuto, identifico al ambu que le habia hecho daño a aquel angel de ojos perla, ese seria el primero en sentir su ira, dejo salir todo el instinto asesino de kurama, un chakra rojo empezo a liberarse de su cuerpo y noto como varios de los ambu retrocedían atemorizados

─ han puesto sus manos en la futura esposa del hokage ─ su gesto se endurecio ─ espero que estén preparados ─ amenazo mientras sus ojos se volvían los de kurama y aquel que habia lastimado a la hyuga estaba que le temblaban las piernas, danzou hizo un gesto de mano y sus shinobi se lanzaron contra el rubio, este no se movio hasta que estos se hallaban a centímetros de el, expulso todo el chakra de kurama de golpe provocando que el simple incremento de poder lanzara lejos a varios de sus atacantes, antes de que danzou reaccionara noto como uno a uno sus ninjas eran noqueados, lo único que veía era un desello amarillo, quizo emprender la retirada ero en la puerta se encontraba el ultimo uchiha en versión adulta, si estuviera en otra situacion habría planeado algo para quitarle al uchiha aquel sharingan que tenia, pero no podía pensar sino en el instinto asesino que este emanaba

─ danzou ─ la voz del uzumaki mezclada con la de kurama lo hizo voltear para encontrarse con que todos sus ambu habían sido derrotados y que al rubio lo cubria un manto dorado de chakra, este lo miro con la mejor cara de psicópata que tenia mientras tronaba los dedos, intento retroceder pero se encontró esta vez con el uchiha que lo miraba igual que el rubio mientras sacaba una katana, estaba acorralado

─ te atreviste a tocarla ─ murmuro el uchiha con la primera fase del Susano cubriéndolo ─ vas a pagar por eso

 **NOTAS FINALES**

ya valiste madre danzou o como dirian por aca, ya te jodiste

¿que creen que pasara?, pues ni yo lo se porque aun no lo escribo pero algo se me ocurrira, bueno la proxima semana se actualiza NUEVO DESTINO: REESCRIBIENDO LA HISTORIA, ya casi tengo acabado el cap y estoy segura d que les va a gustar, pero bueno vamos a lo nuestro

REVIEWS

Blue-Azul-Acero ; me alegra que te guste tanto el fic, y espero que te haya gustado la reaccion de naruto y sasuke, mas de naruto ya que me cuesta un poco hacer escenas de sasuke celoso pero espero no haberte decepcionado.

NaruHina The Last ; espero que te haya gustado el cap de esta historia que esta a punto de finalizar

OTAKUFire ; todos sentimos pena de danzou (bueno realmente yo no, me gusta verlo sufrir muajajjajaja) pues creo que todos quedaran sorprendidos por la fuerza que estos dos poseen, ya vimos los celos de hinata, me inspire un poco en su version de the last, espero que no te haya decepcionado

Akime Maxwell ; he aqui la actualizacion, espero te haya gustado el cap

kaede : me alegra que te guste mi fic, ahora pues con respecto a la de la otra autora, pues ella escribe porque hay gente que lo lee (me incluyo), y le gusta. quiza ella en un futuro plasme obras propias pero por el momento ha dejado claro que las obras no le pertenecen asi que por mi no hay problema, y pues si a alguien le gusta mi historia y quiere adaptarla con otros personajes, pues siempre y cuando me de los creditos y no haya plagio yo no tendria problema, en fin gracias por comentar

xerxes ; gracias por aclararme eso, realmente cuando empezo naruto shippuden me perdi un poco con las edades y eso asi que decidi poner esas edades porque otros autores las han usado tambien como referencia, gracias por la aclaracion, en historias futuras lo tomare en cuenta, gracias por comentar

x29 ; jejeje si quiza estoy condenando a muerte a todo raiz, pero bueno que se le va a hacer, me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que te hayan entretenido los celos de hinata, lo de hiashi lo veremos despues en el proximo cap que quiza sea el ultimo (no se si poner prologo pero eso se vera despues), en fin gracias por comentar y mantenerte al tanto de la historia

Hinata Uchiha2.0 ; me alegra que te este gustando la historia, gracias por tu review

Blakminato; pues si, no lo puedo matar pero si va a sufrir, espero que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar

en fin eso ha sido todo, ya saben el sabado que viene cap de mi otra historia, si les gusto dejenme sus review, gracias a los que me han puesto en sus favoritos y tambien los follow y sobre todo a los que comentan, el proximo cap es el ultimo (quiza prologo pero no es seguro), gracias a lo que lectores fantasma tambien.

una ultima cosa ¿que les parecio los celos de hinata?, me gustaria su opinion

bueno ya eso es todo con ustedes sera

hasta el proximo cap


	13. Chapter 13

lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento

hola queridos lectores, eeemmm en mi defensa dire que no pagaron el internet y pues ahora mi rpima vive en mi casa asi que pues, como que se me hacia rarito escribir con ella ahi, pero ya lo supere y aqui esta el cap, en serio lamento la demora, en fin ya los hice esperar mucho asi que a lo que vinieron

a leer

"" - Pensamientos

\- - Dialogos

() - Anotaciones mias

 **-hola- charla con bijuu**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de kishimoto

Ahora Sí a Leer (perdón por las faltas de ortografía)

 **CAPITULO 12**

─ puedes correr pero no esconderte danzou ─ la tranquila pero a la vez aterradora voz del último de los uchiha resonó por toda la guardia al igual que los pasos de este y de su compañero

─ no lo hagas mas difícil, de todas formas te encontraremos ─ dijo esta vez el uzumaki con el chakra rojo de kurama cubriendo su cuerpo ─ sasuke ve por la derecha, lo rodearemos

Una vez se separaron el líder de raíz por fin se atrevio a respirar, habia logrado huir por poco de aquel par de desquiciados, creyó que podía hacerles frente pero se equivocó porque sin importar la técnica que usara ellos sabían como contrarrestarla. Si no lo habían matado habia sido porque haría algo importante en un futuro, eso no lo consoló porque a pesar de la restricción de dejarlo "vivo" no habían reparado en hacerle todo el daño posible

─ "no tardaran mucho en encontrarme, debo moverme" ─ se dejó caer al suelo, estaba agotado y respiraba con dificultad, habia incluso usado uno de los ojos de su brazo para simular su muerte y así escapo, pero al parecer ya sabían de esa técnica porque no tardaron en encontrarlo y la segunda vez que escapo fue porque ese par no se decidia en quien lo golpearía primero y aprovecho la distracción ─ ya casi no tengo chakra, debo escapar ─ lo peor era que ni siquiera podía recurrir a sus ambu ya que todos estaban inconscientes, ninguno muerto lo cual lo confundio pero ninguno lo podía ayudar, se levanto y desempolvo su ropa, no podía estar descansando tenia que escapar de alguna forma, reviso que no hubiera nadie alrededor y verifico su ruta de escape eran unos cien metros a la salida más cercana, estaba muy cerca, reviso todo por última vez ─ ahora

Salio lo mas rápido que pudo y llego a la salida encontrándose con el bosque, bien a unos cuantos metros mas estaban sus ambu que hacían guardia ─ mira sasuke lo que me encontré ─ su cuerpo entero se paralizo volteo a todos lados y no vio a nadie

─ chidori ─ apenas y pudo escapar del ataque pero ahora tenia un hombro herido, retrocedio sacando un kunai mientras el uchiha blandia su katana, miro a todos lados ─ "los ambu deberían estar aquí, la explosión debio llamar su atencion" ─

─ buscabas esto ─ en la rama de un árbol estaba el uzumaki sosteniendo a dos ambu inconcientes para luego lanzarlo a sus pies, uno de ellos estaba sin la mascara y tenia cara de terror puro ─ ese fue uno de los que secuestro a MI hinata chan, pero ellos solo cumplían ordenes me pregunto ¿Quién les ordeno hacer semejante barbaridad?

De nuevo el shimura estaba rodeado, esos dos eran lo suficientemente rapidos como para darle alcance, no tenia escapatoria, miro a los ambu, si eso le hizo a ellos ¿Qué harian con el?, se puso en guardia con un kunai, miraba a uno y después al otro buscando alguna debilidad, pero no encontraba ninguna, empezaba a sudar frio

El primero en atacar fue el uchiha al que con dificultad esquivo, dio un salto para evitar una patada pero atrás suyo estaba el rubio quien de un golpe lo lanzo al suelo, logro aterrizar con dificultad tambaleándose cosa que aprovecho el azabache para acertarle un puño en el vientre con el cual lo mando contra los arboles tumbando algunos con su cuerpo, a duras penas se levanto solo para recibir un golpe en la quijada que lo mando por los aires, logro poner sus manos frente a el para defenderse de un ataque del uchiha pero tras el estaba el uzumaki quien lo mando al suelo nuevamente y esta vez no pudo levantarse, se recargo en un árbol con un hombro sangrando, con el cuerpo adolorido y con sus reservas de chakra casi extintas, tosio para ver que en su mano había sangre, se reintegró nuevamente aun recargándose en el árbol

Sus dos verdugos se acercaban a darle el golpe final, de eso estaba seguro uno de ellos formo una cobertura de chakra rayo en su mano, parecida a la del raikage, el uzumaki junto chakra de kurama, se acercaban lentamente hacia el con sonrisas sádicas en su rostro

─ lo que mas amo de hinata son sus ojos ¿sabias eso danzou? ─ pregunto el rubio con voz aterradoramente seria ─ y tu quisiste hacerle daño a esos ojos danzou dime ¿Qué debería hacer contigo?

El shimura trago duro, su chakra no le alcanzaba para absolutamente nada, y ese par estaba tan poderoso como al principio

─ el cabello de sakura, es lo que mas resalta de ella y lo que la hace única danzou ─ el uchiha guardo su katana y trono los puños ─ tu lo maltrataste, debes pagar por eso danzou

Los dos estaban a solo dos pasos del líder de raíz cada uno con un recubrimiento de chakra en sus puños

─ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ─ un grito de dolor se escucho por todo el bosque

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─anko se detuvo abruptamente al oír tremendo grito de dolor, sonaba extrañamente familiar

─¿saben de donde vino? ─ pregunto la hokage

─ si, por alla ─ señalaron un lugar y avanzaron lo mas rápido que pudieron, tenían un mal presentimiento

Llegaron a una parte del bosque donde encontraron una escena que hizo que a todos les resbalara una gota de sudor por la nuca, habia dos ambu en el suelo totalmente inconscientes, a unos cuantos metros estaban sasuke y naruto adultos rodeando a un danzou que estaba de rodillas en el suelo y gritaba de dolor, este se veía algo golpeado y por lo que noto sus reservas de chakra estaban muy bajas

─ pensé que a danzou no le afectaban los genjutsus ─ comento el rubio picando con un palo al shimura que ahora estaba en posición fetal con cara de terror puro

─ esta demasiado débil como para darse cuenta que es un genjutsu, uso mucho chakra mientras huia de nosotros

─ AAHHHHH, AAAAGGGHHHHHHH ─ con ese ultimo grito el líder de raíz quedo inconciente

─ lo mataste ─ acuso el uzumaki sin remordimiento y picándolo con el palo, el uchiha lo movio con el pie para luego patearlo fuertemente recibiendo un leve quejido de dolor

─ sigue vivo ─ dijo con despreocupación el uchiha

─ ¡¿pero que demonios creen que hacen?!, ¡casi matan a danzou! ─ una peli rosa totalmente furiosa se acerco a ellos dos con la pura intensión de dejarlos en el mismo estado en el que dejaron a shimura

─ sasuke protégeme de tu mujer ─ el rubio se oculto tras su amigo, el cual solo bufo ante el "tu mujer", de su amigo, es que no se daba cuenta que sakura lo quería, pero muy alejada de el

─ deja el drama sakura, se lo merecia ─ solto como si nada el azabache una vez la peli rosa estaba frente a el

─ ¡como puedes decirlo así como si nada!, desde que llegamos a este tiempo has estado raro, tu no eres así y nunca actuas de forma tan imprudente y de pronto te pones como loco enserio no te entiendo sasuke eres tan…

─ hmp ─ en un rápido movimiento el azabache la tomo de la nuca y estampo sus labios contra los de ella, a todos se les cayo la quijada hasta el piso, el siempre frio sasuke uchiha estaba besando apasionadamente a la mujer que siempre tachaba de "molestia"

─ kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa ─ la pequeña peli rosa quien acababa de llegar no aguanto la emoción y se desmayo con la cara totalmente roja

─ me pregunto que cara pondría el otro sasuke si viera esto ─ se pregunto kakashi quien al voltear encontró al susodicho junto al renegado, este primero veía todo con la boca abierta ─ oh ahí esta, ¿Qué opinas sasuke?...emmm sasuke ─ movio la mano frente a el pero este no reaccionaba

─ creo que esta en shock ─ dijo itachi para empujarlo con un dedo y que este cayera sin cambiar la expresión de su cara

─ es que esos dos no respiran ─ la hokage miraba un reloj que vaya a saber dios de donde salio, esos dos iban alrededor de cinco minutos besándose sin parar, eso no podía ser normal, es decir sus pulmones necesitan oxigeno y eso ¿verdad?

Al fin se separaron y la kunoichi tenía la cara completamente roja y respiraba con dificultad por semejante beso ─ me gusta tu cabello ─ dijo el azabache respirando con más tranquilidad y acariciando un mechon de cabello rosado ─ se atrevió a tocarte así que se lo merecía, espero que ahora entiendas el porqué de mi forma de actuar ─ y como si no hubiera hecho la gran cosa este se alejo caminando con tranquilidad, nadie podía creer lo que acababan de presenciar ─ itachi, será mejor preparar el jutsu ahora, antes de que danzou despierte ─ y se alejo sin decir mas

─ ese es mi hermano, estoy tan orgulloso ─ el uchiha mayor se seco una lagrima falsa

─ oe sakura chan, sakura chaaan ─ el mayor de los uzumaki le hacía gestos a la kunoichi de cabello rosa pero esta no reaccionaba, seguía algo atontada por el beso

─ yo…sakura…

─ sakura chan ¿estas bien?

─….yo…sakura ─ a todos les resbalo una gota por la nuca, esta bien que le gustara el uchiha pero eso era demasiado

El uzumaki trataba de hacer que la haruno reaccionara pero nada parecía funcionar, pensaba en alguna otra manera de hacerla reaccionar cuando sintio un tiron en su oreja y al voltear se encontró con el rostro de su amada esposa, quizo besarla pero esta se aparto y tiro de su oreja nuevamente con fuerza

─auch, hinata chan ¿Qué sucede dattebayo?

─ y lo preguntas, ¿acaso no vez?, casi matas a danzou y a todo raíz naruto kun

─ pe…pero cariño ─ la oji perla mas joven se sonrojo, pero la adulta no se inmuto

─ no caere de nuevo, lleva a danzou yo me encargare de sakura san

─ pe…pero hina

─ ¿quieres comentar algo naruto kun? ─ dijo con un aura diabólica rodeándola, todos sintieron un escalofrio y el rubio negó con la cabeza sonriendo nerviosamente

─ cla…claro que no, ca…cariño ─ esta solo sonrio dulcemente y e acaricio la cabeza como a un niño para luego ir junto a la sakura adulta

─ vamos sakura san ─ empezó a guiarla ─ iremos con uchiha san

─ ¿sasuke kun? ─ pregunto algo perdida

─ si, ven conmigo ─

Mientras tanto el uzumaki mayor tomo a danzou como si fuera un costal de papas, la peli rosa menor fue llevada por el renegado ya que el uchiha mas joven seguía en shock

─ etto hinata chan, es…estas bien ─ pregunto el menor de los rubios a la oji perla que se encontraba viendo la escena

─ si, po…por suerte lle…llegaron a ti…tiempo ─ la oji perla le sonrio dulcemente pero el rubio solo fruncio el ceño molesto ─ su…sucede algo na…─ se quedo sin habla en el momento en el que el rubio toco la mejilla lastimada con suma delicadeza

─ te lastimaron ─ musito enojado para luego tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla con el ─ vamos le diremos a la sakura adulta que te cure ─ y la llevo por donde las dos mujeres del futuro se habían ido

─ Pe…pero tsunade sa…sama es…esta aquí y… ─ sintio como el chico apretó ligeramente su mano, sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente de rojo, ella también apretó suavemente su mano y lo siguió sin protestar

Los adultos todavía presentes quedaron algo perdidos ─ ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? ─ la domadora de serpientes se cruzo de brazos molesta por haber sido ignorada

─ llévense a sasuke y ayúdenme con ellos ─ señalo a los hombres inconcientes ─ la guardia de danzou debe estar cerca, vamos a ver que tan grave es el daño

Media hora despues-

─ hinata ─ la oji perla respingo al oír aquella voz, despues de que la sakura adulta la curara habia salido huyendo de ahí sin esperar al rubio, no esperaba que este la siguiera ─ al fin te encuentro, si que corres rápido ─ dijo con una sonrisa

─ naruto kun, ¿Qué…que haces a…aqui? ─ cuando el avanzo hacia ella, esta retrocedio hasta quedar acorralada por un árbol

─ yo… ─ una vez estaba cerca la tomo de la mano y la obligo a sentarse frente a el ─ te estaba buscando ─ le dijo sin soltar su mano ─ hoy nos borraran la memoria ¿sabias? ─ ella asintió ─ lo he estado pensando, sobre todo lo que vimos en el futuro y…¿a ti te gusta nuestro futuro?

La oji perla lo miro incrédula, el rubio evitaba su mirada y tenia las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas de rojo ─ si, a…a mi me…me gusta el…el futuro y a ti ¿te agrada lo…lo que pa…pasara?

─ al principio dudaba mucho, pero despues de todo lo que ha pasado yo…─ la peli azul bajo la mirada triste, era obvio que al uzumaki no le agradaba lo que sucedería en el futuro trato de apartar su mano pero el uzumaki se lo impidió ─ hare…hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para que…para que el futuro no cambie, ¡es una promesa dattebayo! ─ cuando la miro pudo ver las lagrimas bajar por las blancas mejillas de la chica ─ hinata no llores ¡si tu no quieres yo no lo hare!

─ ¡lloro de felicidad!...baka ─ se arrojo a sus brazos y oculto su cara en el pecho del rubio, este solo correspondio el abrazo riendo ligeramente ─ no…no te rias de…de mi

─ es que eres adorable ─ la abrazo mas fuerte ─ ¿y esto? ─ se separaron y dirigieron si vista al cielo para ver que caia algo parecido a la nieve

AL MISMO TIEMPO EN OTRO LUGAR

─ mi cabeza ─en una camilla de hospital cierta peli rosa despertaba algo desorientada tratando de recordar el como llego hasta ese lugar ─ naruto y sasuke adultos nos rescataron, acababan de vencer a la momia esa cuando…¿acaso lo soñé todo? ─ se dijo al recordar el beso de sus versiones adultas ─ definitivamente lo soñé

─ al fin despiertas ─ la peli rosa busco al dueño de aquella voz que ella conocía tan bien y lo hallo parado frente a la ventana

─ sasuke kun ¿Qué paso?, ¿Cómo termine aqui? ─ pregunto confundida

─ te desmayaste y te trajeron aquí

─ ¿me desmaye?, y porque me…─ callo abruptamente al recordar todo ─ entonces no fue un sueño ─ se dijo sonrojándose

─ ¿dijiste algo?

─ eh..no, yo no he dicho nada y por cierto ¿Qué haces tu aqui?, digo no es que me moleste tu presencia pero es raro que estes aquí y eso, es decir no es que tu seas raro es solo que…

─ estaba preocupado ─ solto en un susurro apenas audible

─ ¿estabas que?

─ estaba….no importa ahora estas bien, creo que debo irme ya

─ ¡espera! ─ el uchiha detuvo su andar y volteo a mirarla ─ lo que paso antes de desmayarme, es decir ¿sucedio?

El uchiha desvio la mirada con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro ─ si ─ la simple afirmación la hizo avergonzarse y sonrojarse nivel hinata (osea mas roja que un tomate)

─ y..y que o…opinas de eso, de…de todo, te…¿te desagrada?

El silencio se extendió por unos cuantos minutos y cuando la peli rosa perdió la esperanza de que el uchiha le contestara este se habia acercado a ella y le toco la frente al estilo uchiha (ustedes saben como) ─ el futuro no esta nada mal

Una ligera sonrisa asomo en los labios del azabache antes de que este se apartara de ella

─ ¿Qué es eso? ─ pregunto la peli rosa levantándose de la camilla y asomándose a la ventana acompañada del uchiha

─ parece nieve

Mientras en la cima del monte hokage se encontraban cinco figuras, cuatro de ellas realizando el sello del tigre y observando como todos los habitantes de la aldea miraban caer la "nieve".

─ pensé que el jutsu seria mas complicado ─ comento sasuke adulto

─ lo complicado es la cantidad de chakra que se necesita para realizarlo ─ respondió itachi ─ aunque al parecer eso no supone un problema para ustedes

─ tenemos solo dos horas para preparar todo, saben lo que hay que hacer ─ dijo seriamente la peli rosa ─ sasuke kun y yo iremos al hospital, los esperamos alla

─ esta bien, hinata y yo iremos por nuestras versiones de este tiempo ─ dijo el uzumaki

─ yo me encargare de los demás, no se preocupen, los vere en el hospital ─ despues de decirlo el azabache desaparecio en una parvada de cuervos

Se dispersaron, hinata y naruto adultos se dirigieron a la mansión hyuga, lograron entrar sin ser vistos pero sin duda no esperaban encontrarse aquella escena

─ y si se te ocurre hacer a mi hija llorar pagaras cada lagrima con sangre ¿entendido? ─ hiashi hyuga, líder del poderoso y afamado clan hyuga y padre de hinata se hallaba amenazando al futuro esposo de su hija, sostenia al rubio de la ropa mientras este empezaba a ponerse morado por la falta de aire

─ padre, estas lastimando a naruto kun ─ la hyuga adulta intervino antes de que su padre terminara de matar a su futuro esposo

El patriarca hyuga de mala gana solto al rubio habiendo que este cayera pesadamente al suelo, semi inconciente y balbuceando incoherencias sobre futuros suegros aterradores, las dos hyugas se aercaron a el con visible preocupación

─ naruto kun ¿te encuentras bien? ─ preguntaron ambas hyugas al misno tiempo, el rubio abrió lentamente los ojos solo para ver a dos hinatas observarlo preocupadas

─ ¿estoy en el cielo? ─ pregunto levantando la mano para tratar de tocar lo que el creía era un espejismo

─ no, pero puedo mandarte ahí si quieres ─ dijo hiashi mirándolo de forma aterradora haciendo tragar duro al uzumaki

El rubio se reintegro de inmediato y se escondio tras su versión adulta ─ como hicimos para sobrevivir a eso ─ le pregunto al mayor

─ pues ahora que lo mencionas ni yo mismo lo se ─ respondió con siceridad

─ padre no puedes matar a naruto kun, va a ser mi esposo lo quieras o no ─ dijo hinata adulta mirando seriamente a su padre

─ pero hija, el es tan…tan parecido a su madre ─ dijo despectivamente

─ eso no tiene nada de malo

─ no lo entiendes, es como si la historian se repitiera de nuevo, trate de convencer a minato de que la tomate no era buena para el, pero el muy idiota se obsesiono tanto con ella que incluso la espiaba ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?─ ambas hinatas desviaron la mirada avergonzadas, hiashi se dio cuenta de eso ─un minuto ¿no me digas que tu…?, me rindo, ya es tarde, otra vez un uzumaki me ha arrebatado algo, la tomate me arrebato a mi mejor amigo y ahora este…este ─ miro con el ceño fruncido a ambos rubios ─ me arrebata a mi hija

Al pobre hombre lo cubrió un aura de depresión mientras murmuraba algo sobre uzumakis roba mejores amigos y corrompe hijas, el mayor de los uzumakis se acerco a su futuro suegro y le puso una manos en su hombro ─ si le hace sentir mejor, en el futuro usted mismo financia la boda

El hyuga lo miro con cara de ¿Por qué eso me haría sentir mejor? ─ bueno creo que es hora de arreglar todo esto, nos vemos luego suegro, ustedes vengan con nosotros ─ así fue como tomo de la cintura a su esposa y camino con ella seguidos de sus versiones infantiles que caminaban tomados de la mano

Hiashi veía eso con resignación mientras se abrazaba a si mismo hecho bolita en un rincón de la habitación murmurando cosas sobre uzumakis ladrones, así fue como lo encontró hanabi cuando fue a verlo, cuando su padre se dio cuenta de que su hija menor lo observaba se reintegro y la tomo de los hombros

─ padre ¿estas bien?

─ hanabi, tu sabes que eres el orgullo de esta familia, así que te pido que me prometas una cosa muy importante ─ por el tono serio que uso hanabi pensó que el asunto era realmente importante así que repondio con la misma seriedad

─ lo que sea por el clan hyuga

─ lo que te pediré, te lo pido como un padre a su hija ─ eso confundio a la castaña ─ nunca te fijes en ningún uzumaki ni en nadie que este relacionado a ellos, te lo suplico, tu debes ser diferente ─ le dijo mientras la zarandeaba, esta quedo algo mareada ─ así que dime hanabi, ¿hay algun chico que te guste y este relacionado con los uzumaki?

Ella miro raro a su progenitor y negó con la cabeza ─ al único que se relaciona con naruto que conozco es konohamaru, y el no es un uzumaki, y bueno si es algo lindo, bueno además es el nieto del tercero, pero no es por nada mas, es solo un amigo, bueno ni eso es solo un conocido ─ dijo muy rápido y con un ligero tono rosa adornando sus mejillas, el hyuga suspiro derrotado mientras volvia a hacerse bolita y murmuraba cosas sobre alumnos de uzumakis, ladrones de hijas

Hanabi retrocedió lentamente y dejo solo a su padre, esa era una escena que deseaba borrar de su memoria, ojala hubiera alguna manera de olvidar aquello, pensó mientras salía a observar la nieve caer

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL HOSPITAL DE KONOHA

Sasuke y sakura gennin se encontraban aun en el cuarto del hospital, una enfermera revisaba por ultima vez a la haruno para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

─ todo normal voy a hacer el informe, vendre a verlos en un rato mas para que puedan marcharse ─ una vez la enfermera se retiro los gennin quedaron en un silencio bastante incomodo

La peli rosa seguía observando la nieve caer, mientras el azabache miraba a la nada, su cabeza era un caos, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió en el bosque y a pesar de lo que le habia dicho a la peli rosa todavía tenia demasiadas dudas, quizá podría aclararlas cuando hcicieran el jutsu de borrado de memoria, aunque de nada serviría porque despues lo olvidaría todo, eso no lo ayudaba mucho.

─ sasuke kun ─ este salio de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de su compañera ─ sobre lo que dijiste antes

─ en verdad lo pienso ─ dijo adivinando los pensamientos de la peli rosa ─ es confuso, pero al mismo tiempo es simple, porque a pesar de todo lo que he hecho y las veces que te he herido con mis palabras, tu sigues ahí. Aun despues de verme en mis peores momentos ─ recordo las veces en que la trataba con crueldad, sakura habia visto una parte de el que ninguna de sus otras admiradoras conocía, y aun así seguía a su lado ─ por eso es fácil saber que lo que vimos tarde o temprano sucedería, y no me molesta, porque a pesar de que es muy confuso para mi, me conozco lo suficiente para saber que no tomaría una descicion así tan a la ligera y que si te elegi, debio ser por algo especial

La peli rosa miraba atónita a su amor de toda la vida no habia sido romántico como naruto, pero sus palabras eran de corazón y ella, que lo conocía mas que otros, sabia que le habia costado decirlo ─ entonces, a pesar de ser a veces una molestia, soy…especial ─ el azabache se sonrojo ligeramente y la peli rosa se sintio cupable, quizá lo estaba presionando mas de la cuenta pero necesitaba oírlo, quizo restarle importancia al asunto pero antes de hacerlo el azabache la interrumpio

─ qui…quizá un poco ─ dijo evitando mirarla, sus pensamientos lo llevaron a la imagen de su yo del futuro besando a la haruno, no pudo evitar recodar a sus padres, cuando era más pequeño y antes de que itachi se volviera ambu, sus padres eran cariñosos entre ellos, pero con el tiempo eso fue cambiando, recordó a su versión futura, habia cambiado bastante, y no solo en su aspecto, al parecer seguía siendo bastante cerrado con sus emociones pero podría jurar que su aura habia cambiado, se veía más maduro, y tranquilo, aun así era como si todavía llevara un peso emocional, pero este era diferente al que el llevaba, se preguntaba que habia pasado. Quizá habia conseguido vengarse de itachi o quizá habia superado esa venganza. En el fondo no quería saber lo que iba a suceder

─ así que ustedes ya estaban aquí ─ aquella voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, dirigio su mirada a la ventana para encontrarse con la contraparte adulta de la peli rosa que entro seguida de su propia versión adulta pero este venia cargando como costal de papas a shikamaru y a ino, solo arqueo una ceja cuando lo vio tirarlos al suelo sin cuidado alguno

─ aaayyy sasuke kun, esa no es forma de tratar a una dama ─ regaño la yamanaka

─ que problemático ─ se quejo el naara ─ ¿Por qué a chouji no lo trajiste asi? ─ pregunto cuando el susodicho entro comiendo unas papas, tras ellos venían también el equipo de gai

─ porque ella se quejaba mucho y tu caminabas muy lento ─ respondió el mayor de los uchiha ─ solo falta que lleguen el dobe y la hyuga

Y como si hubieran sido invocados la puerta se abrió y hinata y naruto adultos entraron seguidos de shino y kiba, tras ellos venían hinata y naruto gennin que caminaban tomados de la mano, ino noto esto y los miro con una ceja arqueada

─ naruto ─ amenazo neji cuando noto sus manos unidas, estas las separaron enseguida y miraron a otro lado sonrojados

─ ¿de qué me perdí? ─ dijo la yamanaka observando como el uchiha menor no apartaba a la peli rosa que se había puesto a su lado

─ es hora de que todo vuelva a la normalidad, realizaremos el jutsu ahora ─ mintió el uchiha

─ a mi me prometieron que me dirían lo que sucede en el futuro dattebayo ─ dijo el uzumaki menor, los adultos se miraron entre si y asintieron, el mayor de los uzumaki se puso frente a su contraparte menor, mientras un sasuke adulto se movió disimuladamente tras el

─ eemmm por donde empiezo

─ ¿Cómo fue que hinata y yo…eso?

─ ah bueno, veras, un tipo secuestro a hanabi para que hinata fuera y se casara con él en la luna así que fui y la rescate y…¡sasuke ahora! ─ nadie entendió nada y de pronto el uzumaki más joven callo inconsciente por el golpe que el uchiha mayor le habia dado en la nuca

─ ¡naruto kun!, ¿Por qué le hicieron eso a na…? ─ la oji perla fue noqueada por su contraparte adulta

─ pero que…─ antes de que shikamaru terminara la frase fue noqueado también, al igual que el resto, una vez todos fueron noqueados los adultos se miraron entre si

─ primera parte lista, naruto tu sabes que hacer ─ el uzumaki asintió y creo varios clones que salieron por la ventana

Acomodaron a todos en las camillas y sasuke adulto se acerco a su contraparte menor, toco la cabeza del niño en el momento exacto en que un cuervo se poso a su lado, este tenia en uno de sus ojos un sharingan ─ ¿listo naruto?

Este cerro los ojos unos segundos antes de que el chakra de kurama lo cubriera, toco al azabache compartiendo su chakra con el y con los demás gennin(como en la guerra), el azabache hizo las posiciones de manos e inicio con el proceso de borrado de memoria.

Mientras en un campo de entrenamiento asuma estaba noqueado y con un clon del rubio compartiendo su chakra con el, lo mismo con kurenai, kakashi, jiraiya, , shizune, hiashi, y todos los que los habían visto, gracias al chakra de kurama estaban conectados y podían borrar simultáneamente los recuerdos.

Mientras en la cabeza del tercer hokage itachi observaba la supuesta nieve y se preparaba para hacer su parte, miro de reojo en dirección del distrito uchiha y sonrio

─ ya estamos aquí dattebayo ─ el uzumaki se estiro con cansancio haciendo desaparecer el chakra de kurama ─ eso fue mas agitador de lo que crei, enserio fue demasiado chakra, ¿Qué falta?

─ solo terminar de activarlo ─ sasuke se puso junto a su hermano ─ es momento ─ hizo una posición de manos y la nieve que habia caído parecio volver al cielo, todos salieron de sus hogares a verlo, la nieve reflejo un extraño brillo que dejo totalmente quietos a todos los habitantes, como si de un botón de pausa se tratara, la nieve desaparecio y despues de un kinutos las personas vovieron a moverse como si nada hubiese pasado

─ todo listo, vámonos de aquí, nos falta raíz ─ hicieron lo mismo con los miembros de raíz, aunque tardaron mas porque sakura y naruto habían tenido que curarlos a todos

Ahora todos estaban de camino a la bodega donde estaba el pergamino, antes de llegar el uchiha mayor miro seriamente a su hermano mayor ─ itachi, gracias por todo ─ murmuro antes de que el cuervo pusiera en trance al uchiha mayor, implanto el recuerdo y antes el renegado desapareció en el bosque como si estuviera en trance

─ sasuke ─ sintio la mano del uzumaki en su hombro ─ es hora ─ este asintió y entraron a la bodega donde encontraron el pergamino, hicieron el jutsu y desaparecieron.

ESA MISMA NOCHE EN LA KONOHA DEL PASADO

─ ¡¿Qué estuvimos inconcientes casi una semana ?! ─ grito naruto dejando medio sordos a los demás gennin que yacían ahí con un intenso dolor de cabeza

─ cierra la maldita boca dobe ─ se quejo sasuke tapándose los oídos, la cabeza le dolia horrores y no ayudaba el que el rubio gritara

─ eso les paso porque perdieron gran parte de su chakra cuando intentaron realizar ese jutsu, y ahora que lo pienso ¡en que diablos pensaban! ─ regaño la hokage

─ no fue nuestra culpa, yo estaba a punto de irme cuando ese idiota realizo esa técnica para supuestamente viajar en el tiempo ─ neji miro con enojo al rubio, habia perdido días de entrenamiento por su culpa

─ salto temporal, tsk, ¿en serio creíste que funcionaria? ─ interrogo molesta la yamanaka quien también se sostenia la cabeza ante el dolor ─ me duele la cabeza ¡todo esto es tu culpa naruto!

─ dejen de gritar ─ shikamaru se curio la cabeza con la almohada de la camilla ─ a todos nos duele la cabeza

─ ¿en serio?, a mi no ─ dijo como si nada el uzumaki quien se habia recuperado mas rápido gracias a kurama ─ ¿a ti también te duele la cabeza hinata? ─ le pregunto a la oji perla que estaba en la camilla de a lado sosteniéndose la cabeza

─ naruto kun ─ dijo con voz extrañamente calmada antes de mirarlo con el byakugan activado ─ podrias hacer silencio, por favor ─ dijo dulcemente con un aura diabólica cubriéndola

El uzumaki trago duro y paso una mano por su boca como si cerrara un cierre y luego sonrio nerviosamente ─ "nota mental, nunca hacer enfadar a hinata, da mas miedo que sakura y la abuela tsunade juntas" ─ pensó

Todos agradecieron mentalmente a la hyuga, a todos les dolía la cabeza y que el rubio se callara ayudaba mucho.

─ bueno, espero que hayan aprendido la lección, pero para asegurarme, todos ustedes tendrán que ir a limpiar mi oficina mañana y por toda esta semana y están suspendidos por haber utilizado un jutsu prohibido

─ ¿que? ─ la reacción fue general, todos miraron con odio al uzumaki

─ oigan la culpa no fue mia, yo no los obligue a ir, oigan cálmense solo es una semana y…

─ naruto ─ sakura se tronaba los dedos y tras ella estaban los demás excepto hinata que solo veía con pena al uzumaki, haría algo para protegerlo pero en verdad esta vez se lo merecía ─ corre

Y así inicio la persecución que termino con un rubio golpeado que fue curado por hinata aunque no se salvo de que esta lo regañara, algo bastante raro en la personalidad de hinata, pero las cosas terminaron ahí porque al día siguiente la oji perla seguía siendo la misma niña timida de siempre, y así esa situacion pronto quedo en el olvido

EN RAIZ ESA NOCHE

─ AAAAAAHHHH ─ grito el líder de raíz levantándose de su cama, sudaba frio y temblaba, reviso todo su cuerpo para asegurarse de que todo seguía en su luger, un estremecimiento recorrio su cuerpo cuando recordo su sueño, recordaba dos sonrisas malvadas pero a los dueños de estas no lograba identificarlos, de pronto su plan de reclutar al uzumaki en raíz no pareció tan buena idea ─ "el chico no es material para ambu despues de todo" ─ pensó el shimura sin saber que un sueño parecio habia despertado a la mayoría de sus ambu esa misma noche

 **FIN**

 **NOTAS FINALES**

¿y bien?, me siento extraña, acabo de terminar mi primera historia

se que quiza me falto ponerle algunas cosas que me pidieron pero sinceramente ya no lo quice alargar mas asi que decidi finalizarlo aqui.

otra cosa, les queria decir es que estoy escribiendo un crossover narutoxdragon ball, le aseguro que es diferente ya que la comparacion de poderes no es la de siempre, es decir no va a ser el tipico fic donde los personajes de dragon ball son una especie de dioses invencibles solo porque destruyen planetas, mi forma de pensar es que los personajes de dragon ball tienen mas poder, pero los de naruto tienen mas habilidad y mas, como decirlo, planean mas sus ataques, o bueno no les voy a spoilear nada asi que si les gustan los crossovers y quieren leer algo diferente pues esten atentos porque en estos dias estare publicando el primer cap del crossover

ahora si a responder reviews

OTAKUFire ; primero, gracias por seguir el fic, espero que te haya gustado el final, quiza haya epilogo pero no estoy segura de que escribir todavia, en fin gracias por tu apoyo, espero que no te haya decepcionado. y que te haya gustado como dejaron a danzou jajaj

Blue-Azul-Acero ; bueno ahi esta un poco de romance de los pequeños, espero que te haya gustado este final, gracias por el apoyo

NaruHina The Last; lamento haber tardado, pero bueno lo importante es que lo termine y no quedo en el olvido, gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia

Black998 ; primero, soy mujer,espero que te haya gustado lo que le paso a danzou, jajaja lo traume, espero que el final te gustara gracias por el apoyo

Blakminato ; jajaja si hiashi valio, espero que te haya gustado lo que le paso, y bueno no puse beso, lamento eso, y lo de hiashi pues ya leiste su reaccion jejejeej, aun asi espero que te haya gustado el final de esta historia, gracias por tus comentarios y tu apoyo

0Jose0 ; espero que no te haya decepcionado lo que le paso a danzou, gracias por comentar espero que el final te haya agradado, gracias por el apoyo

sabbath9997 ; no lo dejaron como un vegetal pero si lo traumaron y a todo raiz, jejejej espero que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar

7 siniestro : si no estoy mal ya aclare tu duda por un mensaje privado, espero que haya aclarado tus dudas, gracias por comentar y perdon si hubo algun fallo argumentativo, espero mejorar con el tiempo y gracias por tu apoyo.

x29 ; pues si solo los traumaron un poquito jejeje, y bueno , naruto despues de tantas palizas algo debio aprender ¿no?, jejejejejeje. espero que mi intervencion en el sassaku haya sido de tu agrado, quiza ponga mas de ellos en un epilogo, si es que lo hago, en cuanto a una segunda parte de esta historia, hhhmm no he planeado nada todavia, quiza en algun futuro, gracias por el apoyo

Akime Maxwell ; gracias por comentar, espero que haya sido de tu agrado

Guest ; eeemmm no hablo ingles, pero entendi tu idea, y pues mmmm no sabria que decirte, ya tengo dos fic de viaje en el tiempo y no esta en mis planes actuales hacer otro ya que tengo algunos proyectos, quiza en un futuro pero no aseguro nada. gracias por comentar

bueno eso ha sido todo por este fic, gracias por su apoyo, se que quiza no puse todo lo prometido pero no lo quize alargar mas, en fin espero que les haya gustado, gracias a los que apoyaron el fic desde el principio, espero que les haya gustado y sin nada mas que decir me despido

si les gusto dejenme un review y quiza haya epilogo, jejejejeje

en fin

con ustedes sera hasta el proximo fic


End file.
